


The Monster Inside

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Human!Kagami, M/M, Modern/Edo!AU, Smut, Vampire!Aomine, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami just wanted to flee the incoming war, he didn't ask to be claimed by a lazy blue haired vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Where is he?" Akashi's soft voice danced across the open space. Each person shivered in fear, the pure vicious anger palatable in each word that was spoken. They couldn't even speak for fear of that anger turning on them. Though there was one that finally stood up from the bedside of his 'brother' to just point in the direction. The purple haired giant was ignored after that as Akashi strode by, Murasakibara automatically going to his knees as he passed.

Bloodlust was pouring off of him as he finally found the person that had incurred his wrath. "Haizaki, you dared to ignore my orders, but worse than that you hurt one of your brothers. You have been rallying behind my back for a month now and I was lenient because you were one of my first to be changed yet I realize that was too merciful for you. How will you atone for your sins?"

Haizaki whimpered as he cowered, but anger and hatred flooded him as he gained strength from his other. He sneered down at Akashi, "Why should you be the King just because you were made first? You are weak giving into your human urges." The others in the room paled at the look of calm fury on Akashi's face.

No one had a chance to move before Akashi gripped Haizaki's throat and slammed him into the wall on the other side within a second while baring his fangs. Sounds of struggle came from Haizaki but it was no use, Akashi was absolute. "So you think you are worthy to take my place? Hmm?"

Akashi's eyes burned brightly and he slid his finger down Haizaki's face slowly, drawing another whimper from his mouth. "If you think you are so worthy to rule you will get it." Confusion showed in his eyes, Akashi would not simply give up his throne and everyone knew it.

"Haizaki you are to hereby be banished to the Witherworld from henceforth until your dying day. No one shall be able to speak your name or look upon your face for fear of death or banishment. You will rot in that wasteland for all eternity. There will be no release of suicide for you for you will not be able to harm yourself." And with that Akashi's claws scraped down over Haizaki's face making him scream in pain and hatred for the one he once called King. "This is the mark of betrayal so everyone will know that you are to not be trusted."

Haizaki slumped on the floor once he was released and dragged toward the portal to the Witherworld, where all useless and unwanted things dwell. Once he was thrown through and the portal slammed shut the silence was deafening. A pink haired girl dared come closer to Akashi as he finally relaxed some of his intimidating pressure now that the threat to his throne was dealt with. "Akashi-sama, I do not doubt your knowledge or judgment, but why did you just not strip him of his powers and send him to ash?"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes turned to the girl by his side, the others were behind her still by the bedside but they all had the question reflected in their eyes. "We may be monsters, but we are not monsters enough to hurt our own. Haizaki will face his fate in time, but first I want him to suffer, death is too easily a release. All in good time Momoi."

They turned back to face the others, Murasakibara was still sipping on his vile of blood while Midorima was looking over Aomine who was still breathing heavily and in the throws of the sickness called blood poisoning. There was a long scar from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hipbone. It would heal in all good time but the thought of one of his own hurting another put more fire to his anger, but Akashi suppressed it.

Kuroko appeared by his side and waited for Akashi's nod before giving him the report, "Kise-kun has just returned from the New World. He spoke of a brewing war between the two ruling factions; his estimations put it as another year before it comes to blows. We may have to set up limitations of immigrants. What are your orders?"

Akashi faced away from them to look over the balcony of his mansion, "Set up the limitations you suggested Tetsuya, but leave the path open for those who have family here or relatives. Also for the pureblood vampires, it would not be good to hurt our relations to the factions, but they must come under the orders that they cannot create violence here. Tell Ryouta to pull out his emissaries from the New World; there is no need for them to be there any further. We will not be providing anything for factions at war as per our laws."

"Very well sire." Kuroko nodded and disappeared after looking towards Aomine to confirm that he was still as well as he could be.

"How is Aomine, Midorima?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose before answering, "He is as well as expected. The blood poisoning is slowly disappearing, but it is still up to Aomine whether he can last long enough for it to leave his system. We have been steadily feeding him blood but he still rejects it. His outcome is out of my hands."

The red eyes narrowed on Aomine's trembling form. "He will pull through. Well done Shintarou." They all sighed in relief, if Akashi said he would pull through he would, he was absolute after all.

* * *

 

On the other side of the world in Witherworld lightning flashes on the horizon as a figure stole across the ground picking up random things as he went. Garbage and blood was splattered all around and shacks and dwellings of random creatures littered the area.

A groan was heard and the figure paused in his ministrations. He crept closer to the sound and to his immense surprise he found a form of a man with cornrows and high-end clothing with the mark of betrayal slashed into his face.

"Ooo, someone was _naughty_ ," the figure giggled. "You may be useful to me, someone must've been very angry with you." His pale green eyes flashed in the failing light as he picked up the figure to take back to his run down lair.

As he set him down on the table his eyes flashed open and he growled at the figure standing over him. His claws and fangs came out as he tried to attack but shackles were holding him there. "Release me."

The figure giggled in amusement, "All in good time, _Haizaki_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, this is a Vampire!AU This is just the prologue, the real story starts next chapter. All of the Kiseki no Sedai are vampires if you didn't realize that. Vampires rule the world and humans live with them, not necessarily in harmony but they survive. They're like second class citizens.
> 
> Anyways, love to hear whatcha guys think. This is my first story on AO3 but this is also posted on FanFiction.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami really tried to stop himself from saying something in response to the mocking voice, he really did. Honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys, I just wanna explain a few things. There's only three continents; New World, Old World, Wither World. The Old World is ruled by Akashi completely while the New World is being fought over by two factions. This is kinda an EdoAU! also (there are some modern things like TVs but fights happen with swords for example) and there is magic. Some humans have magic some don't, same for vampires (though all pure bloods have magic). BTW the ages are a bit different and the usual age for the military in this story is 20 since they aren't in wartime whereas in the New world its around 15.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Kagami had gotten his pass to come to the Old World a few weeks ago, once his background was checked he finally was able to come through the portal. Though he didn't have any real relatives his adoptive brother Tatsuya was born and lives in the Old World so Alex and he were allowed through. They were lucky enough to get clearance to leave the war stricken land due to Tatsuya and for that they were ever so grateful.

When he finally spotted his brother through the sea of people his face lit up with happiness. "Tatsuya!" His head looked back and forth before he locked eyes with him and Tatsuya gave him a small smile back. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too Taiga, you've grown a lot since the last time." They smiled and hugged before Tatsuya gave his greetings to Alex also. "Come, let's go back home. You'll like it here, although it's different than what you're used to." He opened a portal to his house and they stepped through. It wasn't a big apartment, only two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and one bathroom.

"Alex you can have the guest room and Taiga you can use my room."

Kagami frowned, "There's no need for that, I've got the couch. It's even big enough to fit me." Tatsuya didn't look like he wanted to agree but Kagami gave him a look and he sighed. There was only so much one could take of Kagami's begging eyes.

"I don't even sleep Taiga. Are you sure?" Tatsuya was indeed a vampire, not a pure blood but still a high bred vampire. And though they didn't need to sleep, they still had a trance like state that let them regain their strength.

Kagami smiled at him softly, "yeah I'm sure. It doesn't bother me. I'm going to move out once I join the military forces."

Tatsuya looked horrified, "Military forces? Please tell me you're joking. Do you know how hard it is to get in? Let alone for humans? You practically sign your life away."

He sighed, "Tatsuya, there is only so many options for me. I'm still only eighteen. I can't burden you and continue living here forever. I'm not smart, but I am athletic and have a strong body."

"Why don't you join the Healing corps?"

Kagami looked at him incredulously, "And what? Tell them I have this special power even though I'm human? I've never even heard of a vampire magic that could heal a wound completely or bring someone back from the brink of death. So yeah that's a great idea. Talk about signing my life away." Tatsuya looked stricken, he knew that it was a hopeless idea but still didn't want his little brother to join the army. "Plus if I tried healing without my power then I'd have to learn all the other human magic and you know how I am with that stuff."

It was true, human magic really hated him, and portals barely even worked around him, so trying to learn it would just be a disaster. Honestly he couldn't do any magic except to heal, and that went haywire half the time, he didn't even understand how it worked half the time.

Alex finally cut in, "I already tried to talk him out of it Tatsuya. He's set on it. Even though I tried telling him it's different here than the New World. Human's are second here, unlike there where they're equal to vampires." They looked at him worriedly but his face showed he was serious about his decision.

"If I pass the first test then I'm going to be moving into the apartments that they have specifically for human recruits by the end of the week. Plus I already was in the army back in the New World so I have previous experience. I'm sure they'll accept me even if I'm younger than what they're used to."

* * *

 

In the end they did accept his transfer. He had to go through the training regiment again just to make sure that he was still in shape, which he passed with the highest score of the humans. He was placed under the Seirin platoon under the command of Aida Riko. Once he moved all his stuff into the apartment that he shared with the others he went to the morning drills.

He followed a messenger to the huge open field where the different platoons were forming their lines. "What was your platoon again?"

"Seirin," he replied. It didn't take long after to find them and soon a short, flat-chested woman was staring him down with the other new recruits.

"Alright. Everyone take your shirts off." He blinked and looked at the others to see that everyone who was new was just as confused as he was. "DID I STUTTER SOLDIERS? SHIRTS OFF NOW!" Kagami jumped, she sure did have a set of lungs on her. They all grudgingly took them off and she passed by each of them to write a few things down about them.

Aida paused in front of Kagami and he fought the urge to squirm under her assessing eyes. It felt like his soul was being bared before him. She looked him in the eye; amazement could be seen in them. "You're human?" She almost sounded like she couldn't believe it.

"Uh, yes…Ma'am." Everyone around him cringed at his late respectful speech. Aida just ignored it though to his relief.

"Hm. Interesting." With that she passed and went back to stand in front of them. "Alright pipsqueaks. We will be doing the standard drills, later the General will be joining us and we wouldn't want to look like we're slacking now would we?" They all responded with a 'no ma'am'. "Well get to it."

It wasn't long before most of them were sweating like pigs and they were finally able to stop when they heard a trumpet in the background. The six platoons lined up in the front were the most highly respected, and it was an honor for you to get into one of them. Kagami wasn't sure if he was lucky to have been chosen for one of the newly respected platoons such as Seirin but if it meant better pay then he was all for it.

The other platoons consisted of Yosen, which were the best defensive wise, Shuutoku who were best with long ranged weapons, Rakuzen for their mental prowess, Kaijo for their magical abilities, Touou for their strength in fighting and attack magic. Then finally Seirin for their overall abilities, they were the wild cards. There were other platoons behind them but they were just general soldiers with no special abilities or strengths.

The man next to him, Furihata if he remembered correctly, was shaking like a newborn lamb. Kagami wasn't sure how he even got into Seirin to be honest, it didn't seem like he had anything special about him. He felt kind of bad for him so he decided to give him some reassurance, "Hey, psst."

The guy looked up at him and widened his eyes, which only made his pupils smaller, and gulped. "Y-y-yeah?"

He turned to him slightly, "You gonna be alright? It's just the morning drills. Don't worry."

If possible his eyes got bigger, "W-what?"

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, "I said you're gonna be fine. So stop shaking."

"O-oh. Thanks." The guy looked up at him and he seemed to be somewhat okay now, "You're not that bad of a guy after all."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Kagami stopped horrified; the whole area was dead silent around them. He gulped and looked to the front of him to see Aida slapping herself on the forehead at his stupidity. Everyone around them was currently looking at him, and he gazed up at the seven figures on the stand above them had stopped talking as well.

"Who dared to interrupt me?" The voice spoke lazily, yet there was a deadly undertone in that deep voice that made everyone shiver. In a flash the man was in front of their platoon. He was very tall, even taller than Kagami (only by a cm or so his mind said stubbornly), with dark blue hair and tan skin. A katana was strapped to his hip and his eyes glowered a dangerous blue as he raked his gaze across the Seirin regiment.

His eyes settled on Furihata and he strode forward to stop before him. The poor boy was cowering under him and his legs were barely keeping him up. "Was it you?" Furihata could barely even open his mouth let alone respond. "Haa? I can't hear you?" The man lazily picked his ear with his pinky finger.

"It was me," Kagami looked up from the ground and said firmly. The blue eyes flashed to him and Kagami would never admit to his knees weakening at the power hidden beneath those apathetic eyes.

"Ohh?" The general, and as Kagami would later discover was named Aomine Daiki, was in front of him a second later looking at him with disdain. Kagami nodded and looked him in the eyes defiantly. Something flashed across his face but before Kagami could figure out what the man was circling around him sizing him up. He stiffened, but didn't move for fear of getting in more trouble than he already was. The other soldiers around him moved to give Aomine space. Aomine stopped behind him and leaned into him before whispering in his ear, "How brave of you to admit to it when you could have gotten away with it." And to his embarrassment the man seemed to have smelled his neck while he was still there, which didn't help calm Kagami's annoyance.

Kagami really tried to stop himself from saying something in response to the mocking voice, he really did. Honestly. "I wouldn't be a soldier if I didn't…sir." At least he said it quiet enough that only Aomine could hear or else Aida would have slapped him for mouthing back to a higher officer, not to mention the general.

Aomine threw his arm around Kagami's shoulder as he stopped next to him. "Is that so?" Not releasing Kagami he turned to Aida holding out his hand "Forms." She quickly handed them to him. Aomine finally moved his arm off to move in front of him while looking at his forms. "Hm. A returnee, huh?"

"Yes…sir." Kagami was scowling at him, this had to be the most annoying vampire he'd ever met and they'd barely spoken.

"Well _human_ , get ready to defend yourself." At that everyone moved quickly to give them both a wide berth. Kagami blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Aomine couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Kagami's face.

"Defend yourself. Since you insisted on interrupting during my opening ceremony which I didn't even want to do you're going to have to entertain me, human."

"I would if I had a sword… _sir_." He could hear people gasp at the blatant disrespect in his voice, and his vice-captain Hyuuga was holding Aida back from killing Kagami right there. Aomine only smirked wider and turned to face the captain.

"Give him your sword." Aida looked strained but threw the sword to Kagami. A pink haired girl was suddenly between them with a pissed off expression facing Aomine.

"Aomine-kun this is going too far. It was an accident and he's a new recruit. You know recruits don't get sword training till their second year."

"Oh shove off Satsuki. I'm just trying to liven up this lame ceremony. Plus he disrespected me."

"That's because you-," Momoi was cut off by a voice behind all of them.

"Satsuki, I want to see how this plays out. Leave Daiki to his fun. Though I will not have it if you harm him Daiki, he's still a soldier after all," Akashi's voice carried across the empty field and Momoi only pouted a bit before hurrying back to her seat.

"Yeah yeah Akashi. I'll go easy on the human. I doubt he'll be able to put up a fight for long. I won't even go all out." Kagami's shoulders got more and more tense as he spoke; this guy was seriously pissing him off. He may be young but that didn't mean he couldn't fight.

Fire burned in his eyes as he glared at the general, who only smirked back. Kagami may be human, but there was more to him than appeared and he'd make sure to prove it.

Aomine looked over at him and drew his weapon, "First to yield, or first blood wins. Not like you'll even touch me but come at me like you want to kill me."

Kagami peeled the sheath off and flung it to Aida who caught it easily before getting in his stance. Aomine frowned at his stance, Kagami knew it was unusual, his sword in his right hand only at his right side. Alex had taught him this particular sword style; it was more aggressive than the fluent sword style taught in the Old World.

Kagami barely had time to react before Aomine was in his face slashing at him. A clang was heard as he parried with one hand, he could see the shock in Aomine's eyes. It was admittedly close, but he still was able to parry, which was more than could be said for many who've fought him before, and with only one hand at that. Kagami pushed off and jumped back before attacking Aomine.

The bastard was quick and he easily pushed his attack aside only to stab towards Kagami. He shifted his weight to his right to move a bit to avoid it. He saw the general's sword turn so the sharp side was facing towards his stomach to slice at Kagami's side to which he quickly parried. "Ohh. Not too bad. Most wouldn't see that transfer," Aomine purred before moving forward again.

Kagami had to admit that it was very hard to keep up with him. The man was so smooth in his movements from defense to offense that he was amazed at the fact that _this_ was him holding back. He really didn't want to know how it would be if he was facing him at full strength, not that he'd ever say that out loud to the cocky bastard.

They moved across the grounds in a flurry of clashes, each not giving an inch to the other. When one would get the upper hand the other would fight to gain what they'd lost. Little did Kagami know that Aomine was slowly but steadily getting faster. The others could barely keep up with the movements and they stared at them in awe.

Kagami couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face and the pure happiness that shone in his eyes. At first he was angry, but now he didn't deny that he was having fun. He hadn't had an opponent this good for a long time. Aomine swiped low at his feet and he jumped over it to slash back at the other. He parried it and pushed Kagami back while sliding his sword down till it hit the guard and twirled around him. The push had made him stumble a bit so he couldn't recover as fast as usual to block the sword that was resting under his chin.

Panting was heard in his ear, and Kagami scowled. He was beaten but didn't want to admit defeat. A hand was gripping around his waist and he was pulled against the hard body behind him. "Yield."

"Never," he growled out through clenched teeth.

The man behind him pushed the sword into his neck a bit further while purring, "You fought well _Kagami_. Now yield or you wont like the consequences." Aomine smirked at how Kagami shivered involuntarily at his name.

"Fine, I… yield," he bit out. Kagami breathed in when the sword was taken away from his throat, but was a bit irked when he realized the man hadn't let him go yet. "Is there something else you needed…sir?" He looked back to lock eyes with Aomine.

Aomine's eyes lit up in amusement at the anger Kagami was showing him, and Kagami noticed the man was brushing his thumb across his hipbone slowly. To which he scowled but couldn't help his face from getting a bit pink. The blue haired man leered at him before taking his hand off his hip and swiping the bit of blood that had dripped from Kagami's neck and licking it off his finger. "Hm… nope," with that he released him and went to stop before Akashi and muttered something before walking back into the mansion where the pure bloods stayed.

Kagami stared after him face still pink in embarrassment. _What the fuck was that about?!_ The procession went back to normal after that but Kagami barely paid any attention, although he noticed that it was taken over by a green haired vampire whom looked very aggravated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soo…. Whatcha think? Eh? Any good? Commenting is love. :3


	3. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu, Takao, and Kagami are called in to speak with Akashi and the Generation of Miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg, you guys are seriously amazing honestly *blushes* I really didn’t expect such a response! Since you guys were so awesome I decided to get this cranked out today (and because I just cant wait lol I’m a comment whore what can I say?)

Two weeks had passed since the opening ceremony and what Kagami calls the most embarrassing moment of his life. Thankfully it had ended as well as it could have because he didn't have his life cut short by Captain Aida. Just thinking back on it gave him the chills.

_Right after the morning drills all the platoons dispersed to continue their own specialized training. Kagami was still in a daze after the fight so he didn't feel the intense presence behind him before he was tackled to the ground and put in a hold. "Gah~!" He screeched, manly like of course, much to the amusement of the others._

_Aida was still on his back shouting at him, "You BAKA! Accidently interrupting the opening ceremony is one thing, but then purposely disrespecting the damn GENERAL!? Are you trying to get killed?" Kagami couldn't get out of the hold no matter what he did, but thankfully it didn't last long. He groaned once she got off,_ where the hell did all that strength come from? She had to be descended from gorillas.

_When he peeled himself off the ground he faced her and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, sorry…ma'am."_

_She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did I do to deserve a platoon of idiots?"_

" _HEY," Was the resounding chorus from the others._

" _Kagami, you'll be tripling your training regiment. And you'll be joining the third years in sword training. You've at least shown yourself proficient enough in that." The others all thought to themselves, 'Proficient is a bit underrated'. "Report an hour earlier than usual, if you're late I'll quadruple the training." To say Kagami was distressed was an understatement. The woman was evil, pure evil._

He had been doing the triple drills for a while now and the exhaustion was showing in his body when he went for his lunch break with the rest of the platoons. Thankfully all the top respected platoons ate before the others and by some stroke of luck it seemed Seirin got there first, with the exception of Mitobe (he had left early he had said that he had a meeting, or more like Koganei interpreted his blank face). The mess hall was a very clean building in between their sleeping quarters and the Healing Unit.

To everyone's surprise when they got into the building there was no one in the kitchen and no food was placed out yet. "Did we miss an announcement or something?" Koganei asked.

"No… not that I remember," Hyuuga answered thoughtfully. They were all standing in the line next to the counter waiting for anyone to show up. Kagami's annoyance was steadily rising; he was tired, sweaty, hungry, and just plain pissed off.

After waiting five minutes Kagami scowled and jumped over the counter, "That's it, I'm not waiting anymore."

Hyuuga looked scandalized, "Kagami I don't think that's a good idea. The Head Cook will crush you if he finds out you went in there without his permission." Kagami just ignored him and went to the back where there was a cooler and started pulling out random ingredients. A stress mark appeared on Hyuuga's forehead, "You stupid Kouhai ignoring your elders, I'll teach you a thing or two!" He made to jump over after him but Kiyoshi held him back while smiling innocently.

"Just let him do it, you know how Kagami gets when he doesn't eat. We'll all pay for it later." The others cringed at the thought and looked at each other, "And it's a plus, if Kagami cooks we wont get in trouble and we'll be fed." All eyes looked at Kiyoshi, whom was still smiling.

"You're kinda devious Kiyoshi," Hyuuga said, but went back to waiting for Kagami whom was now cutting all the ingredients and putting them into a big pan.

"What are you making, Kagami?" Izuki peered over the counter to look into the pot.

"Just some simple Katsu Curry." The others looked on in amazement and wonder as Kagami moved around the kitchen like he had grown up there. "It shouldn't be much longer, did you guys want any side dishes?" They all shouted out different things to which Kagami nodded and went about preparing the things that he could.

The delicious smells coming from the kitchen seemed to attract the attention of the other platoons, which were just entering the mess hall. Kagami had just given the last plate out to Hyuuga and was about to grab his own when the Shuutoku platoon got in the line. "Hey, can I get the Main dish with an extra side of rice?" The guy had black hair and sharp, slate blue eyes that shone with mischief.

Kagami's eyebrow twitched but he nonetheless gave it to him; he after all knew how it was to be hungry if his growling stomach was any indication. Much to his dismay the influx of hungry people didn't stop coming. Every time he tried to grab his own plate another platoon came through asking for food. In fact he had almost run out and had to prepare _more_ food, he even ended up making a selection of desserts because people wouldn't stop complaining.

After about an hour of cooking it seemed a few other cooks had come in a few minutes after he finished feeding the six different platoons. Once again he had finally grabbed his plate and started filling it to the brim before a hand rested on his shoulder, "Hey you must be the new guy. Thanks for coming in early. We're so sorry we're late, very sorry." Kagami turned around to face a mousy brown-haired guy who was tying on his apron.

"But I'm not-," he was cut off by another guy this time.

"Now now Kouhai don't talk back to your superiors. Grab some more rice from the back we're running out. Drills were extra hard today it seems. I wonder if any girls saw how hard I was working," he mused as he posed for effect.

_What the hell?_ Kagami only did as he said because the guy was creepin' him out. When he came back he started making more Katsu Curry again as the other soldiers had started pouring in. After finishing the curry again he started on making some New World type of desserts much to everyone's delight. He paused and thought to himself, _how the heck did I get roped into this? Is there someone up there that hates me?_ As he put the finishing touches of icing on the cake a bruising grip grabbed the top of his head and forcefully turned his head to look back.

Kagami couldn't help but gulp, the guy behind him was giving off an intense vibe, it didn't help that he was a freaking _giant_. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my kitchen?"

The mousy guy, Sakurai as he found out a bit ago, spoke up from beside him, "Ah, sorry Murasakibara-sama, isn't he the new guy?" When the giant turned to look at Sakurai he flinched and started muttering 'sorry' over and over again while slowly backing away. The last sorry was muttered to Kagami as he fled to the back room. Honestly, Kagami didn't blame the kid.

"Kagami Taiga, sir… I'm making cake." In an instant the grip loosened a bit and an interested look came onto the giants face.

"Cake?" He peered over Kagami's shoulder his eyes widening as he saw the huge cake that was just finished decorating. "Hmm…" Murasakibara cut himself the biggest portion Kagami had ever seen in his life, which was huge considering his own appetite, and bit into it. Within seconds the portion was gone and he turned to Kagami. "It's good Kaga-chin. Leave drills tomorrow an hour early and report for duty here." He never would have thought that cake would save his life one day.

_Kaga-chin?_ That was all Kagami could think as the giant left his side to lazily sit on the sidelines and occasionally test food. Then after that thought settled in the next one was, _Report for duty? He doesn't even work in the Cooking Unit!_

Moriyama sidled up to him after Murasakibara left, "You're lucky, and Murasakibara-sama only gives nicknames to people he respects. The cake must've been damn good." When he also tried it stars shone in his eyes. "Please teach me how to make this, maybe I'll attract some girls with this delicious treat tomorrow." Then to Kagami's horror, Moriyama _giggled_ at the thought and left to finish what he was working on.

Finally, after what seemed like six hours (it was in fact only one and a half) he was able to grab his own plate to fill up. Kagami sighed wearily as he sat down with the rest of the Seirin regiment who were already eating the dessert that he made. A few comments of gratitude and praise were thrown his way and though it made him happy he was too hungry to answer.

Kagami picked up his spoon and almost wept in joy. "Kagami-kun, a moment please." His plate and utensil flew out of his hands to smash on the ground as he screeched in surprise.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE," was the first thing out of his mouth, the second was as he gazed at the floor spilled across the floor. Kagami fell to his knees wailing in dismay, "Why? Why? My food!" He turned to glare at the guy who interrupted his meal. The man had pale blue hair and bright blue eyes with the blankest look on his face, no remorse for ruining precious food.

"Kagami-kun I've been here since you sat down."

He just sighed and slumped on the table, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I suspect almost everyone knows your name after the opening ceremony," the guy deadpanned.

Kagami huffed, a little embarrassed, "yeah well anyone would have made that mistake."

"Actually no one's ever disrupted the ceremony _and_ disrespected the general in the same setting before. It took a lot of bravery facing up to your mistake."

"Okay now I cant tell if you're giving me a compliment or insulting me," Kagami peered into the empty blue eyes. "And who says stuff like that with a blank face anyways?"

"I didn't mean to insult you Kagami-kun," the man said innocently, to which Kagami snorted in disbelief. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am here on orders of Akashi-sama. You are being summoned to the mansion. I regret to inform you that you will not have time for your meal."

This got the attention of the rest at the table. "We'll make sure to have a nice ceremony for your funeral Kagami," Kiyoshi smiled. Hyuuga just snorted and the rest broke into laughter.

"That's not funny guys, and he wouldn't kill me for that," the others said nothing. "…Right? Guys?" They all promptly went back to their meals ignoring Kagami who was now sweating bullets.

"Come Kagami-kun, there are others I must grab also." With that Kuroko walked away with Kagami trailing behind him. They went up to the table that held the Shuutoku platoon. Kuroko stopped behind the guy that Kagami remembered seeing earlier that day. Before Kuroko could say anything the man turned around and smiled.

"Hello Kuroko-san. Is there something that the right hand man of Akashi-sama needs from a lowly soldier like me?"

"If you would follow me I'm sure you'll find out Takao-kun. And Kuroko is just fine." He scooped the rest of his dessert in his mouth before standing up and waving at the rest of his orange colored platoon mates. As they were walking to another table Takao nudged Kagami.

"Hey, you know what this is about?"

Kagami frowned in thought, "Kuroko didn't give me any hints. Though I'm hoping it's not about the opening ceremony."

The guy laughed to his displeasure. "I must say that was a good show you put on. I can't believe you went toe to toe with General Aomine, though I doubt that was all there was too him. That guys a monster at fighting."

"…He wasn't that good," Kagami muttered irritated. There was no way in hell he was complimenting that bastard. His ego seemed big enough as it was.

"Pft you're funny, as if you don't know that no one's defeated him before," Takao laughed but stopped when Kagami just looked at him. "Kami-sama, you really don't know?"

"And what if I didn't? Got a problem with that," he glared down at the man.

Takao snickered again. "This is just too good," but he didn't explain any further since they had arrived at the Kaijo table.

"Kasamatsu-kun, may I speak with you?" Just like Kagami the guy flinched at the sound of a voice appearing next to him, but had the dignity to refrain from yelping.

"Is there something you need Kuroko?" This guy seemed to be familiar with Kuroko with the way he spoke with him.

"Akashi-sama requires your presence immediately." Kasamatsu nodded and they went outside before opening a portal to the mansion. Kagami wondered why they didn't just walk there, it wasn't that far, but his mind supplied him with one reason, _security_. The portal that opened was a special one that would only allow certain people access to enter. "Here wear these or else you'll be forcibly removed from the room." He handed them each a little charm that they put in their pockets.

The room was huge with various paintings and sculptures lining the walkway that lead to a platform that had steps leading up to it. On the dais there was seven seats but the one in the middle was by far the most ornate one. Seated on the throne was a short, magenta haired man who had the presence of a person who knows he's in charge. The seat to the left of him was empty and the next on that side was the pink haired vampire, Momoi if he remembers right. After him was an irritated looking green haired megane.

On the other side of Akashi was an empty chair that Kuroko walked up to claim. Next to Kuroko was a slightly bigger chair that Kagami figured was for the giant since he was the only one that would be able to sit in it, and finally a blonde haired beauty. The guy had the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen and the clearest skin, if he didn't have relatively short hair Kagami would have mistaken him for a girl.

All those thoughts went straight out the window as soon as he noticed the table placed in front of them that was covered in the most delicious looking food. Three chairs were placed opposite Akashi and the other pure bloods. "Please, have a seat soldiers." Kagami chose the middle with Takao on his right and Kasamatsu on the left.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I requested a meeting with you three." The others nodded but Kagami couldn't tear his eyes away from the food. "To begin-," a portal opening on the far end of the dais interrupted Akashi. A yawn was heard as a figure stepped through. Aomine looked as bored as ever as he strode smoothly over to plop on the seat next to Akashi. "You're late Daiki."

Kagami looked at him incredulously after he tore his eyes away from the food for a second. Aomine was barely dressed (a dark blue yukata that was open a bit in the front and his sword strapped to his side), had no shoes on, and had terrible bed hair. He had obviously just woken up. "I was busy with drills and stuff," was his lackluster response. It was obvious no one believed him. Around this time Aomine finally noticed who was looking at him across from the table. "What the hell's this baka doing here?" He smirked at Kagami, "back for another beating?"

"You wish," he exploded while waving his fist. "I'll kick your ass next time!" The table was quiet for a second before the blonde burst out giggling.

"He's so cute~!"

"I'm NOT cute!"

"Look at him all in denial," the blonde giggled again. "Kagamicchi you are just too precious."

"Kagamicchi?" He asked confused.

This time Momoi answered, "Ignore Ki-chan Kagamin."

"Kagamin?!"

"Bakagami's definitely anything _but_ cute. Now ugly I would agree with."

"BAKAGAMI?!" This was the last straw for Kagami. He stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "WHO YOU CALLIN' BAKA YOU… YOU AHOMINE!"

Aomine's eyes sharpened as he sneered and he was about to retort when a very exasperated Akashi cut in, "Silence." One word was all it took for everyone to shut up. Kagami sat down when a glare was directed towards him. "Now… back to where I was before I was rudely interrupted." He turned his red and yellow eyes on Takao. "Kazunari I have chosen you to be put as the guard for Shintarou, he needs someone with a keen eye that will help him with his experiments while watching out for attacks. It has been shown that you have an impressive magic that will aide him greatly."

Midorima huffed, "Akashi-sama this is really not necessary. I do not want nor need an assistant."

"You will heed my decision Shintarou. After the last accident I don't want a do over." That seemed to shut the man up. He pushed up his glasses and glared at Takao who just snickered. "You will report to the Healing Unit first thing tomorrow after standard drills. I am also giving you access to Shintarou's lab and room," Akashi ignored Midorima's sputtering and waved his hand. A screen appeared in front of him and he swiped a few things to find what he was looking for before clicking on the right portal number and pulling it from the see through pad. With a flick of his finger it was absorbed into Takao's head, "That is the location number and I have given you a special pass so that you are allowed through. That is all, you are dismissed." Takao stood up and bowed and threw a wink to Kagami and Kasamatsu.

"Don't worry Shin-chan~! We'll have lots of fun together." He smiled mischievously at Midorima.

"Don't call me that. You will refer to me as Midorima-sama at all times now that you are under my command."

Takao chortled at his response, "Sure thing Shin-chan. See you tomorrow~," he bowed once more to an amused Akashi before a portal was opened via Kuroko and he left.

Akashi turned to Kasamatsu next. This time when a portal opened and Murasakibara stepped through quietly munching on leftovers of the cake Kagami made Akashi just ignored him. "Yukio it's good to see you. Satsuki informs me that you're progress has been quite pleasing these past hundred years." The only one that was confused about this was the blonde vampire at the end.

"Akashicchi you know this cute soldier?" Kasamatsu twitched at the mention of being cute, but since he was his in front of Akashi he didn't respond.

Akashi smirked, "In fact I do. Atsushi changed him through my orders even before you were chosen to fill the seventh seat. Yukio was almost chosen to fill the seat you are sitting in actually, but I wanted him to get more experience so I decided on you." Kise looked in amazement at Kasamatsu, though the man showed no outer expression. "Yukio, though you have not yet fulfilled all your requirements I am assigning you to guard Ryouta, there has been more troubles coming from the New World and it would put my mind at ease knowing that one of my most trusted soldiers is guarding him. Since Ryouta is known for his flights of fancy ("That's mean Akashicchi~!" Kise pouted), you will be in charge of making sure he stays on task."

Only a flicker of aggravation showed on Kasamatsu's face before he nodded reluctantly and looked over and the blonde. Akashi could sense the distress that Kasamatsu was emanating and added, "Because this is such a special case, and I can't trust Ryouta to do what he's told, you will be granted seniority over him." That eased some of the tension in Kasamatsu.

"Very well sire."

Kagami didn't even notice when Kasamatsu left to be honest. After he had heard the beginnings of Akashi's talk to Takao the scent of the food was too much for him. His hungry tummy was demanding food, and it didn't help that right in front of him was a generous amount. And the vampires were just letting it go to waste! He could feel himself salivating over the various plates, wondering how they would taste.

"-aiga, Taiga, _Taiga_." He broke out of his trance to look up. Blinking in confusion he blushed when he noticed all eyes on him.

Clearing his throat he scratched the back of his head, "…Sorry sir." Aomine snickered and he shot him a glare.

"Is the poor _Tiger_ -chan hungry?"

Kagami snapped, "No, and don't call me Tiger." Though his stomach chose that moment to set off a loud growl that echoed through the hall. His cheeks flamed up in mortification. This time almost everyone laughed at him and he couldn't help but turn away.

"Look, he's pouting."

"Shut up, Aho."

"You're the idiot, not me."

His head turned to face Aomine so fast that it cracked, "I'm not an idiot, idiot."

"You're both idiots," Kuroko input.

They both glared at him and said in unison, "No I'm not!" To which they then glared at each other. "Don't mimic me!"

Akashi cut in before they went off again, "Taiga, you just came from the mess hall. Did you not eat properly?"

"Ah, Aka-chin that may be my fault."

"Explain Atsushi."

"He was baking me a cake."

"…"

Momoi looked confused and pulled out a file from a space pocket, "but it says here that he doesn't work in the Cooking Unit. Why was he in the kitchen?"

Murasakibara shrugged, "Found him there when we came in late today. Kaga-chin makes good cake." Aomine looked at the cake he was still eating and tried to grab some. The purple haired giant who guarded his food religiously quickly shut him down.

They all looked at him pointedly, clearly waiting for him to explain. Kagami sighed, "Seirin was the first platoon in the mess hall and we waited for a while but there wasn't anyone there. So I decided to make some food because Aida has been putting me through triple drills since…" He didn't want to say that it was because of the opening ceremony, but from the smug look Aomine was shooting him it was obvious he knew. "Anyways, I was gonna stop but then platoons just kept pouring in and I couldn't get away from the damn kitchen long enough to eat my meal."

Kuroko seemed to appear in his seat making Kagami jump a little, "It's true Akashi-sama. In fact I had just gotten there when he was about to eat, but due to some mishap he dropped his food."

"What do you mean 'mishap' you brat? You're the reason I dropped my food!"

"Well, please do eat, we have plenty here." At that Kagami relaxed, a bit surprised. For all the rumors he had heard about Akashi being a domineering tyrant he still seemed to care about his own.

Kagami's face lit up in a brilliant smile, "Thanks!" He was too interested in piling up a plate to notice that the pure blooded vampires were looking at him awe, all thinking one thing _'What an angel'_. Though that thought was quickly dismissed when they looked on in horror as he devoured a third of the food at the table within minutes.

"Where the fuck does it all go?" Aomine whispered to Momoi who shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to know all about our soldiers?"

"There's no way anyone would have been able to guess _that_ was possible for a human," she whispered back.

Akashi gained the attention of the table again, "To the final matter of the day, because of the skill shown in your duel against Daiki two weeks ago you will be reporting directly to him for further training."

Kagami choked on his food, "Um…What?" This was said at the same time as Aomine who exploded, "No way in hell am I training him!"

"Satsuki's information on you has shown that you have great potential to grow, so in order to make those talents blossom I want you to go to Daiki every day after the daily drills. This is nonnegotiable for both of you." He looked at each of them, making them swallow their protests.

"Yes…sir." _Why? Why? WHY?! It was official Kami-sama hated him. There's no other reason he would put him through being in that aggravating, lazy, cocky bastards presence otherwise._ From the pissed off look on Aomine's face, he knew that he was going to get the brunt of his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: holy moly. That was a lot longer than i meant it to be, hope ya guys dont mind. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for all the comments before! And yea i am new to AO3 though i've been reading on here for a while longer, I commented under the name 'Dusk' so a few of you may know me from that.


	4. Kagami's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realized that the whole Kasamatsu being almost chosen for the seventh seat may be a bit confusing because of how I worded it since it was only a year ago that Haizaki was abdicated from it. What I meant was that Kasamatsu was changed not long after the first few vampires (Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, Haizaki) and then later Kise was changed (so that's why he doesn't know about Kasamatsu). And when Haizaki was kicked out (a year ago) then the debate went up for who would take over and though Akashi thought about Kasamatsu he chose Kise because of his magical abilities. Hope that clears some stuff up for you guys.
> 
> ALSO IM SO SO SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE SLIGHT SERIOUSNESS/ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER, I PROMISE IT'S NOT GOING TO BE TOO ANGSTY OF A STORY
> 
> Warning: slight smut at the end.

The fire was crackling behind his seat on the dais as Akashi stared at the shogi board. There was no one across from him, but there were pieces on the board in the middle of a play. Momoi quietly entered the hall and took up the empty seat. "Speak Satsuki, it is unlike you to be hesitant in saying what is on your mind."

She pouted a bit looking every bit innocent but there was intelligence behind that façade that no one could deny, "Why did you put Kagamin under Dai-chan's command for training?"

Akashi didn't look up from the board, "Now Satsuki, is that the right question to ask?" While she was thinking over her next question Akashi reviewed what happened earlier that day.

_Akashi could tell that the reluctant acceptance that Kagami would be under Aomine's control put a sour taste in his mouth, if his expression was any indication. He knew that they both were unhappy with the situation and he couldn't help chuckling to himself. If only they could see what he could, but then again, where would the fun in that be?_

_Before anyone could say anything Murasakibara whined, "But Aka-chin I told him to come into the Cooking Unit after drills tomorrow. Is Mine-chin going to take him away from me?"_

" _No that's fine Atsushi. Change of plans Taiga, after you finish with the Cooking Unit_ then _you will report to Daiki."_

" _Where will I be reporting to him?"_

" _I will give you the same clearance as Kazunari and Yukio but for Daiki."_

_This seemed to displease Aomine greatly, "Akashi please tell me you're not giving this baka access to my room." Kagami's eyes twitched at the name-calling but he somehow refrained from jumping across the table to strangle him._

" _In fact I am Daiki. Are you questioning my judgment?" Aomine pursed his lips, looking fully put out but didn't respond. "Very good, now here is the portal location." Akashi quickly did the same for Kagami as he had with the guys before him, pulling out his see-through pad to pick the right location._

" _Oh don't look so down Aominecchi~! That'll wrinkle your face," Kise smiled brightly._

_Aomine just glared and gave a noncommittal grunt before snapping back, "What like the wrinkles on your face?"_

_Panic was clearly shown on Kise's face and he screeched, "Where? I don't have any wrinkles right Momoicchi!?" He frantically pulled out a mirror from his own space pocket and quickly searched for any dreaded wrinkles while the rest who were used to his dramatics ignored him. Kagami though, looked positively startled that a guy could reach such high-pitched noises._

" _Is that all Akashi…sama?"_

" _Almost Taiga. Be patient," Akashi turned to the pure bloods next to him. "I would like to speak to Taiga alone, only Tetsuya and Satsuki are allowed to stay." Midorima, Kise, and Aomine glanced at Akashi curiously, obviously wondering what he could want with a new recruit that couldn't be shared with them. Atsushi just didn't care, and simply grabbed some sweets and another vile of blood off the table before departing along with the rest of them._

" _What is it you want?" Kagami spoke bluntly; he didn't like this entire running around type of speech. If you were going to ask someone something just do it._

_Leaning in Akashi stared at him for a few moments, making Kagami squirm a bit. "You are one of the few returnees from the New World, and even fewer of those that were in the military let alone that I can trust without a inkling of a doubt."_

" _And…?" He trailed off, not exactly sure where this was going. And Kagami had no idea what he had done to gain Akashi's trust._

" _I want you to tell me the exact conditions of the New World. Kise was there a year ago before he had succeeded to the seventh seat but after that I had them pulled because of the war. Tell me everything you know."_

_Kagami gulped, he may be an idiot (though he'd deny it till his dying day) but he heard the underlying threat. If he didn't tell him everything there would be hell to pay. He didn't really know where to start. Thankfully Momoi had a suggestion, "Why don't we just ask him questions that we want to know and have him elaborate? We could be here all day otherwise." Akashi nodded and looked toward Kagami._

" _Uhh, well what do you wanna know?"_

" _You were in the military before, so you know when the fighting started and why. So as Satsuki mentioned, elaborate."_

_Kagami sighed and looked to the side, a faraway look in his eyes. A frown was etched deeply into his face as he started to talk. "It all began around a year and a half ago. The two factions, the Ishiyama and Gushiken, were still at peace. I grew up in the capitol of the Gushiken faction; it was there that my now adoptive mother who was the General of the military forces took me in. So from an early age I was subjected to sword training and drills along with the soldiers. I wasn't officially a soldier until I was fifteen, which was unusual even there, since the wartime draft hadn't started yet. Because of my connections to the General I personally knew King Mikami, he was a gentle man but that was all before_ he _came."_

" _Who?" Kuroko asked. Kagami didn't even have the energy to flinch in surprise._

" _He went by the name Zenchou. I have no idea where he came from, but he suddenly showed up out of nowhere a year and a half ago. He somehow gained the trust of the King despite the warnings Alex, who was the current General at the time, gave him. Zenchou he… he poisoned King Mikami's mind. I don't know how, and I don't have any proof, but I know it was him." Kagami gripped the handles of the chair so hard they started to crack._

_He squeezed his eyes closed as if in pain and continued, "It didn't show at first but within months the once sweet, gentle hearted man became spiteful and paranoid at nonexistent threats. Alex and I… we tried to keep him sane but there was nothing we could do. Eventually he fell to the poisonous whispers of Zenchou. Around half a year ago we had a friendly envoy from the Ishiyama faction that was trying to patch up the quickly failing relationship but Mikami would have none of it. He went into a fit of rage and had all of the emissaries murdered, which started the war between the once peaceful nations."_

_Kagami looked up at Akashi, the fury in his eyes was seen easily, making his ruby red eyes burn like the morning sun. "If I ever get my hands on him, I'll_ kill _him. He destroyed families and a peace that had lasted for a hundred years, and I don't even know why."_

" _By the way your speaking it seemed that the war started half a year ago is that correct Taiga?" Akashi's voice was strangely soft but he paid it no mind. He was already too deep in his memories. Kuroko shot Akashi a look; he had thought that the war had started not long ago. It seemed Kise's predictions were wrong for once. Though it didn't look like Akashi was shocked by this news at all._

_He nodded, "Yes that's right. But the war hadn't really started yet, it was more of the skirmishes and small battles, that didn't make it any less bloody though."_

_Kuroko shot Kagami a slightly startled look, which any other time Kagami would have been thrilled to have drawn out from the seemingly emotionless man, "That would mean that you have seen battle already Kagami."_

_Momoi was devastated, "Poor Kagamin. No wonder you fought so well against Aomine-kun. But why did you leave after fighting so hard for another couple months?"_

_Kagami spoke through his bangs, his head hanging slightly, "I only stuck around that long because I had grown to love the people there, and it was the only home that I had ever really known. But as the war raged on and my surviving friends dwindled to none it made me doubt what my purpose there was. Why was I fighting a war that held no meaning to me? Why should I give my life for a kingdom that no longer held my trust? I was so angry and upset that I did the worst thing I could have. I went to King Mikami and tried to ask him to stop the war, to get him to realize what was happening to him, to his_ people _."_

_The others didn't ask any questions, just waited patiently for him to continue. Kagami's left hand let go of the arm of the chair to grasp on his pant leg as a single drop splattered on it, a few more following after. He continued with a shaky voice, "Alex had followed after me to try to protect me from the King, because thinking back I know that she knew what would happen when I questioned his orders. His paranoia knew no bounds and he accused me of being a traitor and sentenced me to death. Somehow Alex talked him into letting her have the punishment after I was taken away. There must have been some last drop of his gentle soul for Alex because she was like a daughter to him. He only had his men slash her eyes with a cursed dagger that no magic would ever be able to heal instead of death. I didn't know until I was released later that day what had happened. Thankfully Alex had foreseen that we would leave the country and sent out a request to transfer to the Old World a few weeks before this happened. We quickly packed everything and fled the New World, because though we were released we knew it wouldn't be long before a wanted poster would be displayed." He drew in a deep breath before exhaling unsteadily, "and, well, here I am."_

_Kagami waited for his tears to dry before looking up at the three people across from him. The next words were spoken so bitterly it hurt even their dead hearts, "and it was all my fault. I should have seen what Zenchou was doing earlier. I could have… well I could have done something for fucks sake!"_

_Satsuki was by his side and pulling him into a hug before he even knew what was happening. Kagami wasn't a man that was known for being weak or crying, but he allowed himself a moment of self-loathing before retreating from her warm embrace. His face was conspicuously blank, as he looked Akashi in the eyes. "Is there anything else you want to know Akashi?" He purposely left off the –sama, but Akashi was gracious enough to let it go because of the pure suffering that was shown on his face._

" _After your training with Daiki, every other day you will report to Kuroko for magic training. That is all." With that Kagami pulled himself from the chair and went through the portal Kuroko put up for him his shoulders slumped as if he had the weight of the world resting on them._

Akashi was pulled from his thoughts as Momoi asked her rephrased question. "What I meant was, why Dai-chan specifically? Why not someone else? Some would say that having Dai-chan train him would be the worst way to bring out his talent and that others would be better. Which brings me to my next question. You put Kagamin in magic training under Kuroko, not Kise whom is the best overall magician among us, excluding yourself of course. Why?"

He merely smirked, "That's better." He paused for a moment before answering her question with a question. "What does Kuroko know in magic that Kise does not?"

Momoi was not stupid, she knew that he completely omitted the answer of the first question. But she relented, if Akashi did not want her to know, she certainly wouldn't find out until he wanted. "Kise is not a specialized magician unlike us, he is an overall magician whereas Kuroko is focused on one type," Momoi looked up to see if she was correct but Akashi gave nothing away. "Kuroko's specialization is in gathering information that I cannot get, by means of spying through stealth and misdirection. He is very knowledgeable in ancient and unheard of magic's and…" she paused, her eyes widening. "You think that…? At least this explains how he was able to keep up with Dai-chan, more than just his experience in the war."

Akashi only looked up at her with pride; it wasn't just anyone that could think along the same lines as him. She released a breath, "but that would mean…" He nodded and she slumped in her chair. "This could change _everything_."

"Indeed it will Satsuki, and we will be prepared, but one thing will remain unchanged. I will still be absolute," and with that he moved one of the pieces on the board with a finality that could only be done by someone that has complete confidence in what they were doing. The sound echoed across the room and Momoi couldn't help the goose bumps rising on her arms. "Kagami Taiga is the catalyst. Whether he knows it or not his actions will change the world for better or worse."

* * *

After that gut-wrenching talk Kagami's head was permanently in the clouds of previous memories. His feet just carried him automatically back to the Soldiers Quarters and into the area where he shared it with the other Seirin platoon. It was already late in the afternoon but people were already getting ready for bed, they had early morning drills after all. The others waved at him and Hyuuga stepped next to him, "Hey Kagami we…" he trailed off when he noticed that Kagami didn't even pay attention and passed by to get ready for bed.

Hyuuga instantly went to Kiyoshi, "What's up with Kagami? I know we joked about Akashi killing him but I didn't know he could kill someone without them actually dying! Kagami look's like he's somewhere else." The rest of the platoon gathered around the two whispering third years to join in, they too had noticed something was wrong.

"Yeah, it looks like his soul was _sucked_ out," Izuki said to the annoyance of Hyuuga.

"This is not the time for your stupid puns Izuki!" Hyuuga snapped and slapped the back of Izuki's head. "And that was just awful anyways!"

Kiyoshi mused to himself, "I don't know it was pretty funny."

Hyuuga groaned at the look of happiness of Izuki's face, "Don't encourage him, please."

"What should we do? I've never seen Kagami like this before, or that's what Mitobe says," Koganei translates as Mitobe nods next to him.

"Y-yeah, Kagami's always helped us out but we never seem to be able to do anything for him," Furihata put in. They all nod and turn their heads to look at Hyuuga who just groaned.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the vice-captain, so you should be the one to figure it out," was the collective answer.

"That's just stupid, you Kouhai's are the one's that should come up with something!"

"Oooh, clutch time Hyuuga's coming out." Kiyoshi smiled, "He should be able to come up with something!"

"Aida!" Hyuuga lets out suddenly. To which all of them jump up and look around for said girl.

"Where? If she see's us messing around when we're supposed to be sleeping we're so dead!" Furihata shivers at the thought.

A stress mark appears on Hyuuga's head, "No you baka's! I meant Aida's the solution to our problem."

" _Ohhh…_ " They all said, "We don't get it."

Koganei nods, "Yeah I mean the only thing she could help with is give him extra training to take his mind off things." They all snorted at that because it was somewhat true.

"I think the last thing Kagami needs is extra training, he's already doing triple. Maybe he needs to relax more then? We should see if Aida would let him off perhaps. He has been doing exceptionally well these past two weeks. Now the only thing that it comes down to now is whose going to ask her…" this time all eyes looked in Kiyoshi's direction.

He looked surprised, "Eh? Why me?"

"You're the one dating her," Izuki supplies. "You know maybe take her out for a midnight romantic stroll and pop the question. But the question about Kagami getting time off… not about you know, marriage or whatever."

"Where the hell did that even come from?" Hyuuga mutters. "But that aside, he does have a point." Kiyoshi sighed a bit but accepted that he wasn't going to get out of this.

* * *

Sunlight shone through one of the windows of the Sleeping Quarters onto Kagami's face. _Damn sunlight too bright… wait sunlight?_ Instantly he shot up, how come no one woke him up? He was so damn late! Kagami got ready the fastest he had ever, all the while dreading what Aida would do once she got ahold of him. While sliding his shirt on he ran out of the door to the area where Seirin was finishing up their routine. "Captain Aida I'm so so sorry! I really didn't mean to sleep in late and…"

She put a hand up to stop his rambling, "I know."

He blinked, "…you know?"

"Yes I know," she smiled at him. "You've been working hard these few weeks and the rest of the guys asked me to give you a reprieve for this morning because you had a meeting with Akashi yesterday. And I'm guessing that he gave you a punishment enough as it is."

Kagami looked behind him, wide-eyed at the rest of the platoon who were smiling at him. "Wow, I can't…" Face slowly morphing into a beautiful smile, "Thank you so much."

Hyuuga, still blushing, cleared his throat. "Well don't want a Kouhai like you to get ahead of us in training now would we?" They shook their heads.

"Alright everyone enough slackin'. Get back to work! Just an hour more!" Aida yelled out, and everyone else got back into positions. "Kagami you can go rest some more, but this afternoon you'll have to work like the rest of them."

"Oh, actually I meant to talk to you about that yesterday. It seems that I am also helping out in the Cooking Unit from now on, so I'll have to leave early everyday."

She sighed but nodded, "anything else?" Damn Murasakibara already takes Mitobe, now he was taking Kagami too?

Kagami tried not to scowl but it was hard, "Uhh yeah… I guess after eating I'm supposed to report directly to General Ah-Aomine."

It was Aida's turn to be shocked, her mouth hanging down a bit before snapping closed. "Well… wasn't expecting that. I guess you should get headed toward the mess hall then." Aida looked at her watch, "it seems you're already late. Mitobe already left 10 minutes ago."

"FUCK!" He shot off towards the mess hall and Aida couldn't help laughing, he was as helpless as ever. Which meant he was feeling better, she couldn't stop wondering what it was that caused him to be so devastated from what Kiyoshi told her last night.

* * *

Kagami was finally given leave by Murasakibara to leave and he had never been out of the mess hall faster. For how lazy and childlike the guy was, he sure was a slave driver. He had barely had a moment to stop and rest before he was onto the next task that was given to him. Though when he realized where he had to go next his feet slowed, he really didn't want to see that ganguro bastard. Knowing that he could go to his room to get him made him want to puke in his mouth he discarded that idea right away. He would just have to go to the training place Aomine usually went to before him then.

The only problem was, he had no idea where that was. Thinking really hard, he could only think of a few people that might know. The first was that blue haired vampire, Kuroko, but he threw that away. God knows how he'd find him anyways. The second was Akashi, but no way in hell was he asking him after last night. So that only left one person, Momoi. Though he had no basis for thinking they were close other than that she tried to stop Aomine from dueling with him and that they had been whispering to each other yesterday. Kagami shrugged, _might as well try, I mean how hard would it be to find a pink haired vampire_?

Kagami ate his previous words; it was in fact, _very_ hard to find a pink haired vampire. He had wandered all around the area, and double-checked; the only place he hadn't looked was the restricted areas of the mansion. Groaning in frustration he finally decided to ask around, since he was so close to the Envoy Unit he decided to pay Kise and Kasamatsu a visit.

Going in the building he took a couple turns before asking where Kise's office was. When he got directions he followed them to a set of double doors that were to his dismay, bright gold and very ornately decorated. Just when he opened the door he didn't have even a second before a flash of gold flew at him and flattened him to the ground. "Urghh… what the hell?! GET OFF ME." Kagami shoved a crying Kise off of him. The only one in the room that could have thrown Kise was sitting down at a desk trying to be calm. Kasamatsu had obviously gotten tired of Kise already.

When Kise saw he cushioned his fall stand up he jumped back into his arms, "ah Kagamicchi~! Kasamatsu-senpai's being cruel, save me!"

He promptly shoved him back to the ground, "No."

Kise pouted and fluttered his eyes, "But-,"

"No."

" _Kagamicchi_ ," Kise whined.

"Kise stop being an idiot. We have work to do," Kasamatsu glared at the blonde who was still on the ground. "Come in Kagami, what is it you needed?"

"Actually I wanted to ask if you knew where Momoi would be."

Kise's eyes sharpened onto him, "Why would you want to know that?" He smiled brightly, "Ooh, is it true love~! Aominecchi would be sad to hear that." Kagami glared at him.

"It is definitely not to ask Momoi out. I just wanted to ask her a question." Then he paused, "wait, why would that Aho be sad about that?"

Kasamatsu asked what he wanted to ask Momoi before Kise could comment further about Aomine. To which Kagami responded, "well, I'm supposed to report to Aomine but I really don't want to go to his room to get him and I don't know where he usually trains."

"Oh you don't need to ask Momoi about that silly! He always trains next to my regiment at the lake near the white willow tree." Then Kise muttered under his breath, "Not like he ever _actually_ trains."

"Huh. Okay, thanks Kise."

"No problem Kagamicchi~," Kise called after him.

"Stop calling me that dammit!" Kagami shouted before slamming the door behind him. He could still hear Kise whining to Kasamatsu about something all the way outside before a distinct crash was heard and it was silent for a couple minutes. Shaking his head he headed towards the white willow tree. He found it easily by spotting the blue colored soldiers and looked around when he finally arrived. It was obvious that the blue haired vampire was not there yet, even though he was sure that it was at least ten minutes after their designated meeting time.

Kagami regretted waiting for Aomine, it had already been an hour and he still wasn't there. _Where could that baka be? Does he not remember that I was training with him today?_ Sighing, he gave in to the inevitable. He was going to have to drag that bastard from his room after all.

* * *

Aomine in truth _did_ remember he was supposed to be training Kagami at this time. Did that make him any more inclined to go along with it? Hell no. Aomine didn't even train for himself, so there was no way he was going to train some lowly soldier like the red haired spitfire, as amusing as he was. So when Kagami didn't show up to his room demanding to be trained he shrugged it off and looked for something to entertain him.

He was getting a little restless from being in bed all day so he finally shrugged the covers off and stretched his lithe body. Aomine was getting quite thirsty, he could feel the burning feeling deep in his throat telling him he better get some blood soon or otherwise there'd be trouble.

Ever since tasting that single drop of Kagami's blood his thirst had rocketed to epic proportions. The taste had exploded in his mouth when it had touched his tongue, so much so that if he had stayed in his presence any longer he probably would have taken him right there. It didn't help that the guy was practically clueless to the effect he had on him. He had to leave and thankfully Akashi let him go, he hadn't retreated per say, more like a tactical withdrawal. Just thinking about it made his throat burn, and had awakened another part of his body to his dismay.

Aomine called in one of his blood slaves to satiate him for now. They technically weren't 'slaves'; Aomine didn't like forcing people into things, it was much more fun watching them submit. The people, or girls in his case, that gave blood willingly to him were all one's who had volunteered. Most of them were people who thought that giving blood would lead to sex. Which they were mostly right, Aomine did have needs. Plus blood and sex was really hot and made for a wild night.

When his favorite came in he was delighted, Mai-chan had a great body and one of the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted. But for some reason his body didn't react like it usually did when he saw her enter in only a short, almost see-through yukata. "Hello Aomine-sama," she said sensually, while drawing closer to him where he sat on the edge of the bed.

He was in no mood for games tonight, so she on the bed and under him instantly. "Oh, skipping right to it then?" She simpered and bared her neck to him. Aomine quickly dipped down to bite into the soft flesh, blood slowly filling his mouth. A sigh came from the woman beneath him, and he spent no time ripping the clothing off of her and throwing it to the side.

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed the top of his yukata down to feel the skin. He gripped one hip and her left thigh and finally released her neck to place open-mouthed bites all down her throat. Aomine had just bit into the soft mound of flesh when a choking sound was heard from his left. Not letting go he looked up to lock eyes with a beet red Kagami, who seemed to be opening and closing his mouth in shock. He retracted his fangs and slowly licked the blood that trickled from the wound before letting Mai-chan go and rising up onto his knees. "Mai, leave." The lust in the woman's eyes cleared and morphed into confusion but the tone in his voice stopped her from disobeying and she quickly picked up her tattered clothes and left.

Aomine's body was still thrumming from the rush he got off of her blood. His eyes were narrowed predatorily; he noticed every movement that Kagami made. Kagami retreated for every step that Aomine took towards him until he bumped against the wall. He cornered the nervous looking red haired human with a lazy smirk, arms trapping him in. "Kagami, you better have a reason for disturbing me. I was kind of busy." He leaned in to lick slightly at his neck where he could feel his blood pumping faster than before, "Unless you want to take her place?"

Kagami's intake of breath made Aomine's inner demon purr in satisfaction. He just loved the chase, he loved watching them try and fight his advances. Aomine slotted his body against him but couldn't hold back his fangs from sliding out when a slight moan escaped from the man against him. Fuck if that wasn't the most arousing moan he'd ever heard. It made him want to draw more of them out.

One hand went to cup Kagami's still blushing cheek, "Hm…? What do you say _Tiger_." His azure eyes darkened to almost black, as he looked at those half massed red eyes and flushed face. Aomine's deep, husky voice whispered in Kagami's ear, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you have fun too. The things that I would do to you… you would be spread out beneath me this instant whimpering and begging for more while I grind against you. I would make sure to lick and suck every inch of your delicious body as I took you."

Kagami was now breathing very hard in his ear as Aomine brushed his fangs against his skin, causing his hair to stand on end. "Did you know _Tiger_ , that giving blood can be pleasurable? All you have to do is say _yes_ …" He lightly sucked on Kagami's pulse and flicked his tongue across it, bringing another involuntary moan from him. Aomine pushed his lower half against Kagami, clearly showing just how much he wanted him.

Something must have cleared in Kagami's head, because Aomine was pushed back very quickly. "No way in hell!" Kagami panted, still somewhat out of breath and he kept a good amount of space in between them. "What the fuck got into you? And put some damn clothes on, you're practically naked!"

Aomine just snickered, "don't pretend like you weren't looking."

Kagami glared at him but his face was still pink, "I definitely wasn't looking. Who would want a scrawny, ganguro bastard like you?"

All the playfulness left and Aomine growled, "Scrawny? I'm _lean_ , thank you very much. At least I'm not short and dumb."

That comment caused Kagami to explode, "SHORT?! I'm only two centimeters shorter than you, you aho!"

"You didn't deny that you were stupid though," was all that Aomine responded with while sliding his arms into his yukata and tightening the sash. Kagami sputtered a bit before shutting his mouth and just settled for glaring daggers at him. "Now why did you come in my room?"

"I waited for an hour at your usual training ground and you didn't show up, so I went looking for you. Which was apparently a huge mistake."

"Yeah well I was busy."

"I could see that. Now let's go, we still have time to get some training in." Aomine just yawned.

"Yeah yeah. Get ready to get crushed."

Kagami snorted, "Like that's going to happen. Just wait, you'll be crying before the sun sets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So hopefully that last part made up for the fact that there weren't many AoKaga interactions in this one, but i really had to put some of that stuff in there, its kind of important. Don't worry next chapter it'll be the main focus! And i was honestly going to end it when he went looking for Aomine but since I know you were looking forward to some interactions i buckled down and wrote more (seriously like 16 pages worth in word)! Comments are love :3


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so glad that you guys liked that last part of the previous chapter because honestly I wasn't sure if it was good or not. That was kinda my first time writing smut (and yoai smut nonetheless) so my face was red as a fire truck the whole damn time. And now onto more important things...AoKaga!

Kagami trailed after Aomine in a daze. His mind was still in that room, replaying what had happened a few minutes ago. Now don't get him wrong, he'd had his fair share of sexual experiences before, like any hot-blooded male. The only thing was, they were all _girls._ He'd never in his eighteen years of life thought of guys in the sexual way. So when he'd walked in that room, locked eyes with Aomine who was in a compromising position and hadn't even noticed the woman –only saw tan, tan skin and dark blue bedroom eyes that radiated lust –to say he was a little freaked out would be the understatement of the century.

That his next thought had been, _holy fucking shit he's hot_ , didn't help either. Then the bastard had trapped him against the wall and proceeded to –for lack of a better phrase, come onto him. It was like he knew what Kagami had thought. He couldn't have, right? But he could still picture it clearly in his head, the flush of desire as he was covered by Aomine's caramel skin, the eyes that shouted 'Let's fuck', the –shit why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

Thankfully he was shaken from those thoughts when his face came in contact with Aomine's back. "What the hell bastard? Why'd you stop?"

Snorting in amusement Aomine gestured for him to look around. "We're here dumbass."

Blushing he stepped back, "Oh." Kagami looked away and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

Aomine leered at him, "something on your mind Bakagami?" He rested his hand on his katana (a wooden one instead of his usual) as he slowly looked Kagami over, "or some _one_?" When he blushed further Aomine's smug grin grew.

"Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be training me Ahomine? Not like I expect to learn much from an aho like you."

"Tch. Knowing you I'll have to start from the basics." Aomine tossed him the extra wooden katana he'd brought along with him.

Right when he caught it he had to bring it up to block. That bastard was already trying to one up him. He scowled, "you could give me a heads up." Pushing against Aomine's sword to get him off balance he slashed upwards.

"I'm just getting you ready for the real thing," the other mocked. Aomine quickly bent to the side and faster than should be possible switched to offense. His change of pace was just crazy. That's what made his sword style so damn effective, not to mention fluid.

It was a series of quick attacks and dodging like his life depended on it after that. Aomine was pulling no punches this time, pouring all his frustration into each stroke of the wooden sword. And all the while looking like a graceful jackass, unlike Kagami (whose mind was still somewhat occupied, and trying very, very hard not to think about how those hands gripping the katana had been trapping him against a wall not long ago) whom was jumping around like crazy.

When Aomine raised a hand to his mouth to yawn Kagami's competitive spirit flared up instantly. "This is just a waste of my time and energy. At least make it a little bit fun." A smug smile flashed on his face when Kagami's attacks were more vigorous and unpredictable than before.

"I'll win this time konoyaro!" His anger clouded his mind and he let his instincts take over, so when Aomine swiped Kagami didn't _think_ , he _reacted_. Blocking the overhead sweep he pushed the sword to the side so the tip was facing the ground before running his own katana back up to slash at Aomine's throat. Only Aomine's quick reflexes save him from the fast slice.

Kagami smirked, "getting a little slow there, Aomine."

"Tch." Unfortunately after that Kagami didn't get another chance like that. Though it made him happy –more than he'd like to admit, since it showed he was taking him more seriously. Aomine slowly pushed him further back with a flurry of nonstop assaults. All he could do was repel the attacks and occasionally take a very hard hit to the side or limb. But every time he got hit it wouldn't dissuade him from picking the sword back up and beginning again.

"You're thinking too much Bakagami," he said suddenly, which made him hesitate and in return get hit in the hand. A hiss of pain escaped his mouth as the katana dropped.

"What? How can I think too much? Isn't it the other way around?"

Aomine had paused attacking him for the moment, so he could elaborate. "I would agree with you in any other setting," he ignored the angered 'hey!' from Kagami, "but your movements are too stiff which makes it easy to predict what you're going to do next. The first time we fought was there any thoughts on your mind?"

Kagami stopped, now that he thought about it… no. Aomine nodded like he already knew the answer, "Just by looking at how your muscles tense up shows me how you're going to move. So relax and don't waste the few brain cells you have left thinking about what I'm going to do. Use your instincts again, like that move from before where you weren't as bad as usual." The bastard just couldn't admit that he'd been caught off guard.

Kagami rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the insult in those words in favor of mulling over what he had suggested. "Fine… not a bad idea, seeing as it came from an idiot."

Getting back into his stance he made an effort to breath in and out slowly and clear his mind. This time when Aomine thrust forward his body moved more fluently, not as graceful as Aomine, but a definite improvement from before.

They were so deep in their duel that neither noticed how close they had ended up to the Kaijo platoon. The platoon was testing out different magic's against each other near lake. So when a stray spell flew past one of the Kaijo soldiers toward Kagami and Aomine, who were locking swords together, could only widen their eyes before it hit them. The powerful spell caused a shockwave of magical energy that threw them backwards. Groaning in pain, Kagami was the first to recover and went to swipe at the trickle of blood flowing down his forehead when he noticed something tugging against his left arm. Looking down his mouth dropped open, "Fuck."

Aomine finally sat up next to him when he realized that Kagami didn't swear because of the fall. "You gotta be kiddin' me," he tugged his right hand, noting the thin silver white and bluish black strand tying it to Kagami's left. Both their eyes turned to the idiot who had thrown the spell. The viciousness in their eyes had the guy stumbling back and swallowing hard.

"N-now guys. No need for violence," he whimpered as they both went to grab at him. The Kaijo soldier was only saved from their wrath because the string had stretched then bounced back causing them to fling back together and fall to the ground. Both moaned in pain for the second time, rolling around which only served to tangle them further.

"BAKAGAMI! Stop moving around!"

"NO! You stop," he said childishly.

"This is all your fault, so you stop."

"How the hell is this MY fault?!"

"You're the one whose so bad at sword fighting I have to train you, which led to _this_ ," the bluenette pointed out the string tying them together. Kagami growled getting in his face and punched Aomine's shoulder causing them to start brawling once again in front of the Kaijo regiment.

When they finally stopped and were pointedly looking away from the other the Captain of the Kaijo platoon stepped in before another started. "There's no need to get all aggravated General Aomine. I'm sure there's a spell that can reverse it. Stuff like this happens all the time around here." They turned their gaze on the slightly overweight Captain.

"…There better be or you'll be short one soldier." Aomine growled. A distant thud was heard as said soldier fainted.

"How can we get rid of this? Preferably right away, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. I mean dealing with this guy is a pain," he shoved a finger toward Aomine, "but being _stuck_ with him is on a whole new level of torture."

Aomine's retort was cut off by the Captain, "Simple, the Healing Unit can easily take care of magical maladies such as this one." Kagami and Aomine shared a look, a trip to the Healing Unit it was then.

* * *

Midorima takes one look at the disgruntled pair trudging through the green door (which aggravates Kagami –did they color coordinate the doors with their hair?) and smirks, "It was predicted Virgos and Leos would have terrible luck. But this takes it to a whole new level. Oha-Asa is never wrong, as expected." He pushes his glasses up his nose in a superior manner. But then Takao comes out from one of the patients' rooms and busts out laughing, holding his stomach.

"Oha-Asa? The hell you talkin' about," asks a confused Kagami.

Takao wipes at an invisible tear, "that's the divine presence that Shin-chan's magic allows him to contact. It allows him to predict the luck of people based on when they're born." He let out another chuckle as he eyes the string. "Seems like you guys got into some trouble… unless S&M is your guys' kink?"

The redhead was in no mood, "Takao," he started, voice going dangerously low. "I wouldn't be caught dead with this bastard. Let alone have… do _stuff_ with him."

Takao let out another squawk of laughter, "stuff?" Then his eyes glittered impishly, "though you didn't deny S&M was your kink. Tsk tsk Kagami, never thought you'd be so perverted. Here we were having the notion that you were some kind of angel."

Aomine snorted, "as much as I like the image of Kagami tied up, I don't like it when _I'm_ also tied to him," he waves at the strand. "So do your damn job and get this thing off." His shameless words caused the flush Kagami had been repressing to come back full force.

"Does everything have to be sexual with you?"

"Yes," Aomine deadpanned.

"Pervert."

"Baka."

"Aho."

"Wow, you guys sure do like each other," Takao slyly says.

"Hell no!" Midorima gives Takao a look, and he was beginning to say something when another person comes through the doors. To Kagami's surprise it's Aida.

She stumbled a bit when she saw people were already there. "Kagami what're you doing here?" Spotting Aomine behind him only served to make her more bewildered. "General Aomine?"

As if explanation enough, Kagami pulls up his arm while holding back a grimace (it didn't work). After she nods he asks, "How about you? You sick?" It was odd just thinking about it, Aida seemed like that kind of person that never got sick.

Aida coughs and looks away quickly, "Uhh… just getting a general check up. You know, the usual. And don't sound so surprised, vampires can get sick too." She glances up only to shift her eyes down.

Oblivious as ever, Kagami accepts the answer without preamble and nods his head. Midorima clears his throat, "If you will Aida, my private seeing room is back this way." He shoots Takao another look, "I believe you can handle this…situation. Behave."

"Shin-chan you can trust me~!" Midorima scoffs with disbelief but just leads Aida to the back room. Takao snickered, "Such a tsundere."

Kagami looked unconvinced, "Ever think the guy just doesn't like you?"

"What? Didn't you see how cute he was? And he wouldn't leave me unsupervised without _somewhat_ trusting me. Which is more than anyone can usually say for Shin-chan."

Aomine looked surprisingly thoughtful, "No, he's right."

Shooting him a quizzical look Kagami just let it go, there were more important matters that required his attention. "…So…" Takao broke from his trance to look back towards them.

"Oh right! This way." They entered one of the rooms for patients and took a seat next to each other uncomfortably. "Now let's have a look." He peered down at the link as he had them lift their arms so he could see it better. Takao's fingers probed at it while his other hand opened a screen and flicked through some things. Both of them sat in stony silence waiting for the (hopefully positive) explanation or resolution to this problem.

"Hm…"

Aomine's eye twitched, "Do you have the answer or not for fucks sake?" Takao looked distinctly unimpressed and kept flicking through the see-through pad (though they couldn't make out what it was he was looking at). There was a gleam in his eyes that neither of them liked.

"Well it seems as though you've been tied together…"

Kagami let out a violent, "No shit!"

Takao glared, "If you would just let me finish…" The redhead sighed impatiently but nodded his consent to continue. "As I was saying, the two of you have been tied together on another level. Not so much as just the physical, but it seems as though almost your souls have touched and for lack of better wording… latched onto each other."

"The fuck does that mean?" Aomine grumbled.

Kagami looked at the string, "wow your soul really is black Aomine." Cause clearly Kagami's soul _had_ to be the silver white one.

Snarling, "shut up you idiot! Of course my soul is at least partially black, I'm a fucking vampire!"

"Huh, somehow I don't think it's just because of that…"

"Yeah well look at yours, its so damn pure you could be a virgin!"

"…" He did have some sexual experiences, but that didn't mean he'd gone _all_ the way. Kagami blushed.

Aomine gaped at him, " _oh my god you are!_ " He let out a howl of laughter, "this is just too good!"

"Shut up! I just… never got around to it okay! Not all of us are perverts like you."

Takao looked on in amusement, letting out a guffaw at the still red Kagami. "Settle down children. Don't you want to know more about it?"

This caused them to grumble a bit more but they turned their attention back to the black-haired man. "Go on."

"This is actually very rare, most souls just bounce right off each other. Though it seems like yours are so compatible that they cant differentiate between the other, thus stringing you together."

Aomine let out a strangled, " _compatible_?" while Kagami just groaned. "There's nothing compatible about us!"

"Your souls seem to disagree. Thankfully there's an easy solution."

This made them perk up in interest, "What?"

"Even souls as compatible as the two of yours are still very different. So with time it should go away."

" _With time_?!"

" _Should_?!" Aomine moaned, "You have to be fucking kidding me."

Kagami looked a little more than just put out, he gritted his teeth together. "How long?"

"Hm?" Takao blinked.

"I said how long," Kagami grated out. His jaw was hurting since he was clenching it so hard.

"…Hm… Based on the compatibility and previous cases…Three days?" He said while tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"THREE DAYS?"

* * *

Takao watched as Kagami and Aomine stormed out of the green double doors, slamming it shut behind them. Sniggering he saw Midorima coming up behind him with his hawk eyes. "Those two are just too much fun."

Midorima sighed, "What did you do?"

"Who me?" Takao said innocently. Though he wasn't fooling anybody.

"Yes you," he pushed his glasses up again. They never seemed to stay up.

"Oh nothing~! Just gave them a little push in the right direction is all. Anybody with _eyes_ could see the chemistry between them after their little show at the opening ceremony."

"You didn't." Midorima said exasperatedly. " _Takao…_ "

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to give me the speech about not messing with peoples lives." He pouted, "It's just too easy to mess with them."

Sighing Midorima fixed the tape on his fingers a bit, "please tell me you at least got rid of their string."

"Ah…" he chuckled and looked away from the glare directed towards him. "Oh come on Shin-chan~! I'm just giving them a little incentive to get to know each other." Midorima huffed but gave up; he knew Takao could be stubborn when he wanted, even though they hadn't known each other for long. "It was just too much fun, plus you should have seen their faces when I told them it'd last three days. Even a tsundere like you would have laughed."

Midorima ignored the last part and went to sit behind his desk. Takao looked towards the back room where Aida still resided, "How's Aida?"

"The same as before. The tests are still inconclusive… but I'm almost certain." Takao's face dropped all previous playfulness to morph into one of sadness.

"I was hoping you'd be wrong."

"Oha-Asa is never wrong," Midorima responded, but Takao could hear the 'though I wish it were this time' that was omitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everyone that commented/kudos'd/bookmarked last time! This chapter was full of AoKaga interaction just for you lovely people, though there's plenty more to come. And a little MidoTaka added to this one just cuz i love Takao's impishness and Midorima's tsundereness. Also sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but its getting late and I wanted to post one before this weekend since my sis is coming up to my apartment (to drink and watch one piece!) so I probably wont get to update again till late Sunday/Monday at the earliest.
> 
> Comments are love :3


	6. Magic and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko collects Kagami for magic training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yo guys, I'm back after the long weekend! AND HOLY SHIT I'M ALMOST CAUGHT UP TO THE CURRENT ONE PIECE EPISODES I'M SO HAPPY AND SO UPSET AT THE SAME TIME!

Kagami had unconsciously slowed down next to Aomine after they had stormed out of the Healing Unit. They were both still walking a bit awkwardly, their rhythms slightly off. Neither were used to setting their pace to others, usually it was the other way around. So every time they'd make a decision to go one way the other seemed to want to go the opposite. It made it for a very aggravating walking situation.

_Damn Takao!_ He'd looked like he was enjoying their terrible situation when they had left. Though now that the anger and shock was wearing off a bit the first thing that came to him was, _what now?_ They'd be stuck together for at least three days, so that meant everything; meals, sleeping (though mostly for Kagami's sake), and other things he'd rather not think of like… _bathing_.

Sure here in the Old World they generally bathed together, but in the New World they had showers for private use only. Kagami had been getting used to the way some things were different here but that was with his _comrades,_ bathing with _Aomine_ is something else entirely.

Kagami paled, _oh god where is he going to sleep? HOW are they going to sleep?_ He glared at the string tying them together. Knowing Aomine he wouldn't keep his grubby, touchy hands to himself.

Sighing he stopped walking and turned to Aomine, "Oi, bastard. What are we going to do now?"

"Baka. How should I know?"

"…I suppose you wouldn't want to sleep in the Soldier's Quarters huh?"

Aomine shot him an incredulous look, "Oh fuck no. We're definitely staying in my room." Kagami cursed, he really didn't want to go back there. It was secluded and…closed off. Kami-sama only knew what would happen there. Not to mention all he could think about was what had occurred the last time that he went into Aomine's room. He shivered, which he wasn't certain was in fear or excitement.

"Well then come on," Kagami tugged on the string to lead Aomine away from the Healing Unit.

"Um I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you it was this bad. The Mansion is the other way."

He shot a glare at Aomine, "dumbass if were staying in your room then I need my clothes and stuff. Unless you're offering yours up?"

Aomine's nose wrinkled at the thought, "Nah, lets go then and get your shitty stuff." Kagami's eye twitched, this guy really knew how to piss him off.

They stepped through the corridors to the Seirin segment of the Soldier's Quarters side by side. All the while dread was creeping up on Kagami, the more he thought about it he hoped there wasn't anyone in there. How was he supposed to explain this situation? ("Oh yeah guys our souls are so damn compatible that they got stuck together"… "Hm? Oh we're just connected on another level is all") He could hear the laughter already, his ears burning in trepidation.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the pained expression and slumped shoulders Kagami was sporting. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh you mean other than the fact I'm going to have to deal with a perverted, ganguro asshole for three days, figure out how I'm going to train, _and_ work in the Cooking Unit? Hm… I don't know!" Kagami's voice slowly got louder towards the end till he was almost shouting.

"Geez, forget I even asked," Aomine grumbled, a little put off. He didn't know why he asked in the first place, it was very unlike him to notice about others.

Kagami sighed. He felt a little bad for snapping at Aomine when this was the first time that he'd said something without insulting him. "Ugh. Forget it. I guess were kind of in the same predicament after all. I'm just frustrated about this shit."

"Stop being such a girl about everything."

Forget feeling bad, the guy was a dick. He glared at the bluenette before opening the door to the regiment sleeping area and came face to face with almost all the Seirin platoon. They were lounging around, in their free time of the day it seemed. Though once Kagami and Aomine stepped through the doorway everything went silent. He guessed that they made a pretty interesting pair by the way their eyes bugged out in shock. It was pretty well known that Kagami did not like Aomine at all, and vice versa (though that was heavily debated behind their backs –it is a fine line between hate and love).

"Kagami…General Aomine?" Hyuuga said a bit disbelievingly. Kagami knew the exact moment that he noticed their string, if possible their eyes got wider and mouths dropped open. "What the hell is that?"

Sighing for what felt like the fiftieth time Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uh…A string." He scowled when Aomine cracked up at how dumb he'd sounded.

"…"

"Okay…? Why is there a string between you?" Koganei inquired tentatively as if sensing Kagami's mood.

"Magic accident when we were training." Best to keep it simple. It's not like they needed all the other details.

"Hm. That seems like a hassle. Is there any side effects?" Kiyoshi spoke while coming to look at it closer.

Aomine and Kagami shared a look, they never did ask Takao that. But since he never said otherwise, "No."

Izuki looked like he was about to blow, to which Kagami glared at him. He knew what was coming. "Oh god I'm sorry Kagami… So you guys tied the knot huh?" Hyuuga just slapped Izuki and gave him an apologetic look. Though the others chuckled behind their hands.

"Ignore Izuki. You came for your clothes then Kagami?"

He blinked, "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

Hyuuga snorted in amusement, "Because you knew there was no side effects its obvious you already went to the Healing Unit. Since it's still on you I'm assuming that you can't get it off, therefore I came to the conclusion that you're here to get your sleeping things. General Aomine would never sleep in the Soldiers Quarters."

Aomine smirked at that, "Damn straight, especially not in Kagami's bed. Now grab your shit already."

"Shut up you'd love to get into my bed." Kagami almost slapped himself after he said it, the look on Aomine's face proof that he'd regret it.

Almost immediately a dark gleam came to those eyes and the smirk stretched into a deliciously sexy smirk. " _Ooh?_ " He sauntered over closer to Kagami and drawled, "Is that an invitation? Hm… Tiger-chan?"

He turned around quickly before he could see the very evident flush he was sporting and started packing his stuff. "My name's Kagami, not 'tiger' and its most certainly not a fucking invitation. You'd probably never leave," he turned to face the still smirking Aomine once the blush was under control.

"Kagami-kun."

"GAH~!" Everyone freaked out when the blue haired boy seemed to appear in the midst of them.

Kagami gripped at his heart, "Fuck! Kuroko you little shit, where'd you come from?"

Aomine nodded at the guy, "Yo Tetsu." He was the only one who'd only jumped a bit. The only reason was he's probably used to it from the past hundred or so years.

"I've been here the whole time. I was waiting for you guys to stop talking. It seemed like you were enjoying yourselves."

His eye twitched, "Enjoying myself? How the hell did that look like I was enjoying myself?"

With a straight face Kuroko answered, "You always glow whenever Aomine and you fight. So I figured it was from happiness."

Aomine laughed at that, "Man you just can't admit you have a crush on me." A smug look appeared on his face, "It's alright, nothing to be ashamed of. I am sexy after all."

"I DO NOT!" Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were holding him back from pummeling Aomine. Which was a harder task than usual because of the string. "AND YOU'RE NOT SEXY! EGOTISTICAL BASTARD," though that was a complete lie. Not like Kagami was ever going to admit it.

"Aomine-kun."

"Haa?" Blue eyes clashed with blue.

"Your face glows too." Kuroko gestures towards the fuming redhead. "It's only around Kagami-kun. I can tell he makes you very happy." Thankfully Kagami didn't hear (he was still shouting insults), or he may have looked closer at the slightly flushed cheeks Aomine had.

"Tch. What are you going on about? That baka does no such thing. I've only known him for two days, not counting the opening ceremony."

"Time doesn't matter with feelings Aomine-kun," he deadpanned.

Aomine scoffed, "Now you're just making shit up. There are no feelings between Kagami and me. Unless you count lust, or anger."

Kuroko let out a small smile, then turned to the now out of breath Kagami, "You never showed up to our practice session."

"Oh… I kind of forgot," he smiled sheepishly, itching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Kuroko eyed Aomine and the string between them, almost like he was amused. Then dryly said, "I see that. Seems like you were busy." Aomine looked away pointedly, only Kuroko could make him feel awkward. "Are you done packing Kagami-kun? I want to get some training in before its dark."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Kuroko took them to an empty training room in the Mansion. It was a special room that was used only for magic training. There were runes and magic guards all around, on the walls, floor, and ceiling. The room was almost like a library but only the expanses of the walls were covered in books. One table and a couple chairs stood off to the side, they were all covered in protective spells also.

"You know if the damn Kaijo regiment was allowed to train in here then this string shit wouldn't have happened," Kagami grumbled.

"Sorry Kagami-kun. Most non-purebloods aren't allowed in the Mansion." The bastard was obviously not sorry at all. He was reveling in Aomine and Kagami's pain just like the rest of them.

"Tch, whatever." Aomine dragged Kagami to the table, took a chair and sat down. He wasn't going to stand the whole time if he was going to have to wait here.

"Kuroko," he paused and chewed on his lip for a moment. "I'm just warning you. Magic and I, let's just say we don't get along very well. As in it hates me. Ruthlessly."

"Kagami-kun, you obviously are capable of magic if Momoi-san's scan said so." Kuroko shot him a curious look though; he wondered what Kagami had meant.

"I know I'm _capable_ of magic, but that doesn't mean I'm good at it. Actually I think it endangers me more than it helps."

"You just have to find the right type for you. Don't worry Kagami-kun. Akashi-sama put you under my care, so that means I'll keep trying till I find the answer." Those apathetic blue eyes bore into Kagami making him squirm a bit. He just gave up, there was no point fighting the guy.

"You always get your way don't you?"

Aomine answered for Kuroko, "That's for damn sure. If there was a magic like that I'd say Tetsu possessed it."

Kuroko gestured for Kagami to sit down while he waved his hand and sent various books soaring towards the table. "First is a practical lesson."

Kagami groaned, "Fuck."

"It wont be that much I promise," Kuroko said. "Now first we'll go over some general human magic. Most that manifest powers don't have unique magic's that they control unlike vampires. There is Offensive and Defensive magic's then there is also the most common that everyone can do such as Conjuring. The most usual general types are elemental, psychic, witches, and enchanters. Each one has spells made up of offensive or defensive magic, though some tend to lean toward one or the other. Such as Enchanters, whom are usually defensively inclined."

He pulled out a book and showed it to Kagami. Then he went on to explain more in depth about each of them. "Though almost all humans can do any type of magic, they usually are only adept at one or two. So it's not shocking that you say you aren't good at magic." Kagami was very doubtful, to his knowledge he'd tried every type without success. Other than his still unknown healing powers the other magic's usually blew up.

"Let's do a general test for each."

"Greaatt. How long is this gonna take Tetsu?"

"As long as I want Aomine-kun. Complaining is not going to make it faster." Aomine pouted a bit and went back to laying his head on the table.

Kagami stood up so he was facing away towards the center of the room and not the table. "Don't be surprised when none of them work." Kuroko smiled a bit and proceeded to teach him one of the easiest spells for enchanters. It was a simple force push, but simple for Kagami? Not so much. Right as he did the required hand movements plus words and the spell left his hands he knew it was bad. Halfway into the room the whole thing burst into flames and flew outwards, making Kagami duck. Kuroko just put up a blockade of wind for him and Aomine.

"BAHAHAHA!" Aomine was slapping the table with glee. "That was the lamest fucking excuse for magic I've ever seen!"

"OI! Shut your fuckin' mouth! I said I was bad alright?!"

Even Kuroko seemed mildly shocked, "I don't think I've ever seen a spell do that before. You did all the correct steps…this is quite a conundrum. Though its safe to say that you are definitely not an enchanter."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Lets get this over with." This time is was an elemental spell, one for fire. Kuroko had seen how it had burnt into flames before bursting, so he was hoping that maybe it was an indication.

"Sciretur ignis," he shouted aiming towards a conjured mannequin. His hand was held out to guide the fire but it didn't seem to do what he wanted. It crackled and turned almost white before lightning formed, and shot from it. Kagami instantly stopped channeling his magic after it practically made the mannequin combust, "Huh, that one wasn't that bad!"

Two pairs of astonished blue eyes turned to face a seemingly proud Kagami. He turned to them and grinned, but it faded when he saw them. "What?"

"You think that _wasn't that bad?_ " Aomine gaped. "I dont wanna know what's you doing terribly. You'd probably destroy the whole mansion, defensive spells or not." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

He scowled, "Yeah well I hit the target."

"It wasn't even the same damn spell! Bakagami, if your spells go that haywire then you never know what the hells gonna shoot out of your hand."

"Whatever Ahomine."

This process continued on for another three hours, before they exhausted most of the easy spells from each of the general magics and some even from more reclusive magic's. All the while Aomine made fun of his shitty attempts and antagonized the frustrated Kagami. Neither noticed the confused yet speculative look in Kuroko's eyes. It shouldn't be like this, he'd never seen anyone quite so bad at human magic before. Even those that had a unique ability never had a disastrous outcome on _all_ the other magics.

Kagami was panting at this point; doing magic for an hour straight would tire anyone out so three was pushing it. Especially since he never practiced. "I think that's enough for today Kagami-kun. We'll pick this up in two days. Try to be on time next session."

"Yeah yeah. See ya later Kuroko."

* * *

Aomine dragged Kagami further away from the door where he had paused. It was clear the redhead didn't want to be there, which made Aomine a little giddy. Embarrassing Kagami was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies. The human just had too many amusing expressions, and he never failed to entertain Aomine. That he also never backed down to a confrontation with him also made Kagami automatically more interesting than any other human he'd met, and even most vampires too.

Ever since his powers and skills had blossomed Aomine had fallen into a dark place. The hope of ever finding someone that was at least _somewhat_ of a challenge dwindled after the first two hundred years. But after that opening ceremony, when he fought Kagami, something had changed. It'd been a while since he felt something like hope. So he'd been trying to crush that feeling ever since, to no avail. Aomine glanced at the grumbling Kagami, whom was sorting out his bag; he just didn't want to be disappointed again. He didn't know if he could take it.

He'd been trying to suppress it by avoiding the redhead, going so far as to stay in the mansion where he knew he wouldn't be. But when Akashi had assigned him to train him and they'd been tied together he knew it was going to be a downward spiral. Seeing the redhead's eyes light up with fire or his face flush, or even that angelic smile was becoming addicting. And he hadn't even touched on the topic of his blood yet.

Aomine didn't realize he'd been staring at Kagami so when he noticed him giving him a slightly worried look he broke out of his trance. "What?"

"Nothing baka, come on. It's getting late and we have to be up early," he was pulling him to the bed when the string tensed. Aomine raised an eyebrow over his shoulder.

Kagami's mouth was open in shock, then his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Okay. Who are you and where's Aomine?"

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

He just kept glancing around, "You have to be a stunt double or something. Aomine would never say something so considerate."

Aomine sneered, "I'm just tired, this wasn't about _you_."

This time is was Kagami's turn to raise an eyebrow, "you don't even sleep."

Aomine paused, quickly thinking of a way out of his lie. "Vampires need to regenerate their strength when they're out in the sunlight for too long." Which wasn't a complete lie.

"Huh. Didn't think about that. Makes sense," Kagami was more inclined to believe that Aomine hadn't been thinking about Kagami than that he'd actually thought about another person.

Aomine turned back, before getting on the bed he pulled off his pants, leaving only boxers on. Kagami did the same and awkwardly climbed on the bed. They lay side by side in silence. "Better not roll around aho," he finally said to break the tense stillness in the air.

"Tch, shut up baka."

"Aho." Somehow when Kagami said the insult, it didn't really sound like an insult.

Aomine just made a noncommittal grunt and closed his eyes, flicking his hand to turn the witch lights off. He fell into his trance surprisingly easily, but Kagami couldn't help but squirm a bit. Pulling the covers up a bit further he inhaled to try and relax but almost choked when he smelled something amazing. It was slightly spicy and there was something unique about it that made him stuff his nose in the pillow. Almost immediately after realizing what the hell he was doing he jerked his head forward. He did _not_ just smell Aomine's pillow, nope, definitely not. Fuck, that was something girls did, not men. Especially not to _other_ men! What the hell was happening to him?

Trying to calm down he evened out his breathing. Thinking about it would only cause him to panic more. He put those terrible contemplations out of his head and pondered on what Tatsuya and Alex were doing, and if they were alright. Those were his last thoughts before he slipped off into an unstable sleep.

_The world was a blur of color, the once green ground covered in red, even the sky was red, like it wept bloody tears for the horror of what was being committed. Kagami stumbled over something; looking down he realized it was Hoshikawa. His mouth was open in a silent scream, blood pouring out of the gaping hole in his stomach. Blinking, he shakily let out a breath; there was no time to scream for the death of his friend before the next person was on him._

_Terrible howls of death and anger surrounded him, making his head swim with the sensations. But oddly enough what was in front of him was clear as day to him, it was as if everyone was going so slow. Kagami twirled around the man, slashing under his guard. A gurgle was let out of his mouth before he fell to the ground, never to move from his deathbed. Trying not to picture his face as he had cut him down, he moved on to the next. This was for his friends, for his country, he tried to reassure himself. Though all the excuses felt empty._

_Even as he struck his enemies down his stomach clenched in pain. This was all wrong, THESE PEOPLE AREN'T YOUR ENEMIES his mind screamed at him. But he couldn't stop. His body seemed to move on its own. Tears ran down his face, but his sword kept getting bloodier and bloodier. More Ishiyama soldiers fled through the magical barriers that were steadily being put up. All these people he was fighting, they were people he knew, people he'd visited when he went to their country. It just wasn't right, how did it come to this? His soul cried out at the monstrosity around him, cursing Zenchou for what he had caused._

_A pile of bodies laid strewed around Kagami, streams of red flowing from various nicks his body had acquired. Yet he felt none of them, only the pain of his heart crumbling. This shouldn't have happened… he should have stopped this. None of the fights he'd fought in before was ever this awful or bloody._

_A helmeted captain from the Ishiyama faction spotted him and carved a way through to Kagami. By now Kagami's mind was somewhere completely different, his instincts had taken absolute control of his actions. It was all he could do to stay somewhat sane in this battle._

_The man circled around him, contemplating on where to attack. Kagami's eyes followed him wearily. A flash was the only warning before it had begun. They clashed swords, beginning the deadly dance of life or death. As much as Kagami hated killing, the thrill of the fight never failed to bring out his competitive spirit. And what a fight this was, the captain was very skilled. Only attacking at the open spots Kagami had, as slight as they were._

_Kagami blocked the swords downward stroke before kicking out a knee to hit a wound the soldier already acquired before. He hissed in pain and automatically dropped to a knee, Kagami hesitated at the look in the man's eyes. There was no hatred there, only sorrow. Sorrow for his people dying, sorrow for the pointless war, sorrow for_ Kagami.

_He stumbled back, falling to the ground as he dropped his sword. Looking at his hands he only saw red, he moved franticly trying to get the blood off. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away. He looked up at the sky and then he screamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I guess I lied about not too much angst… Sorry, it really wasn't meant to happen but apparently I like torturing myself. Although there's a reason, so I mean hopefully that makes it better? Lol probably not. You guys are in for a treat next chapter though~! *rubs hands together evilly* MUAHAHAHAHA, you'll like it though, promise!


	7. Inside His Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyo, so this was originally a bit different, but I changed it to something more…interesting. I promise you'll still like it (hopefully). I hope no one's OOC here, I really tried, I mean it is kinda a strenuous situation so people don't always act like themselves, just keep that in mind please. Here goes nothing.
> 
> Warning: smut

Aomine lay there for a while deep in his trance, seemingly nothing filling his mind. A vampire's trance was almost like meditation; they stay very still and relax all their muscles while not breathing. Even when they were awake they don't necessarily have to breath, but it was more something left over from when they were human; it made them a bit more connected.

Though he kept hearing something that was disturbing his concentration. His eyebrows scrunched together as his consciousness slowly started to focus back into the real world. When he opened his eyes the first thing he heard was rustling of sheets, then a small whimper. His head whipped to the side, he had almost forgotten that Kagami was there. Aomine looked at Kagami in shock, he was having a nightmare. That much was obvious.

Kagami's forehead was covered in sweat, his plump lips turned down in a grimace. His eyes were scrunched close and he was breathing heavily, occasionally letting out sounds of pain. But what caught Aomine's attention most were the bleeding palms. Kagami was clenching his hands so tight that his fingernails were cutting into the slightly tanned skin. Aomine licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. If it weren't against his morals he would have leaned over right then and tasted that succulent blood.

_Should he wake him?_

Aomine didn't know if he should or not. Suddenly Kagami's mouth opened and he started screaming. A scream that was the worst sound Aomine had ever heard in his life, it was full of horror and gut wrenching despair. That sealed the deal; he reached over and started shaking him. "Kagami. Kagami!"

Even though he kept trying nothing seemed to bring him out of his deep slumber. Aomine started panicking a bit; though he could barely remember the last time he actually slept he knew it wasn't normal for people to not wake up. When tears started falling from the red haired man's eyes Aomine gripped his hair trying to think of a way to stop this. Anyone else he would have just went back into his trance, but Kagami… he was different, special. There was something about him that Aomine was drawn to, so his heart ached when seeing the sadness on Kagami's face. Aomine gripped at his chest, _what is this feeling?_ Whatever it was he didn't like it, so he had to stop it, and the only way to do that was calm Kagami down.

Just then white light started gathering around Kagami's hands, and if Aomine had had the chance to actually look at it he would have been breathless at how beautiful it was. Yet all he could think was _shit, he's channeling his magic when he's asleep?!_ Normally this would have been fine, but seeing Kagami's skills, or lack thereof, in magic this was not good at all. And if while awake Kagami couldn't control his magic, then there was no way in hell he could let him release his magic go while he's asleep. Aomine shuddered just thinking about it.

_What the fuck should I do?!_

He glanced around quickly, debating on what there was he _could_ do. There wasn't much time if the pain on Kagami's face was any indication, "KAGAMI! Fuckin' wake up you baka!" Aomine grabbed his shoulders and shook him so hard that they almost butted heads. All Kagami did was lash out to struggle against him. "Fuck, fuck, fuckin' shit!"

The white light started swirling and glowing around his hands, slowly crawling to surround his arms too. Aomine went to grab his arms and hissed, retracting his hand. He glanced at his hands to see that his skin was healing at a snails pace, _what the hell kind of magic was this?_ He couldn't stop to think about it more than that because this was quickly getting out of hand.

An idea popped into Aomine's head. He frowned; this wasn't the best idea considering Kagami's state of mind. But what else could he do? If they weren't tied together then maybe he could have taken Kagami somewhere secluded so he could release his magic, but this stupid string was restricting him. The way the white light, now tinged with red, reacted against Aomine's skin showed that he could honestly die if he stayed close when the magic burst.

"Fuck this shit, Kagami you're gonna owe me so bad after this you bastard. If we survive that is." With that said, Aomine took a deep breath to relax before placing his hand with the string over Kagami's heart, the other on his temple. He exhaled slowly before channeling his own magic into Kagami. As he activated the spell his own consciousness merged into Kagami's sub consciousness, where his dreams lay. His head slumped on Kagami's chest as he too faded into his dreams.

_Aomine opened his eyes a bit drearily. It was always a bit disorientating to do this mind spell. Especially since this wasn't his area of expertise. His eyes widened considerably as he took in his surroundings. There was blood everywhere he looked and fierce battles of two armies surrounding him. No wonder Kagami was freaking out, any one would have if they were dreaming this. He looked closely at the soldiers uniforms, he could recall one of them being Gushiken, so he guess the other was Ishiyama._

_But where had this come from? Didn't the war start after Kagami had left? Was Kagami merely dreaming of what he feared would happen?_

_He blanched when a soldier attacked him; he had been lost in his thoughts so deeply he almost got caught off guard. Aomine scoffed, but grabbed a discarded sword and cut through his opponent before the other could even finish his downward stroke. He had to be more prepared, though when dreaming one couldn't die, it was completely different when a person went into someone_ else's _dream._

_Which meant he could in fact die here, but it was a bit harder since he was a vampire. Didn't mean it wasn't impossible. He had to find Kagami quickly. One couldn't tell the difference between the time in the outside world and in the dream world, so if his magic failed in the real world he'd be stuck here forever._

_As if thinking of Kagami had drawn him towards him, the world blurred and then he found himself thrown to the ground a couple feet away from where a fierce battle was going on. Kagami was against a helmeted ranking officer of the Ishiyama faction. Their swords clanged and slid away from each other before Kagami kicked the man. This caused him to fall to one knee and look up at the bloody redhead above him. Something must have changed, because Kagami's sword hovered in the air above the helmeted soldier. Aomine was striding towards them as Kagami took a couple steps back and dropped his katana. He could see the panic and fear clouding Kagami's face as he started scrubbing his hands, which only smeared the blood on them, further._

_Aomine had just reached him when Kagami started screaming in anger and hopelessness. It pained him just looking on this awful scene. No one should ever have to sound like that. So he kneeled down next to Kagami, putting up a temporary shield around them (mostly to protect himself, cause Kagami couldn't die in his dreams)._

_Almost softly Aomine called out to him, "Kagami." Yet he didn't hear him, frustrated tears were still pouring down his face, his eyes clouded over not seeing anything in front of him. Kagami covered his face with his hands, weeping so loudly that it made Aomine want to weep with him. Fuck, he was getting sappy._

_Grasping the blood smeared hands Aomine took them away from his face. One hand went under Kagami's chin to make him look into his eyes. Kagami's eyes widened at the sight of Aomine. "W-w-what a-are you doing here?" His breath was a bit strained from the crying and the roughness of his throat. "How are you here?" Kagami whispered, almost as if talking loudly would cause Aomine to disappear._

" _Kagami," he repeated. His mouth felt dry, what should he say? Aomine was not the comforting type, nor did he want to be. So he just went with what he usually did, "Idiot. I should be asking you that. This place isn't for someone like you."_

_And it really wasn't. If he'd not come into Kagami's dream he never would have pictured him on a battlefield. Though they fought together before, he still couldn't picture Kagami killing someone, or even using violence to really hurt another person. Kagami was… pure. Aomine almost snorted just thinking that, but it was true. Even if he hadn't known him long, he could tell, I mean who else would, or could, put up with Aomine?_

" _What?" Kagami said stupidly, sniffling a bit as he looked away trying to hide the fact he was crying._

" _Bakagami. This is just a dream. You have to wake up, there's not much time."_

" _Huh?"_

_Aomine just sighed; apparently the direct approach wouldn't work. "Come on." He pulled Kagami up by the hand he was still holding. They stood side by side, facing the battle going on around them. The barrier around them was flickering. Aomine turned to Kagami, "Close your eyes."_

_Kagami looked at him suspiciously. "Just do it Bakagami!" He huffed then did as told. "Now just relax, breath in and out slowly. Don't listen to anything but my voice. Okay?"_

_Once he nodded his consent Aomine continued, "I want you to picture your happiest moment. Maybe the first time you finally didn't suck at something." That made Kagami snort in amusement, before his face slid to one of content. "Cling on to that thought, picture it clearly in your head, how did it smell? Where was it? What were you doing?" When a look of deep concentration appeared Aomine smiled a bit. Kagami's scrunched up face was kinda, well kinda cute. And with that the world around them blurred before Aomine fell to the ground._

_Aomine groaned, and sat up. He was outside some kind of mansion, but different than the one he was used to. It was more medieval in structure, kind of like those gothic castles. There was a sound coming from the street around the corner, so he picked himself off of the ground to see what was going on. To his surprise he saw a red-haired boy around the age of seven that was battling against three older boys, each of them around fourteen._

_He just watched them closely for now;_ this was Kagami's happiest moment? _One of the boys that were kicked to the ground by Kagami stood up and pulled out a knife. Kagami didn't notice because he was busy fighting off the other two. His back was turned so Aomine was about to step in between them, dream or no. To his surprise there was a woman suddenly there grasping at the wrist with the knife. She had long blonde hair and greenish blue eyes with a beautiful katana strapped to her side. "Now, that isn't fair. Three against one?" She kicked the one of the other boys, making him hit the wall and fall to the ground._

" _See isn't that better? If you want to fight, do it like a man. One on one." The boy that wasn't in the woman's grip that was facing off against the younger Kagami panicked now that he was alone._

_Kagami gave a feral grin and punched the kid in the gut. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain before picking himself up and grabbing his friend. They ran off once the woman let go of the brat in her grip. She turned to Kagami who was bleeding in a couple places and had a split lip. "You got spunk kid. What's your name?"_

" _Kagami."_

" _Hmm. I'm Alexandra Garcia. What's your first name?"_

" _Don't got one," was the blunt reply. Kagami was eyeing her warily, almost looking for an escape. To see such a distrustful, almost scared face on Kagami made Aomine's insides twist. He was used to the fiery, angry, yet happy Kagami._

" _Oh? Where are you from?"_

" _Don't remember, somewhere overseas."_

" _Well, guess I have no choice." Kagami scowled at that. She crouched in front of him, peering into the red eyes. "Taiga," Alex said suddenly._

" _Huh?"_

" _Your name's Taiga." Kagami's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times._

" _What?" He whispered._

" _Well if you're going to live with me you have to have a name!" He still didn't look convinced but when she smiled at him his face slowly melted into a stunning, beautiful grin._

" _You really mean that?"_

_She scoffed, "I always mean what I say, brat. Now come on, let's go home." Alex held out her hand and Kagami stared at it so long that Aomine couldn't help but wonder if that was the first time that he'd been shown true kindness. As they walked away he let out a sigh of relief, hopefully that would be enough. Even now he could feel his strength waning, it was time to leave Kagami's dreams. So he closed his eyes and breathed deeply before releasing the spell._

* * *

Kagami's eyes felt heavy as his brain came back from the slumber world. He yawned, still feeling tired for some reason. His chest had something heavy on it and he grumbled a bit before cracking one eye open. Mouth falling open in shock he could only stare at the barely breathing Aomine. If it was just Aomine laying on his chest, sure that would have been a bit of a surprise, but what really caught his attention was the burned skin covering Aomine's arms and hands. Even part of his upper body was burned, yet his vampire powers weren't healing it. If it was, then it was too gradual for him to make out.

His eyes opened up to the fullest as his dream flooded back into his mind. Kagami remembered wallowing on the ground after fighting that soldier only for Aomine to show up. He had helped him, made him feel better, even if it was by insulting him. Then Aomine had calmed him from his hysterical state, and proceeded to fill his thoughts with better memories. Aomine had almost been… caring, and sweet. Kagami cringed just thinking that, but it was somewhat true.

Lifting his upper body up a bit, he glanced at his hands to see a white light fading away from where his hands gripped Aomine's shoulders, which was where the worst burns were located. _Did I do that to him?_ Aomine was breathing shallowly, which showed that his strength was drained terribly. Vampires only resorted to breathing when in their trance if they were completely wiped out. It was almost like their bodies went back to their human state. "Shit, should I call someone?" He asked himself, but to his dismay he noticed that the cracking skin wasn't getting better. In fact, it was spreading down Aomine's chest.

"Damn." What would make help him? Should he try his magic? Kagami discarded that idea, even though he'd just slept his body felt weak. There was no way he could muster up enough energy to use that. There was only one thing he could do. Sighing to himself he pulled Aomine up his chest a bit, resting his head on his shoulder. Using Aomine's sharpened tooth he cut a small opening in his wrist. Blood overflowed immediately and he pressed it back to Aomine's lips. Kagami tilted Aomine's head slightly so that the blood could flow back into his throat.

It was only a minute or so before he felt the soft, warm lips moving leisurely at his wrist. A groan was heard before the lips latched on, sucking harder at the sweet blood. Aomine's hand came up to hold the arm, pressing it closer. His eyes were still closed in pain, and Kagami could finally see the burns and cracks on his skin closing up.

When a tongue swiped the surface of his arm Kagami couldn't help but moan, then blushed at the sound. This made Aomine's eyes flicker, until they opened to peer up. The blue eyes grew in astonishment, but he didn't stop swallow the steady stream of red liquid. Aomine used some of the strength he gained back to shift a bit, so he was hovering by Kagami's side, which had leaned back against the headboard.

Kagami's eyes fell to half-mast as his breathing sped up. He was feeling warm, warm from the lips on his arm and the look Aomine was giving him. When he let out a breathless gasp again Aomine's lips left his wrist. Kagami gave out a whine, causing him to blush darker red; embarrassed that such a sound could come from his mouth. Especially since this was Aomine he was in front of. He waited for the sarcastic or mocking voice to say something, anything, but it never came. Instead, Aomine just stared at him, also breathing heavily, his mouth smeared with Kagami's blood.

Aomine's voice was deep, and velvety when he finally spoke, "Kagami." He watched as the blue eyes flickered to his neck, "Let me…I need…" Gulping, he couldn't speak. Kagami looked at Aomine's face, and what he found surprised him. It wasn't just the smug, cocky look he usually wore, but there was a deep desire there that made him shiver. He'd never been regarded like that, like he was the only person in the world. It made him swallow harshly, before he finally gave a small nod.

His eyes hazed over, Aomine placed his hands on either side of his body to steady himself as he leaned in. Fangs slid out and he brushed them against the light tanned skin. Aomine didn't bite down right away, instead he nuzzled his nose softly at the base of Kagami's neck, making his breath hitch, then sunk his teeth down in a way he knew wouldn't hurt.

Blood poured into Aomine's mouth, and he swallowed greedily. It was the best taste in the world, so sweet and hot that he couldn't push the groan of pleasure down. Kagami's arms came up behind his neck to pull him closer; the euphoric feeling was making his mind go blank. Licking at the slightly salty skin while he was feeding made him want to get as much as he could. Aomine put his right leg between Kagami's thighs so that he could lean over him properly.

Kagami let out a breathless gasp when a knee brushed between his legs, when had he gotten hard? But his mind couldn't comprehend anything else when Aomine's fangs retracted so that only his lips were left on his skin. They seemed to be burning his skin they were so warm. Aomine slowly dragged his lips further up his neck, kissing as he went. When he reached his ear, he wrapped his mouth around it sucking gently, " _Taiga."_ Kagami shivered at the sensual sound. "I want you, let me devour you…"

He could only let out one word, " _Yes."_

Faster than he could blink, Aomine's mouth left Kagami's ear to latch hungrily onto his lips. He could hold onto Aomine's back as his mouth was ravaged. Kagami could taste his own blood but the heat of the lips on his easily overtook it. Hands grasped at his hair, pulling to the side so that Aomine could slant his head to a better angle.

A tongue peeked out to graze across Kagami's lower lip, and he gladly gave entrance to that hot appendage. Aomine's tongue twirled, tasting and taunting Kagami's, as if declaring a challenge. It made him growl, gripping the back of Aomine's nape. Then his own made contact, starting a battle of dominance, he made sure to flick lazily at the squirming tongue making Aomine fall to the pace he wanted. It made it that much hotter, creating a warmth in the pit of both their stomachs.

Aomine maneuvered them so Kagami was lying back fully with him hovering over his body, one leg still between his legs. Kagami had succeeded in winning the battle over the kiss with his skilled, confident movements, but that didn't mean he'd won the war. He smirked into the kiss as his knee rubbed against the hardness Kagami was sporting. As he swallowed the moan that bubbled up from the sweet lips his one hand grazed down his chest, leisurely flicking a nipple before dragging down further.

Tugging at the edge of Kagami's undershirt he pulled it loose then yanked the bottom half up. Aomine tore his mouth away from Kagami's to look down at the heavily flushed redhead. He smirked smugly, and raked his eyes over the upper body. "Aom—," he put a finger to Kagami's lips.

"Shh," then his one hand trailed down to softly touch his jaw, then his neck, and further still to finally tweak a slightly pink nipple. Kagami's back arched automatically, biting his down to keep a sound from coming out. Aomine pinched it, making it stand up as he leaned down to suck the other into his warm cavern. Kagami finally let out a whimper at that.

But Kagami wasn't one to be outdone, no matter if he'd never been in such a position before. So he pushed aside his doubts and fears to rip Aomine's own shirt up and off to feel at the tan flesh. It was so much different than a woman, but it wasn't bad, more like _amazing._ Aomine sucked harder at the nipple, flicking his tongue over it. He growled when Kagami gripped his back, digging his fingers into the skin.

He wanted more, so much more. His eyes darkening to black, he released the pink nipple to kiss up Kagami's neck while his hands tore off the shirt completely, leaving him bare. Only the light sleeping boxers were left and he didn't want to wait. Rubbing his knee harder against Kagami he couldn't help grinning at the whine that left the redhead's throat. He knew he couldn't push him too far tonight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get as much as he could of the man beneath him.

Kagami's eyes were closed in pleasure, but opened once he felt those devious hands brushing lower against his stomach. He blushed deeply, "Wha—," Aomine shushed him again, smirking sexily.

"I'll make you feel good. Don't worry, _Tiger._ " He relaxed back and just let Aomine go. Those tanned hands went to the top of his boxers and he couldn't help but release a deep breath as he almost brushed his painful erection. Groaning Kagami closed his eyes, he felt the fingers come closer, and lifted his hips at the prodding of Aomine to slide the clothing off. He hated how he was the only one that was completely naked and gave Aomine a fierce glare.

He opened his mouth to speak but that was quickly forgotten when a soft hand gripped his dick. A loud moan was let out and his hips thrust forward on his own before he covered his mouth. Aomine chuckled, the sound was so sinful, and promised such dirty things his cock gave a twitch. "Let me hear you, Tiger. You're so shy, it's cute." Kagami scowled at him.

Aomine stroked slowly, loving the velvety hard member in his hand. He leaned back to capture Kagami's lips in a kiss before any insults were made. Almost instantly he opened his mouth, letting them taste each other. When Aomine made a particularly fast stroke and the moan resounded against him he couldn't help groan in response. His own cock was harder than it had ever been. It was begging for sorely needed attention.

Breaking this kiss for a second, " _Kagami,_ touch me too." The face beneath him flushed red as his eyes widened. "Or are you too scared?" Aomine knew he had gotten him when a flash of competitiveness went across his face before his red orbs narrowed.

"Oh you're on bastard." With that Kagami quickly, before he lost his bravery, pulled Aomine's boxers down, leaving him in exposed to Kagami's curious eyes. He had seen males in the bathing areas before, but for some reason seeing Aomine above him, breathing hard, face also slightly flushed with a devilish grin gave him some weird pride. Not stopping to think on it any more, he eyed the thick member hanging heavily between Aomine's legs. He licked his lips unconsciously as he reached for it. Tentatively brushing against it with his fingers, a deep moan left Aomine. He gained a bit of confidence from that and gripped it fully, before giving it an experimental stroke. The man above him shuddered, and as he picked up his pace minutely, pushed down into Kagami's hand.

"Oh _fuck,_ " Aomine whispered, closing his eyes slightly, before also starting back up on Kagami's own weeping cock. He moved them around so that they skimmed across each other, twin groans pulled from them both.

"Aomine," Kagami whimpered, pushing his hips up higher to get that contact again. He didn't know he could feel this way with another man. Hell, he'd never even felt this way with any of the women he'd messed around with. Perhaps that's why he had never gone all the way with them. They couldn't lite this fire in his belly, or make him want more.

Aomine grudgingly took Kagami's hand off his dick to wrap it around his back. Kagami cracked open an eye in confusion, but Aomine just kissed him vigorously, hungrily. Then he lowered down so that he could grip both of their members together with one hand, the other hand behind Kagami's hand holding him steady. Stroking them both, a rush of pure pleasure filled them both, ripping groans from their throats.

They started slowly moving their hips as Aomine pumped, slick, messy noises surrounded them but neither heard over their heaving breathing. Connecting their lips again they couldn't keep their rhythm as the warm feeling started burning. Aomine used the pre-come that was steadily flowing out to make it easier for them to move against each other. When he moved his body to shift to his right leg, Kagami let out a groan from the new angle. "Nghh… right there…"

"Kaga-miii, fucckk…" Aomine's husky voice that breathed Kagami's name was just the thing that he needed to push him over the edge. His back arched as his body spasmed. Kagami's face twisted in bliss as his mouth hung open, panting laboriously. His eyes opened and as Aomine glanced down into those lust filled red orbs he came, stroking them together a few more times to ride out the pleasure to the fullest.

Twitching a bit as he came down from his high, he slumped over Kagami's now slick body. Groaning was heard from beneath him, but arms hugged him closer as they Kagami slipped into a peaceful, sated slumber. Aomine moved around to get comfortable, pulling Kagami to his chest this time. A quiet, "Bastard," was mumbled from the redhead. Aomine chuckled, his eyes heavy. Then he too went into his trance feeling an unknown calmness in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...So? Was it awful? lol. Please tell me, i honestly have no idea. Um... yeah I also meant to start the next day, but then the smut kinda took over haha. Hope you dont mind.
> 
> BTW, am i moving things to fast? I dont feel like i am, but tell me if you think so.


	8. Aomine's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yo guys, sorry I didn’t update this weekend, but I went back to my house and I don’t have a laptop so I couldn’t work on it. I’m so glad you guys loved the last chapter and was happily surprised how many of you liked that Alex named Kagami. ;) You guys are seriously great.
> 
> Oh and I’m not sure how many chapters long this will be, I mean I have a pretty solid idea of the end and a few things I need to add on the way there but idk how long it’ll take to get there. I’m thinking this story will reach 60,000+ words maybe even more. So, be ready guys.

Kuroko was the shadow of the Old World's kingdom, he was used to being the errand boy for important matters, setting up meetings between factions or high-end vampires, even occasionally being an assassin. These were the very meager things in his life that filled his day-to-day doings. What most knew when they got to know him was that through being the shadow he came to know and notice a lot more than most would give him credit for.

So when Kagami Taiga had transferred to the Old World's army, and into Seirin's platoon, things started stirring. Sure, it wasn't obvious, but to his keen pale blue eyes, it wasn't shocking. He didn't know if it was solely Kagami's fault for the things that were happening, but he did know that he was affecting the people here. For good or bad was still to be seen in most. Yet, Kuroko knew one person whom was affected for the better, and that was his longtime friend Aomine.

Aomine had always been lazy, grumpy, and downright aggravating for most of his life. But there had been a time in his life that he had once smiled more openly (although that had taken a couple years after his turning to come about due to circumstances none of them would bring up), his eyes had a light burning bright in them, and he didn't have innocence per say – more like a happier more optimistic view on the world. That all changed when his passion had died for sword fighting and magic, things were too simple – too easy.

There was no challenge for him, everyone too scared to view him as anything other than a monster. Even among vampires he was seen as the most vicious, tenacious monster there was. None took the time to realize anything other than his monstrous sword and magic skills. That was all he was defined by, all that they would see.

It hadn't affected Aomine right away of course, at first Kuroko only noticed that his eyes seemed so very dull compared to how full of life they had been before. He started slacking in his sword and magic studies – saying that he had already learned everything there was and perfected them. Kuroko had admittedly panicked a bit at that, he could see what was happening but there didn't seem to be anything he could do. Then about two hundred years ago or so Akashi changed Haizaki to fill the seventh seat that had been empty.

Things seemed to pick up for a while in Aomine's case, Haizaki proved to be a good distraction from the loneliness and despair he had been feeling. Haizaki's skills of taking magic and sword styles for his own proved to be difficult for Aomine, showing him that perhaps he had misjudged the fact he had reached the pinnacle of his abilities. His smile came back and his laughter seemed louder than ever – even though he could barely stand Haizaki's personality, fighting with him was exciting.

When Haizaki had been beaten so many times that Aomine realized yet again that he had conquered another foe completely. Even with his stealing powers Haizaki was no match for Aomine, he could no longer use those moves to the fullest because Aomine made them special to him and him alone which in turn made it useless to Haizaki. It made him so bitter.

Bitter that his hope was once again being crushed. Kuroko could barely stand being near Aomine because it made him start hating it too. And Kuroko loved fighting and magic more than anything. So he distanced himself from his friend, and that made him blind to how Aomine's despair was affecting the others'. The others too became so arrogant and full of themselves that each seemed distant from each other. Their Old World's purebloods were slowly being consumed by their overbearing powers.

Out of them all Haizaki was by far the worst. Aomine's complete domination against Haizaki had made him angry which slowly stewed and turned to hatred. This hatred caused him to have these devious thoughts that _he_ should be the one to rule, that he shouldn't just be 'seventh seat' because Akashi was the first. So around a year and half ago, he was found out to be trying to collect other vampires and humans to overthrow Akashi.

Akashi and the rest had gathered for a meeting the first time in a hundred years, excluding Aomine – who couldn't be bothered with such trivial things of course. Akashi had shown what traitorous things were brewing about under their noses, stuff that Kuroko himself had found. They were understandably angry, and most wanted retribution (mostly Midorima who had no patience for traitors). They all shouted for judgment, that he should be thrown out or killed, and this is where Kuroko had come in.

Kuroko had spoken to them, pleaded more like, to see that they were no better than Haizaki. That them wanting to kill him would only be stooping to his level, that they in turn would be just as corrupt. By some stroke of luck this seemed to have calmed them into thinking clearly. Akashi's eyes were finally showing something other than the dominating arrogance that he they had been. He then spoke on what they would do – they would give Haizaki one more chance to prove himself.

Of course he hadn't taken the warning to heart since Haizaki had been too far-gone. His 'other' had already taken over too much of his mind and soul. One day had apparently been enough to make him snap, perhaps it was losing once again to Aomine, or that Momoi had chosen Kuroko over him, to which was the cause they would never know. All they knew was that when Aomine was in his trance that night around a year ago Haizaki had snuck in and slashed his chest with a blood poisoned knife. He would have done more if Midorima hadn't been walking by to hear the commotion.

This caused the events that had happened a year ago – Haizaki was thrown out just as the stirrings of war in the New World were beginning to show. Kise had come back from the New World from his emissary mission to fill the seventh seat and everything became stagnant. Until Kagami showed up. Kuroko knew there was something about Kagami that was unlike any other person he'd ever met before.

He was beginning to suspect the cause of that feeling, but he was still unsure of his hypothesis. Kagami's inability to control any of the human magic was a huge factor for the hypothesis, but he needed to test one more thing before he'd have a more narrowed down idea of exactly _what_ Kagami was, because human was certainly _not_ what he was or at least not completely.

Kuroko had a good feel for people, so when he had seen Kagami and Aomine fighting he had known that this was a turning point – for what he wasn't sure. Though he knew that Aomine was clearly affected. Kagami had shown him a good enough fight, enough passion, and enough fearlessness towards him that Aomine was quite clearly shocked. The slightly wide eyed look when Kagami had parried, or when each time Aomine sped up the supposedly _human_ Kagami had unconsciously sped up to match him. Almost like he was the rival he'd been waiting for.

It made Kuroko very happy, because he could see the light returning to Aomine's eyes. They clearly had something that no one else could touch. And when the soul string had tied them together, Kuroko could tell that this may be the push needed to bring those idiots to realize the connection they had since both had unconsciously been avoiding the other after the opening ceremony. Thankfully Takao was as devious as Kuroko was, and had made the soul string to disappear after three days.

Kuroko had awakened from his trance this morning and he figured that he would see how they had been progressing since yesterday afternoon. It was always amusing to catch people unaware, and because he had unlimited access to every room – even Akashi's – he merely opened a portal and stepped through to Aomine's room.

Even yesterday the tension between them was so high that he was surprised actual sparks didn't crackle through the air. So when he walked in the room and found clothes strewn on the floor and two bare bodies tangled together on the bed was he shocked? Not particularly. In fact, seeing the relaxed small smile on Aomine's face a part of him was extremely relieved. Though he would have rather not had to see his friends naked except for a practically see-through sheet to find out they were 'together'.

Somehow his presence must have been felt unconsciously because Kagami started to stir in Aomine's arms. Kagami's eyes opened blearily and he wiped at them to fully wake up. Red orbs glanced around the room, and widened, then looked down at the tanned arm around his waist that was clearly not his. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as the previous nights memories flooded back into his now conscious mind.

Kuroko stared on in amusement as Kagami was obviously about to panic, "Kagami-kun. I see you had a good night." With those few words Kagami looked up into blue eyes – that were _not_ Aomine's – and screeched very unmanly like. He tried to jump out of the bed but the tan arm clutched at him tighter as Aomine broke out of his trance. "The fuck Bakagami?! It's still morning!"

Aomine growled low in his throat when Kagami tried to wriggle out of his grasp again. He peered over the shoulder to look at Kagami's face, which had grown red at the fact that Aomine's still naked body was pressing against his. Kagami could feel every hard angle and muscle of Aomine's chest against his back, warm hips pushed closely against his backside where he could obviously feel the part of Aomine's body that he had – oh god he had jerked him off and fucking liked it! He didn't think his cheeks could get any redder.

Kagami shoved those thoughts out and did the only thing he could in such an embarrassing moment – he got angry. "Shut the hell up Aomine! Kuroko freaking popped out of no where!"

"Kuroko?" Aomine asked confused.

"Hello Aomine-kun."

Aomine twitched a bit as the figure appeared in front of the bed, just a couple steps away from them. "Tetsu, when the hell'd you get there?"

"Just a few moments before Kagami woke up."

"Oh, alright."

Kagami gaped at them both, " _oh, alright_ ," he mocked. "WHAT?! Why are you guys so blasé about this?" He turned his head to face Aomine, whom was raising a brow at him, "You! We just got caught _naked,_ together… in bed, and your reaction is 'oh alright'?" Kagami pointed a finger at Kuroko, "and you! With that blank face of yours, I can't tell if you're completely fine with this or laughing at me! Shouldn't you be gasping in shock or disgust? Maybe running out screaming?" Kagami groaned in annoyance, before hitting his head on the pillow. "This place is absolutely crazy. Everyone here is nuts." Aomine snorted, Kagami was just being dramatic.

"I think that includes you too Kagami-kun. And why should I be disgusted, vampires have lived for so long that sexuality doesn't matter, only those who make you happy. If Aomine-kun makes Kagami-kun happy and Kagami-kun makes Aomine-kun happy, then I in turn am happy for you both." Kuroko stated firmly as he looked down at the face still buried in the pillow.

"Who said this baka makes me happy?" Aomine asked.

"Well, I'd say that the teeth marks in Kagami-kun's neck and the cum on his chest says it very clearly."

Aomine chuckled, "Touché, but that only means I like his blood and body."

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up? I'm still here you know?" Kagami didn't want to admit that some of the bite in his tone was due to the fact that Aomine was probably telling the truth, that all he cared about was his blood.

"Kagami-kun, how mean. I would never forget you were there."

"You bastard, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Kagami finally turned his head to glare at Kuroko's blank innocent face.

"Of course not."

Aomine yawned, picking at his ear with the hand that was no longer around Kagami's waist. "Waddaya want Tetsu? If you don't mind Kagami and I were busy."

Kagami glared at him now, "we were _not_ busy. I was about to get up anyways."

"Oh? By all means, get up, you'll have to find your clothes though," Aomine said deviously. "Kuroko doesn't mind," he looked at the pale blue eyes that had a twinkle in them, "do you Kuroko?"

"Not at all Aomine-kun."

Sighing Kagami resigned himself to lying in the bed, _these guys are way too evil_ , _what had he been thinking last night? No, he hadn't been thinking at all that was the problem._ "You guys suck."

At the tone of defeat and annoyance Kagami used Aomine let out an actual laugh, which made Kagami and Kuroko stare in amazement. It was the first time Kagami had heard Aomine laugh, not chuckle or huff of amusement. Hearing the husky voice laugh was absolutely mesmerizing to Kagami. He took in the soothing waves and unconsciously relaxed back into Aomine's body, his eyes softening. Kuroko caught the look and couldn't believe it; these two idiots still didn't know what they had between them. Although they had progressed in one area of their relationship, it seems in others they were still behind.

Once he stopped laughing Kuroko spoke up, "I was wondering if you would want to go for breakfast? Murasakibara and the other cooks aren't working right now but we can see if something is in the kitchen."

Right then Kagami's stomach gave a howl of hunger, "That sounds good. I'm starved."

Aomine looked at the dried blood on the redhead's neck, the slightly tanned skin, and love bites all down his neck and licked his lips, "me too."

"Sorry Aomine-kun, you can eat Kagami-kun later." Kagami let out another annoyed, yet embarrassed groan before throwing a pillow at Kuroko.

"Get out you bastard!"

"See you in the kitchen in a half hour Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." With that Kuroko pulled up a portal and stepped out, leaving them to each other.

* * *

He had taken a shower first, so that he could get all this dried blood off of himself. Kagami tried to avoid Aomine as much as he could, not that it was working since he couldn't stand more than two feet away from the guy. They didn't talk after Kuroko had left, and that made Kagami a little relieved. What exactly was he supposed to say after all? Were they supposed to talk about their feelings? Kagami snorted at that, like the bastard Aomine felt anything other than bloodlust, regular lust, and anger. He was just the convenient person at the time… right?

As he was dressing his mind kept whispering things to him like, _he was nice to you, calmed you down, and saved you from the nightmare._ He was probably laughing at him on the inside, he argued back, not to helping him. _Why would he go in your dreams if you were convenient? He risked his life to save you._ These thoughts kept pouring in his brain, as soon as he batted one away the next would appear. Though there was no doubt, after listening to his thoughts for a while, that he was in the wrong. Kagami was the one who had made a prejudgment about Aomine. In fact, he barely knew anything about the guy.

It made him feel guilty that he had judged Aomine. Kagami glanced at Aomine getting ready out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting for the feeling of disgust, regret, or even the feeling of being used. None of it came… and that, well he didn't know what to do with that. He couldn't feel disgusted by what he had done because it had honestly felt good it felt _right._ And that in itself kind of freaked him out.

Aomine caught him looked and smirked, "we still have time for round two."

Kagami growled, "Eat dick, Aomine."

He chuckled, "is that an invitation?"

"S-Shut up," he turned away and slipped his yukata over his undershirt and pants. "Let's go get food."

Kagami followed after Aomine as he strode towards the kitchen after they decided to just walk there, no use using a portal when it was so close to Aomine's room. When he had looked for Momoi a couple days ago he had mapped out most of the rooms in the mansion, so he knew exactly where they were going. It wasn't a far walk, only taking them a couple of minutes, but they were oddly silent. Now that they were out of the room Kagami could see that Aomine's once relaxed face was now tight and stiff. His stomach dropped, what happened to that playful, smiling Aomine? He didn't know why but he wanted to see Aomine laugh more, he wanted to hear it again. So he had to break this tension that was coming between them. Somehow.

Kagami pushed Aomine playfully with his shoulder, giving him a grin, "bet I can beat you to the kitchen!"

"Haa? You think you're faster than a vampire?"

"No, just faster than you."

"Dumbass that's the same thing," he replied, but nonetheless a competitive spark showed. "You're on. Loser cooks."

"Fine," and without waiting Kagami shot off in the direction of the kitchen.

Aomine growled, "You cheat! Wait for the signal!" Then he too shot off in the same direction, quickly catching up to Kagami. When he passed by him it caused Kagami to anger and try and push himself faster. Each time Aomine started passing up Kagami he too would gain a burst of speed, until the door finally came into view.

Smirking, Aomine waved his fingers slightly without Kagami noticing and a small puddle of water appeared right as he stepped down. Kagami's face planted on the ground with an 'oomph' and Aomine couldn't help cracking up at the shock on his face. As Aomine was about to open the kitchen door first Kagami scowled but somehow managed to grab the back of Aomine's yukata and he too fell to the floor while the door swung open.

Inside Kuroko and Momoi looked on in amusement as Kagami tried to shove Aomine out of the way and get through the door first. Unfortunately for him another puddle of water was waiting and he slipped yet again, causing Aomine to jump over him into the kitchen yelling triumphantly.

"Ha! Take that Bakagami!" Kagami picked himself off the floor trying to look angry that he had lost, but seeing the small smug smile on Aomine's face made him grin sheepishly at the people in the kitchen.

"Guess I lost," he chuckled. Aomine stared at him a little weirded out, and Kagami coughed and tried to save face by adding, "Of course I'll beat your ass next time! Ahomine!" Momoi was stifling her laughter behind her hand as Kuroko cracked a smile at the two of them. It was obvious that Kagami hadn't been upset that he lost.

"Yeah yeah. That's what you say every time Bakagami, and since you lost you cook."

Kagami shot him a glare, "well maybe I lost on purpose so I wouldn't have to eat your cooking."

"Like you could think ahead like that."

"Oi! I'm not that stupid!"

"Mhmmm," Aomine hummed complacently.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Momoi giggled. She turned to Aomine, "I'm surprised you got up on your own this morning Dai-chan." Pointedly looking at Kagami she gave Aomine a look, "must've been a good reason."

He scowled at her, "I couldn't go back to bed with this idiot yapping in my ear."

"I'm not a damn dog, alright?" Kagami tugged on the string to make Aomine stumble as he walked to the fridge to gather a few things. "I don't 'yap'."

"Could've fooled me."

"I don't think you should be talking Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, and ignoring the 'hey!' spoke to the redhead, "Kagami-kun, what are you making today?"

"Didn't you guys get here first? Why didn't you make something?"

Kuroko looked up at him with his wide blue eyes, "but Kagami-kun, I wanted to eat your delicious food."

Kagami pursed his lips, trying to look irritated, and huffed. "Alright alright. Just stop looking at me like that."

Aomine snickered on the sidelines as he was starting to prepare the miso soup and was silenced by a punch to the gut. "Do something useful aho, like make rice."

Momoi sweat dropped, "uhh, I think it's better if he didn't." Kuroko nodded vigorously from behind Aomine.

"Shut up Satsuki, your cooking is even worse than mine." Kagami frowned, what's up with them calling them by their first names? They obviously weren't dating… he shook his head, _why should he care?_

Kagami glared at Kuroko, "you woke us up so you could have me make you breakfast huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagami-kun." He sighed and pinched his nose as he got the fish ready to cook, occasionally stirring the miso soup. All the while Aomine was closely looking at him, watching, as his movements were smooth and almost ingrained. Kagami looked very elegant in the kitchen, Aomine smirked.

"You certainly know your way around a kitchen, eh baka? Maybe being tied to you isn't so bad."

"I'm not your slave Aomine," placing the lid back on the pan he started getting the rice ready, "and if I were you I'd be quiet or else you wont get any food."

Aomine threw an arm around Kagami's waist, drawing him back against him while snickering lowly. "Are you sure you don't want to be my slave?" he whispered, his voice velvety as he brushed his hands over the redheads stomach lightly. "You certainly didn't mind last night in obeying my orders…"

Momoi gaped at them, and Kuroko spoke to her lowly about what he had found that morning as Kagami and Aomine were in their own world. A knowing look appeared in her eyes and she gave Kagami a reproving glance as she noticed the shine in Aomine's face.

Gazing up over his shoulder with a menacing stare Kagami flicked Aomine's forehead, which made him yelp and let go of him. "What the hell?"

"I'm nobodies slave, and I wasn't _obeying_ your orders. That's for damn sure."

"Haa? What would you call that then?"

He huffed, looking at the soup, "I'd say it was… doing what I wanted and it so happened to be what you were saying."

"Kagami-kun, that's the same thing."

"You're not helping Kuroko." Kagami realized the food was done and used that as a distraction so everyone would drop the current conversation's topic. "Someone grab a plate and two bowls for each of us." Aomine peered over his shoulder, once again getting in his space, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"What'd you make? It actually smells alright."

"Miso soup, boiled fish and… wait, smells _alright?_ Geez, cant even give a real compliment can you?" He sneered while saying it, but when he turned back to dish up the food with the dishes Kuroko had gotten a small blush was across his face. How come a shitty compliment like that was making his heart race?

They all sat down around the table and said, "Itadakimasu," before digging into the food he had prepared.

"Wow, Kagamin! This is delicious, you have to teach me how to make this."

Kagami was confused, "Um, it's just simple fish and miso soup with rice."

Snorting into his food Aomine couldn't help adding, "Satsuki, you couldn't even make rice even if all you had to do was dish it up. Somehow you'd fuck it up."

"OW! What the fuck Tetsu!" Aomine glared at the blue haired guy next to him. Kagami burst out laughing at the face he had made.

"Don't be mean to my mate Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu-kun~! I knew you loved me!" Momoi had sparkles in her eyes as she glomped him over the table.

Since this was Kagami's first time seeing the very reserved girl turn into a crazed loving mate, he gawked. It was so different and this time Aomine was laughing at him. "Shut up aho," he shoved his face away with his spare hand.

"Ah, that reminds me, Aomine-kun." This made the two of them stop fighting and look over. "Speaking of mates. Now that you've bitten Kagami you need to be careful."

Aomine merely looked uninterested as he picked his ear, waving a hand lazily, "yeah yeah. I know."

Kagami blinked. "What?"

Kuroko leaned over more to get closer to Aomine, "I don't think you do. Make sure to take precautions."

"What precautions?" Kagami was once again ignored.

"Tetsu, I'm not a child. I've been a vampire for hundreds of years now. You're as bad as Satsuki, trying to mother me."

"You don't do a good job showing it," Momoi muttered, making Kuroko smile a bit.

"Just remember what you learned. Don't make a stupid mistake."

"Can someone tell me what the fucks going on?"

"Kagamin, not now, we need to make sure Dai-chan gets this through his stubborn head." The pink haired girl smiled complacently towards the redhead, who just exhaled noisily and gave up to continue eating. "Tetsu-kun is right, you need to exercise precaution, and because you're tied together it may be different."

"Will you both just leave me alone? I'm not a fucking idiot. Alright?" Aomine was starting to get pissed off. Kuroko and Momoi always tried to do this to him.

Kuroko's face softened slightly at the aggravated tone, "alright Aomine-kun. I'm just worried is all."

For the first time Kagami saw a look pass over Aomine's face that wasn't anger or lust. Aomine seemed _almost_ gentle, "I know Tetsu." Kagami felt his stomach give another swirl, and thought, _why's Kuroko so special?_ Then felt horrible for even thinking that, Kuroko was a nice guy; despite the various times that he was a brat. He knew that Kuroko cared for them all even though he didn't show it. Shaking his head he stuffed his mouth full of fish and rice, oddly silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Later that day Kagami was absolutely exhausted. He felt like a babysitter for a grown man. Aomine wouldn't be so bad to hang around if he hadn't been literally _tied_ to him. This made it quite difficult to do any of the stuff that he needed to do, such as work in the mess hall with Murasakibara hanging over his shoulder. Or when he was trying to practice sword fighting with someone else (since Aomine and him obviously couldn't), and he had just lain there lazily making Kagami trip up when he couldn't move his footing far from Aomine, which his opponent used against him all the damn time.

Aomine laughed at him and made degrading remarks about his swordplay, but he didn't say much back because most of it _was_ true. Though after Aomine told (insulted) him, he would fix it and be better off afterwards. He had beaten his opponents (the Kaijo regiment – who had offered since they were the reason he was in this mess in the first place), and was now lying under the white willow tree next to the lake.

"Urgh, so tireeddd," he groaned out, moving to his side facing Aomine.

"That's because your light's too dim."

"Oh fuck off. You didn't even do anything today. Lazy bastard."

"I don't have to do anything to beat you."

"Whatever. I'm too tired for this shit right now."

It was quiet for a bit more, Kagami didn't want to move, but he couldn't stand the silence. "…So…"

Aomine raised a brow, finally cracking an eye open to stare at the redhead. "So?"

"How'd you become a vampire?" It was the first thing that Kagami had thought up, but now that he said it, it was kind of a private topic though he couldn't take it back now. The silence carried on, and right when Kagami opened his mouth Aomine spoke up in a mocking way.

"Well, you see, I was bitten by Akashi, and his venom changed me."

"Why did I even ask?" Kagami grumbled turning away from the blue haired vampire.

A sigh was heard, "I was dying, and Akashi found me and decided I was worth more alive than dead."

Stiffening in surprise at the admission, he peeked over his shoulder. "Dying?"

Aomine was staring at the sky nostalgically, "I was a prince of the country that was fighting against Akashi back in the days when he wasn't completely absolute. My father went against him because back then vampires weren't a common thing and weren't accepted as they are today." He shifted so his right arm was behind his head, and his left was playing with grass he had pulled up from the ground. "All we knew back then was the vampires thirsted for blood, and most couldn't control it very well. I had wanted to fight, since we were renowned for our sword skills, and I was the best after all. But my father disagreed and took a few guards and me to the throne room to barricade us in."

A scowl was prominent on his face; "he was a coward, plain and simple. When we heard the guards dying screams my father stabbed my mother then me in the back as Akashi came in the room, hoping that our blood would draw him towards us as he fled." He snorted, amused, but Kagami could see the pain in his eyes, "My mother died in my arms…" Aomine was now glaring at his hand as he released the grass, wind taking it in its grasps and carried it away.

A lump was in the middle of Kagami's throat. That was just plain awful. His father killed his mother then almost his son. There was nothing he could say to make that better, but he wanted to. Thankfully before Kagami said something stupid like 'it'll be alright (because it wouldn't)' or 'I'm here now (which where had that even _come_ from?)' Aomine continued speaking in his suspiciously monotone voice.

"Akashi had given me a choice then, die alongside my mother with our souls forever restless, or join the monster that had caused my father to turn on us so that I could get my revenge and give my mothers soul peace… and here I am." Aomine's eyes shifted to the side, his mouth had spoken by itself. Kagami out of everyone may know how he feels, seeing as he hadn't had his own parents for Kami knows how long, and his brain had only now caught up with what he was exposing so easily. "But don't think you can pity me Bakagami, I made my bed and I have to lay in it," he snapped, eyes burning bright with _something_ that made Kagami's eyes soften and lift himself up and press his lips against Aomine's.

Kagami leaned over his body and moved his hand behind to grasp at Aomine's neck, gently brushing the hair there while deepening the kiss. He used the angle to his advantage and melded his lips harder against the others, Aomine's widened eyes were now lidded and he slowly started to respond.

It was very unlike the kisses they had shared the night before. Those had been steamy, hungry, and full of tongue. But this was soft and gentle, almost chaste. Aomine's arms wrapped around Kagami's middle and he dragged him down against his chest. One hand brushed through his hair and tugged it lightly as the other slid across Kagami's spine, making him shiver.

When Kagami pulled away, they stared at each other, not speaking at all. There was a strange feeling between them both, but neither wanted to break it. Realizing that he had been staring like a love-struck girl, Aomine cleared his throat, shifting himself up so Kagami was sitting next to him. Yawning so as to act unaffected by what had just happened he turned to the slightly flushed redhead, "Let's go back to the room, I'm tired." Kagami could only nod, still in a daze.

_What the hell was that?_

Kagami had to admit to himself as they walked back that he wouldn't mind kissing him again like that. And he didn't quite know what to do with that acknowledgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, so you learned a bit about Aomine now. I figured it was about time. Sorry if this was kinda a filler, but it kinda wasn't at the same time. This wasn't really about the plot, more about their relationship.
> 
> I made this longer since I didn't update this weekend.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are love :3


	9. Stirrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are stirrings afoot. Some emotional, some not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, just saying I realized that yes it HAS been a short time since they've known each other. And that I wanted to point out (since apparently I didn't do a good job of showing this) is that in this world if you have your blood taken it's VERY pleasurable, and it's kind of like an aphrodisiac. So Kagami's mind was kinda muddled from giving blood to Aomine to heal him (since he didn't know that it would effect him like that) and his inhibitions were lowered…. So yeah. But then after, in the last chapter, I'm sure you all realized that Kagami's feeling something towards Aomine now
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to clear that up a bit, now, enjoy ~

Groggily, Kagami pushed his hand through his messed up hair. His eyes finally cracked open as he could see some sunlight peeking through the blinds. He groaned, feeling a bit drained, but the warmth around him was causing his mind to whisper to him to go back to sleep and forget all his responsibilities.

It was already too late for that though; his mind was now waking up. This time when he saw the tan arm wrapped around his waist he wasn't shocked or panicked. Instead, something spread in his stomach, making him feel all tingly. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he didn't know what he classified it as just yet.

Kagami cracked his neck, and at the feeling of something there he brushed his hand up to see what it was. When he took his hand away he realized it must have been blood from the previous night.

_They had just finished with their little talk by the white willow tree where he had learned about Aomine's past, and then shared a kiss. An innocent, simple, kiss. That had freaked Kagami out, but he didn't dwell on it much after they got back to their room._

_When had he begun calling it_ their _room?_

_He peeled off his yukata, and then took off his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on. Aomine did the same not far away from him surprisingly they were both quiet. No fights or insults being thrown around, but it wasn't a strained silence, or a silence brimming with something like when they shared their kiss. It was more relaxed, and dare he say it – comfortable. Like they had known each other and been used to one another more than the mere two weeks since they'd met._

_When he finished folding his clothes neatly and placing them in his bag two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back against a hard chest. Kagami tensed, but when fingers brushed gently across his hips he relaxed back into Aomine. The bluenette placed his chin on Kagami's shoulder and looked at him quietly. Blinking, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. Aomine seemed to be in thought, which was highly unusual._

" _What's up Ahomine?" The quietness was starting to get to him again. So he had to say_ something _._

_That made Aomine's lip twitch, "Nothing Bakagami." And just like that released him and went to lie down on his side of the huge bed._

_Staring after him, he realized that he'd been standing there for a few moments when Aomine gave him a curious look and hurried over to climb inside the covers. Kagami cocooned himself in the blankets, wrapping them high around his shoulders. This whole day was making his brain a mess, and for some reason he couldn't think straight. It had to have been what happened last night, he wasn't the type of person to barely know a person and then jerk them off._

_But something about the way Aomine had looked at him, and the way that him taking his blood had made him feel… That had to be the reason all these weird thoughts were plaguing him now, because he was confused. Yeah, just confused. It couldn't be that he was feeling something for the aho… Not at all. Kagami groaned silently._

_Unlike the last night when Aomine had almost instantly went into his trance, this night he seemed to be having trouble. Kagami could hear him shuffling around and sighing every once in a while. After hearing the idiot move for the tenth time Kagami scowled and turned around._

" _You were the one that wanted to come back to the room. So stop squirming around! I'm trying to get to sleep, damnit!" Kagami sat up, glaring down at the form next to him._

_Aomine pouted, which didn't help keep Kagami in the denial of not liking him. "But Kagami~," those blue eyes looked at him._

_He rolled his eyes, "What are you? Five?"_

_White teeth flashed in the dark of the room as Aomine grinned, "Maybe…"_

" _Okay," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "What's up?"_

" _I'm hungry~"_

" _What, you want me to make you food?" Vampires still needed regular sustenance after all._

" _No."_

" _Okay, well then what the hell do you want me to do about it?" He said exasperatedly._

_Aomine leaned up, "Well, you smell delicious. And it's making me thirsty."_

_Swallowing hard, he shifted a bit on the bed. "Don't you have blood donors for that?"_

" _Yeah, but I want_ your _blood." Aomine said it almost childishly, like he was used to getting what he wanted._

Fuck, what's with this idiot being all cute now?

_Kagami honestly wouldn't mind giving him blood again, but seeing as what happened last time, deemed it a bad idea. "No."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because."_

" _Because…?" Aomine inquired._

" _Because I don't want to!" He snapped back at him._

" _Fine, be that way." Aomine started opening up his see-through pad to look for his blood donor's number, "Guess I'll have to call Mai-chan." He didn't realize that next to him Kagami had frozen at the name._

" _Mai-chan?" He knew that name, and didn't like the implications._

" _Ha?" Aomine blinked up at him, "Oh you know her, the one you walked in on before. She's my favorite."_

_Kagami's eyes narrowed, his whole body tense and an indescribable anger came over him. She was his_ favorite? _Did that mean that he had known her like he had known Kagami? His mind provided him with images of when he had walked in to her legs wrapped around Aomine and him taking her blood. For some reason it didn't settle well with him, not one bit._

_Aomine's face brightened, "Ah! Found it!" Just before he was about to press the button Kagami's hand clasped around his arm._

_Without thinking he snarled, "Don't."_

" _Haa?"_

_Kagami blushed at his forwardness, "I mean-uh… Um… I changed my mind."_

" _Really?!" When Aomine's eyes glowed brightly and he smiled at him, Kagami couldn't help feeling like he was just given the best gift in the world. His own smile came unbidden to his face, like a reflex._

" _Uh, yeah."_

" _Awesome," Aomine smirked as he closed the see-through pad and pulled Kagami over to him. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose in Kagami's neck, inhaling deeply. The bluenette pressed dizzying kisses along his throat, while groaning in happiness. "Mai-chan is great, but she's got nothing on you."_

_Kagami's eyes widened at the compliment. His heart gave a particularly loud thump. Did Aomine know what he was saying? Then, after a particularly hot kiss against his neck, Aomine's fangs came out and he bit down gently. Just like the night before pleasure shot through his body as more blood was released into Aomine's mouth, heat curling in the pit of his stomach._

_Aomine pushed Kagami back on the bed, so he could relax while he took more of that succulent red liquid into his throat. It soothed the burning ache that came with the thirst. His arms wrapped around the redhead and he stroked his one hand along his spine as he lapped up some drops that escaped from the corners of his mouth after he pulled away a few minutes later._

_They were both breathing harshly, and each knew the other was turned on. Kagami's eyes dropped to the red smeared lips of Aomine, and his eyes went to half-mast, as he knew this would be the time that he would kiss him. Instead, something flashed over Aomine's face momentarily, and he simply smirked down at him and lay down on the bed, dragging Kagami against him. Then promptly went into his trance after giving his neck one last lick, to clean off some of the blood._

Kagami didn't know what to think about what had happened. He knew that Aomine usually wouldn't lose any opportunity to kiss or have sex with someone. So what had changed? His stomach dropped, _was he not desirable to him anymore? Did Aomine have that little taste of his body and not want him now?_

He turned around in the embrace, facing the still tranced Aomine. The vampire's face was completely relaxed, and his mouth hung open slightly, but no breath came out. Kagami realized that now that the anger and stress lines were gone from Aomine's face he was quite handsome, but with a childish innocence to him.

Unwittingly his long fingers pushed through the silky midnight blue hair, and when Aomine practically purred and pressed his head harder against his hand, Kagami's face heated up. He kept brushing through the hair, making small grumbles come out from the vampire in his arms. _Shit, being this adorable should be illegal._ Kagami wondered if he had shown this side of himself to anyone else, and growled at the thought. _No one should see him like this other than me!_

Gasping, he paused his petting. Did he seriously just think that? When Aomine let out a small whine and shifted, he gulped. Was he… was he seriously getting possessive? Over _Aomine Daiki?_ Fuck. He was so screwed.

* * *

Kasamatsu sighed, reclining back in the chair behind his desk. Kise was happily chirping away in his ear, as always, while he was trying to work. "Kise, would you please shut up?"

"So mean Senpai~!" The blonde frowned. "Are you alright? Is it your arm?" Kasamatsu had gotten a version of blood poisoning from a bad batch of blood yesterday. It only affected his right arm, since the poison had mutated and it was still clearing out of his system.

Eyes widening he looked up at Kise, how could he tell? Sure, he usually joked around, but the blonde vampire was a lot more observant than most gave him credit for. "No, it's not my arm, although it still aches sometimes. And I'm fine," he mumbled glancing back down at the reports on the table.

Kasamatsu had had to deal with Kise for the past few days, and it hadn't taken long to get to know all about him. Seeing as Kise wouldn't shut up for more than a minute and loved telling all about his life to Kasamatsu. Sometimes though, he would surprise him with his seriousness, like just now.

"You're lying," he stated firmly. Moving from behind his own desk Kise walked gracefully over to his Senpai. His golden eyes spied the papers sitting in front of Kasamatsu. "Still working on _that_ huh?"

"Yeah. It just seems so weird is all. There's something here that I'm clearly missing."

"What do you mean? Wars end all the time. They don't all last years, sometimes they rage quick and fast and in a couple of months they're done." Kise tried to console him, though he too felt there was a wrong sense he was getting from what happened in the New World.

"I can't stop working on it, even if you say so. Akashi-sama ordered me to figure this out."

Kise sighed, "I know." Dragging up a chair he sat down facing him, "Alright, let's go through it again. Maybe that'll help."

Kasamatsu nodded, "First, you came back from the New World after confirming the rumors of there being a war brewing. That was a year ago." Kise smiled, prompting him to continue. "According to what Akashi-sama put in his report on what Kagami had told him, the war started not long after you left, which was earlier than you predicted. Apparently this mysterious Zenchou, whom we still have nothing on, was somehow controlling King Mikami of the Gushiken faction, where Kagami had grown up. He instigated traitorous feelings in them and pushed the King to slaughter the emissaries from the Ishiyama faction."

Kise mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, it is weird that we still know nothing on Zenchou. Obviously that's not his real name; otherwise we would already have information on him. The clearest explanation for him being able to poison King Mikami is if he was a Psychic magic user, since they're best at mind magic. Though we've already checked all the registered psychics and went through all the possible people that were even capable of such high end magic."

"We still haven't counted the possibility that he isn't a registered user."

The blonde blinked at him, "Are you saying you think it's someone we've already banished? Or someone born in the Witherworld?"

"As you know well know, there is a world underneath our noses of people in the Witherworld that we have no idea of their capabilities."

"But that's impossible!" Kise said, brow furrowed, "Once you're there, there is no way to come back. Akashi-sama made sure of that."

Kasamatsu sighed, "I know that. It's just the only thing I could think of, anyways we shouldn't count out the slightest chance."

"I guess you're right." He smiled brightly, "That's why you're the Senpai after all! Now, let's move on."

"Alright, let's see… ah, battles and skirmishes started about seven months ago. There was a great amount of casualties on both sides, and neither seemed to be winning. Our reports say that the Gushiken King kept getting letters from the Queen of Ishiyama to repent for killing her men and all would be forgiven, yet he still attacked despite that. Tch," Kasamatsu grimaced. "This makes me sick just reading about this."

Kise grinned and glomped him, "AWW~! I'll make you feel better Kasamatsu-senpai!" To which he growled and punched him in the stomach before pulling Kise off him.

"Then three weeks ago, it all just stopped. Like nothing had ever happened. Zenchou disappeared and the Gushiken King out of misery for what he had done killed himself. Since he had no heir to the throne, Queen Asa took over and is now ruling over the New World." Scrubbing his hand through his hair wearily he smoothed out the paper he had crinkled in his anger. "I don't understand why this Zenchou guy would do this. I mean, what did he get out of it? Was it a sick ploy to watch a country burn? But that doesn't make sense, he wouldn't have left if that was the case."

"Maybe you should take a walk or something, clear your head. It won't help to keep pouring over it," Kise suggested.

"Yeah… you're right."

"Of course you woul— wait… I'm right?" The blonde blinked, then burst out into a radiant grin. "Oh Senpai, I knew you would come to appreciate me! How about we go for lunch? Hmm? I know the perfect place just outside of the camp, its this little restaurant that sells the best desserts."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kasamatsu asked incredulously. To his surprise a pretty blush came over Kise's face.

"No! What made you think that?" He said somewhat nervously, clearly lying. "I just wanted to help clear your mind is all."

"Sorry. But no." Kasamatsu stood up, organizing the papers on his desk and walking with them to the door. When he glanced over his shoulder to see Kise looking down at his hands he couldn't tacking on, "Maybe another time." The blonde looked up shocked, and Kasamatsu closed the door behind him hearing a squeal come from the other side. Shaking his head he let out a small laugh.

His arm was still aching, so he decided now was as good as time as ever to visit the Healing Unit. Hopefully they could finally fix this mutated poison, or at least give him something to take the pain away. It didn't take long to get there by foot, and he was never one to use magic for such petty things like portals to a building that was practically next-door.

The training grounds were as lively as ever, filled with platoons that were doing routines and magic spells, he couldn't be more grateful when he entered the Healing Unit where it was nice and silent. He still had a headache brewing from his mind going in circles over the New World problem.

Kasamatsu groaned, gripping his arm again. Picking up his pace he quickly spotted the green door that signaled the entrance to Midorima's personal seeing area. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised that Midorima was nowhere to be seen and Takao was the one behind the desk. Before Kasamatsu could even say anything Takao looked up and smiled, "Ah, Kasamatsu, what can I do for you? Arm giving you problems?"

He always forgot that creepy hawk eyes magic that Takao possessed, but he guessed it was helpful with medical magic. Nodding, "Yeah, there's been flashes of pain recently. It was fine until this morning."

"Hold on, let me go get Shin-chan! He's busy with a client right now but she probably wont mind him being taken away for a moment."

Kasamatsu frowned, "Aida's still not better?"

"Nothing gets past you I see," Takao said. Looking back at the rooms he shook his head in the negative, "If anything it's worse. Shin-chan's getting worried, though he'd never show it. He thinks it's _that._ "

His eyes widened considerably, "No way. It can't be…"

Takao nodded solemnly, the seriousness looking so out of place on his usually playful face, "I'm afraid so. There's no known cure, even with all the magic out there. But Shin-chan's still looking." His eyes shined with pride and admiration, "He's so dedicated to his work."

"Oh, wow. Does Kiyoshi know yet?" His own problems seemed so small now.

"No, Shin-chan's been keeping it quiet at Aida's request. Once she knows there are no options she'll have to tell him though, and soon. The way it's going, she won't last long. A week tops." Kasamatsu was silent; there wasn't anything else he _could_ say to that. Takao smiled tightly at him and drifted to the back to grab Midorima.

Just to get his mind off the grisly news he had been given he looked at the papers he got out from his space pocket. Maybe coming to the Healing Unit was the wrong choice. If anything, his mind was more frazzled. Kasamatsu was staring blankly at the papers, brows furrowed.

"What's that?" A voice came and he jumped, breaking out of his thoughts. Takao was peering over his shoulder at the papers.

"Ah, I'm not supposed to show anyone. Emissary business."

Midorima was also by Takao's side. He pushed up his glasses, "I read a study that it is good for one to have others look over things to give a new perspective. Sometimes there are things that others notice."

Takao sniffled, "Oh my. Is my Shin-chan growing up? Are you trying to bond with others?" Midorima scowled at him and huffed.

"Do what you will, not that I care." Then gestured for Kasamatsu's arm to inspect it. Shifting the papers to his other arm he let Midorima look at it as he turned to face Takao.

"…I guess by now it wouldn't hurt. Kise and I aren't having any luck."

Sitting next to Kasamatsu he took the papers and looked them over for a couple moments. Midorima meanwhile was giving Kasamatsu a temporary pain reliever spell and writing down the symptoms from the surgery he had gotten yesterday.

"Hmm, so from your notes you're trying to figure out why this Zenchou disappeared three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, we just can't make out the reasoning behind his actions. Even if it's happening in the New World, we can't just let this guy get away with it. Who knows where he could strike next? We're coordinating with the Queen of the Ishiyama faction's emissaries to figure out who he was but there's nothing they can dig up."

He mulled this over a bit, tapping his chin. "I mean, two weeks ago was the opening ceremony, here and in the New World. But I can't see why that'd matter. And even then, it was two days before that."

"We already went over that, no connection."

Midorima spoke up then, "I have given you a pain reliever, and from what I can infer the pain should go away in a day or two. It was just an after affect from the poisoning, so if you're still feeling pain come back." Kasamatsu nodded. "Oh, and if you see Kagami and Aomine, tell them to come in tomorrow so that we can make sure that their soul string is completely gone."

Takao gasped, slamming his hand down on the table, "KAGAMI!"

Both men jerked and whipped their heads to face Takao, who was practically glowing. "What about Kagami?"

"I mean it's about Kagami!"

"…Okay… Still not seeing what you're talking about."

Takao sighed, aggravated, and then pushed the papers in his face "See here? The day that Zenchou disappeared was the day that Kagami _arrived_ in the Old World! I remember because yesterday I was asking him at lunch why I didn't meet him at the training during the whole month before the acceptance letters were sent out. He told me that he had special leave since he had just gotten into the country the week before the opening ceremony and took a separate training test! Somehow, I can't help but think this is all about Kagami."

Kasamatsu paled, "That… that makes a lot of sense. Kagami personally knew King Mikami after all, and was really close to him from what Akashi-sama told me."

Midorima looked thoughtful, "If that's true. Then you shouldn't disregard the notion that King Mikami may not have been what Zenchou was after." They looked at the green-haired man in shock, "I don't know exactly what he wanted from Kagami, or how King Mikami played in it, but there is no doubt in my mind that he hasn't gotten what he was after."

"I must inform Akashi-sama of this at once." Kasamatsu quickly took the papers from Takao and rushed to the door. He turned back for a second, "Tell no one of this. Until Akashi-sama gives the order, we cannot act on this information." At their nod he hurried out, mind in a whirl.

* * *

Aomine was watching Kagami closely. For some reason he had been acting strangely all day, glaring at anyone that came too close to them and giving him the weirdest looks. At one point he had looked in the mirror just to check if perhaps there was something on his face, but there was nothing. Aomine couldn't understand why he was being so jumpy.

One minute he'd be angry with someone that approached them, and the next he'd look at Aomine with such a sad look. It was driving Aomine absolutely crazy. He had thought after last night, which had gone so well, that they would be getting along better today. And Aomine had even given him space last night, making sure not to jump his bones like he wanted to. But still Kagami was being difficult. _Perhaps he only did those things with him because of the bloodlust?_ Aomine scowled at that. He wasn't used to people not wanting him.

The worst was when they were in the mess hall where Kagami had to spend his time cooking for the platoons under Murasakibara's watch. It was dinnertime, right before the soldiers had to turn in, so as usual everyone was trying to get as much energy out as they could. Everything was hectic as they tried to get as much food out as possible before it was eaten.

Kagami had been snapping at everyone around them, and Aomine had a permanent frown on his face. He'd seen Kagami angry before, but never _actually_ angry. Thankfully the night was nearing an end, Aomine couldn't wait to get out of here. Unfortunately Moriyama had to show up at that moment.

Now sure Moriyama was into women, who wouldn't know that from how much he talked about them? But he also didn't mind men that much either, and it just so happened that he had a huge crush on Aomine ever since he'd seen his sword fighting. It annoyed the hell out of Aomine, because the guy wouldn't leave him alone. Usually this wouldn't matter, but Aomine _knew_ that if Moriyama saw him he'd cling to him like no other so he could flirt.

And the way that Kagami had been lately, he'd get pissed because he was close to them both. Aomine didn't know the exact reason for it but he didn't want to deal with another headache. Trying to be discreet he slouched behind Kagami by the counter. The thing was, being a 6ft something male with darker skin, he stood out in crowds. Even with Kagami and Murasakibara there.

"Daiki-kun!" Aomine automatically cringed.

"Fuck," he muttered.

Kagami automatically tensed, as if he could feel someone approaching them. "Daiki-kun?" He sneered, obviously confused who was so formal with Aomine. The last person had finally filtered out of the line and Aomine tugged on Kagami's arm, not wanting to admit he was panicking.

"Come on Kagami, let's leave."

"Daiki-kun! Don't act like you don't hear me!" Moriyama smiled teasingly. Aomine was tugging harder but for some reason Kagami _wasn't moving_ , just frowning down at the pan he was cleaning.

"Bakagami! I said move it," he growled, but it was too late. Moriyama stopped beside him and gave him a flirty smile, fluttering his lashes.

"Daiki-kun, I didn't know you'd still be tied to Kagami. If I'd have known you were going to be here I wouldn't have taken my day off today."

Kagami glared at Moriyama, "What do you want?" He sniffed, "And yes, we're _still_ tied together." Aomine could practically see his hackles rising.

Moriyama raised an eyebrow, "Not that it's any of your business." He gave Aomine another smile, "But do you want to go for dinner tomorrow Daiki-kun?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Aomine grumbled out. "And stop fucking calling me that."

He giggled, "Aw, you're so shy!"

Before Aomine could tell him to shut the fuck up, Kagami snarled deeply and shoved Moriyama away from them. Grasping at his wrist, he dragged a bewildered Aomine straight out of the mess hall. Kagami was mumbling angrily to himself the whole way back to their room, but still didn't let go of him.

When they got in the confines of the room Aomine looked at the tense form next to him, "What the hell w—," he was cut off when he was slammed against the wall and heated lips pressed against his own. All Aomine could think was, _what the fuck had gotten into Kagami?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *peeks out from behind the wall* Now guys, calm down. Don't hate me… Violence isn't needed. *Sweats nervously* Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it regardless, and next chapter you'll like A LOT. Hehe. I enjoy being evil wayyyy too much.
> 
> Hopefully my attempt at them being cute wasn't awful… I usually don't write cute scenes, so it was really new to me.
> 
> I know there wasn't much AoKaga interaction. But maybe the MidoTaka and KiseKasa made up for it?
> 
> And I totally made this story instead of going to bed when I should have, since I have an 8am class tmrw. Oh well, fuck it haha. I love ya guys too much to make you suffer for too long. 
> 
> Tell me whatcha guys thought~
> 
> Oh and for any of you that like this story, I made two one-shots that you guys should check out if you haven't already!


	10. Dying Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The long awaited chapter. Oh, please try and read the note at the bottom, I have something to ask.
> 
> WARNING : SMUT / EXPLICIT

Kagami's mouth was pressed hotly against Aomine's, vigorously molding against it. Aomine let loose a gasp, and Kagami took advantage of it to thrust inside and swirl it along the sides of his mouth. The bluenette couldn't think, Kagami's body was sliding alongside his, the friction causing his body to heat up in response. He could hear Kagami's heart beat steadily rising as both of their lips met over and over again. Pulling him closer by his yukata Aomine groaned when the redhead grabbed his ass to make their lower halves rub together. This was the most forceful Aomine had ever seen him, and he didn't mind it at all.

When they broke apart for breath Aomine's brain finally caught up with what they were doing. Kagami leaned in to capture his mouth but Aomine pulled back, a hurt expression flickered across the redhead and he stepped back. "So it's true."

"Huh?" Aomine had no fucking clue what was going on anymore. He had just wanted to ask Kagami a few questions before continuing with what they were doing.

Kagami didn't respond but just turned away, he couldn't go far though because of the soul string. He took advantage of that fact and tugged it so that the redhead twirled to face him, and he wrapped his arms around him. "What are you going on about? Baka."

Aomine watched as fire blazed bright in his eyes, "Nothing," was the bitter reply. "Absolutely nothing."

"Now you're purposely being stupid."

" _Shut up Aomine!"_

"Then tell me what the fuck that whole thing was about?" Kagami was trying to get out of his grasp but Aomine was tired of playing these games. "I don't understand you, one moment you're all pissy at me and everyone around us and then you drag me back here and practically fuck my mouth? Now you pull away?"

Red was splattered across his cheeks, and Kagami was looking away when he said something that Aomine couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said that you should just go back to your precious _Moriyama_ if you want any more blood." Kagami had snarled that so fiercely that Aomine balked. "Or anything else for that matter."

" _Are you jealous?"_ Came Aomine's incredulous reply. Kagami didn't say anything, just muttered under his breath and didn't look at him. When Aomine started laughing the red haired man's head snapped up and glared at him.

"Fuck off Ahomine!" He ripped out of his grasp.

Aomine wiped a tear away from his eye, "Oh that is just too good." He cleared his eyes again so that he could see the furious Kagami. "Bakagami. I don't want Moriyama; he's… well never mind about him. He's about the _last_ person I'd ever want to be with."

Confusion shown on Kagami's face, "Then why did you pull away?"

"Dumbass, I wanted to know why you were being crazy this entire day. But I see that talking is not our forte. So fuck that, c'mere. I'll show you what I mean." Aomine didn't wait for a reply, just drew Kagami back into him and started what they had stopped.

Wide red eyes slowly slid to half-mast as Aomine's lips tore at his viciously. Unadulterated lust consumed him, the warmth of Kagami's body came over him and he couldn't help the growl that was ripped out of him. Aomine let the redhead's tongue into his mouth, swirling it with his own, harshly pulling whimpers from him. When his sharpened fang drew blood he sucked on it, drawing more red liquid out. Moaning was heard and Kagami's body melted against his own.

Blood and saliva mixed and slid down their chins as they attacked each other. He purred into Kagami, he couldn't hold back any more. Kagami was going to be his tonight, completely. Although there didn't seem to be any complaints coming from the redhead so he pushed him down on the bed. Aomine stood over him, watching his chest rapidly breathing and those bitten lips gasping for air. Sliding his yukata down his shoulders it pooled on the floor by his feet, leaving him in his shirt and pants.

No words had to be spoken, Kagami understood now that Aomine wanted him just as much. He took off his own yukata and threw it to the edge of the bed. Kagami didn't even see when Aomine moved, but suddenly he was back on top of him licking into his mouth. Tanned hands slid across his upper chest, tweaking a nipple through his shirt before resting behind his neck and angling him better. The next thing he knew was that his shirt was torn to pieces and thrown to the side. Aomine's own came off shortly after.

Kagami wrapped his legs around the waist above him to pull him closer, drawing gasps of pleasure from both of them as their skin met. The cold skin felt so good on his, and he shivered from the feeling. Aomine's other hand was under his leg to lift him up so he could rock against him. They're hips met and they could feel each other's erections pressing together.

He moaned when hands grasped his ass, kneading at it while he made him move in time with his hips. Aomine's mouth was hot on his but he had to break away to breath so those tanned lips continued down his throat kissing and sucking as they went. When his fingers scratched along the back of Aomine, a growl came out. The sound sent arousal spiraling through him so he kept doing it; making little gasps of approval come from the bluenette.

Kagami tugged his head away from his neck to meet his mouth again. He just loved the taste of the blue haired vampire, blood and spices. It was invigorating and clouded his mind; making him buck up against Aomine. The bluenette pressed down, sliding their cocks together, the heat in his body steadily rising. Aomine's body was never warm anymore, but the heat from Kagami almost made him believe that he was alive again.

And just from hearing those whimpers and mewls from the man beneath him, Aomine thought that he would live just to hear those sounds. They were absolutely delectable, and his inner demon growled in approval. Kagami was his, and no one else's. Aomine smirked into the redhead's mouth, biting down on his lip and then licking away the red beading on it. Gasp after gasp was torn from him as the bluenette kept suckling at it.

Aomine groaned in pleasure. The redhead's blood never grew old; in fact, with each time he took more of it the more that he grew addicted to it. The steaming liquid went down his throat and soothed the ache that was always present. He sighed in relief.

Kagami could feel the smooth muscles flexing as Aomine lifted them to push them further into the middle of the bed. Just feeling his skin was wonderful, but he wanted to touch more of it. He started pulling the strings at the front of Aomine's pants, tugging them down once they came untied. Kagami's hand instantly slid in to grip the hardened arousal, drawing a moan from the bluenette. He smirked; it was funny how nearly three days ago he hadn't even been attracted to men. Now he couldn't think about anything other than wanting to taste the slick cock in his grasp.

He rolled over, putting Aomine on the bottom and leaned back. Aomine's blue eyes, now black with desire, opened to gaze up at him confused. Kagami ripped the pants and boxers down in one go, before quickly attaching his mouth to the head.

"Oh fuck!" Aomine shouted, looking down to see those gorgeous crimson eyes twinkling in mirth. Those plump lips wrapped around him, and a pink tongue swirled on the underside of his dick. His head was rolled back, and his body arched into the redhead's touch.

Kagami licked down the erection, he had never done this before but each time Aomine moaned he filed it away for later use. The redhead used his big mouth to advantage and took more than half of it in one go. When he kept going down to hit the base without feeling the urge to throw up, he realized that he didn't have a gag reflex. Aomine seemed to have noticed too because he was groaning and shouting each time his throat swallowed around him.

He pulled back up to brush his tongue across the slit, drawing a particularly loud growl from Aomine. Kagami's hand slid across the lower half as he paid special attention to the top, making sure to lick each part of it trying to find what made Aomine a mess. Aomine tasted just as good as he had thought. It was quite different feeling it in his mouth though, but he couldn't get enough.

Slowly he started picking up the pace, moving his mouth up and down in a steady movement. But Aomine seemed to have enough and grabbed the back of his hair to thrust his dick into his mouth at a faster speed. Kagami moaned at the rough treatment, and he gripped the bluenette's hips to make the angle better.

Kagami's own cock was throbbing, begging for attention. Each time that his mouth swallowed around Aomine's his own would twitch. Precum dripped down and he whimpered around the erection pushing in his mouth, which made Aomine groan. He reached down to brush the base, it was already sensitive, and knew he couldn't last too long. Gripping the hand in his hair he ripped it off to pull away. The hard, tan cock slipped from his mouth with a wet pop. There was some blood from his still bleeding lips on it, somehow, it only made it that much more arousing.

Aomine growled and was about to shove him back down and fuck his mouth but something in those red eyes stopped him. "Aomine," came the husky voice. "I want you to fuck me. I can't stand it any longer."

Those dark blue eyes took in the panting redhead above him, and the pulsing cock between his legs. In a flash Kagami was on his back. Aomine's mouth on his again, and tasted himself on those luscious lips. Aomine pulled Kagami's own pants off, and then didn't even bother taking the boxers off, just ripped them. Giving his mouth one last kiss he slid down, opening up those powerful thighs. His hands caressed every inch of his body as he pushed his legs up to get a better view.

Aomine licked his lips, his eyes on the tight twitching hole that was now available to him. "Hold your legs up," he commanded. The redhead obeyed instantly, gripping behind his thighs, a blush coming to his cheeks as he realized where he was looking.

"Stop fucking staring, bastard," he snapped, not really angry.

Aomine just smirked at him, and flicked his hand at the nightstand. A drawer opened and lube flew out into his outstretched hand. Instead of putting it on his fingers he set it next to them, making Kagami a bit befuddled. What was he doing?

When the bluenette leaned down and put his hands under his ass to lift him up, his eyes widened. "Aom—," the words quickly died when tanned lips sucked at his hole. He moaned, back arching into the air as his hands dropped from his thighs to scramble for a purchase. Gripping the sheets his body shuddered at the tongue that slid slowly against his most private area.

Aomine chuckled at the reaction, his breath fanning across him. His hand pushed the thighs back a bit more, and reattached his lips to lather it with attention. Moans were pulled from Kagami each time that his tongue pushed slightly inside to tease him. All embarrassment was gone now, and pleasure had taken over, making the redhead thrust his hips down to get that tongue further in him.

The bluenette licked one more time around it before his tongue slid into Kagami's ass. Aomine's appendage kept driving into him, twirling alongside his twitching walls. Whimpers and groans came from both of them; Aomine normally didn't do this with any partners. Usually he thought it was pointless, but the redhead's sounds were so amazingly sexy that it was worth it.

When Aomine thought he was ready he reached over to grab the bottle of lube he had placed on the side of them. His tongue was still fucking Kagami as he slathered his fingers up. One finger slid in alongside his tongue, drawing a particularly long moan from the redhead. Aomine thrust it in when his tongue pulled out, and kept that rhythm for a while, making Kagami a writhing mess.

His second finger pushed inside when the redhead was properly stretched enough, and when the walls clamped down on them Aomine groaned. He couldn't wait to get inside that tight heat. Aomine pulled his mouth away to which Kagami whimpered at the loss. His other fingers were still inside though, and he kept driving them back in with force. Kagami's eyes opened blearily and his breath hitched at the look Aomine was giving him. It looked like he was going to devour him.

Aomine grinned at the sight, fangs flashing in the light, and he reached down to kiss at the toned thigh. As he bit down, drawing blood, his fingers thrust against Kagami's prostate. He cried out, almost screaming from the pleasure. "Shit—Daiii, ahhh Daiki!" Aomine licked at the blood dripping down.

"Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers." His eyes were trailing over the panting, sweaty body. Aomine's gaze was worshiping the sight before him. "Beautiful," he murmured and pushed in a third finger.

"Daikiii," Kagami groaned out, "Fuck me!"

He chuckled, the redhead was getting impatient, but then again so was he. Now that he wasn't so focused on Kagami he could feel his own dick pulsing at the thought of being inside him. With a growl he slid his fingers out and pulled Kagami close to him. His hard dick brushed against Kagami's stretched hole, making them groan out at the feeling.

Aomine drew him closer, slowly pushing the head inside. He moaned and shivered at the warmth surrounding his cock, he almost came right there. Thankfully, he had centuries of experience. Aomine thrust further inside, his dick sliding into that tight ring of muscles that contracted around him. It was the best feeling in the world, all wet and hot. Kagami's ass was probably the best thing he'd ever had in all his living – or undead if one wanted to be technical – years.

After he was seated to the hilt he pulled back slowly, which was quite hard since Kagami clenched so hard around him. It didn't seem to want to let go of him, but he gripped Kagami's hips and was able to pull out completely before thrusting back inside gently. The strength that it took from pounding into the delectable ass surrounding him caused his shoulders to tense, a bead of sweat trickling down his throat. Kagami moaned out when he pushed back inside after a while, the pain quickly subsiding into something quite different.

The pleasure of having something so hot and heavy inside him was a heady feeling that he loved. When red eyes glanced down he automatically groaned, the sight of dark hips and just as tan cock sliding into his tan ass made him shudder. His own dick twitched, precum sliding down onto his stomach as Aomine thrust again, this time a bit harder.

His legs were thrown over Aomine's shoulders, making it easier to pound into him. Kagami kept crying out each time that hot, velvety member would brush up against his walls. But when the angle changed and Aomine's dick pushed up against his prostate he shouted, eyes rolling back into his head.

Aomine was done being gentle; the last sound Kagami made was what made his control snap. His hands pushed Kagami back so only the head of his cock was inside him before ramming hard back into his ass. The screams from Kagami showed that he loved it as much as Aomine, so he kept that pace. Snapping his hips again he watched as Kagami's mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes closed, and cheeks red from exertion. His eyes etched the scene into his mind as his dick pushed against his prostrate again, bringing out those gorgeous sounds.

He could see that Kagami's legs were shaking from being stretched this much. Aomine knew that it was putting pressure on him, so figured it was time to switch positions. He didn't know why he was even thinking about Kagami's comfort that much, but the thought of Kagami not getting as much pleasure out of this as him made something twist in his stomach.

Kagami whimpered when Aomine pulled out of him, and flipped him over onto his stomach. Red eyes glared over his shoulder, and his voice rasped out, "Fucking put your dick back in me _right now."_

"Patience, Taiga," Aomine's own voice was just as deep. He pushed Kagami onto his knees and shuffled closer, pressing his erection teasingly in the seam of the redhead's ass. A growl was heard as a warning and Aomine let out a breathless laugh before pushing back in that tight ass. From Kagami's gasp, he liked this arrangement better. A tan hand pressed on the small of Kagami's back, making it into an arch when he snapped his hips. They both gasped at the feeling, Aomine had hit the bundle of nerves the first time.

Using his newfound position Kagami found it easier to push back against each thrust. Slick, wet sounds of skin meeting skin filled the air, and their breaths synced. When Kagami's hips pushed against his erratically as his gasps and shouts came quicker, Aomine knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Aomine pulled Kagami up by the hair, drawing a moan out of him by the hand threading through his red locks. Kagami turned his head to meet the bluenette's, mouths pressing harshly against one another's. A hand came around to grasp his weeping cock and he whimpered in relief. He thrust up to get more friction on it, and Aomine's lips slid from his to latch onto his neck.

He kept nibbling at the skin there, his hand pumping at the hard member in his hand as he snapped his hips up. Each time it drew out to push back in his stomach tightened, moans spilled from his mouth and were muffled in Kagami's throat. Kagami arched, his body spasmed, and with a shout he came into Aomine's hand. With his ass clenching tight around him and the sound of his name falling from Kagami's lips he bit down hard into the flesh in front of him. When he pulled back after releasing inside Kagami he whispered hoarsely, "Mine."

They fell to the bed with twin groans, their bodies spent. Aomine drew Kagami's body against his, still shuddering from the overpowering orgasm they experienced. Kagami sighed and shuffled back into his chest, completely sated and his whole body still thrummed with energy. Both fell asleep tangled together, their hands clasped around the others. What they didn't notice was that the soul string that bonded them together glowed so bright the light shined throughout the room. The black and white mixed with a flash, and then disappeared.

* * *

Takao glanced over at Midorima. Ever since Kasamatsu had left he noticed that he was avoiding him. The man was currently hunched over his desk, muttering to himself about the different properties of blood and the symptoms that Aida was showing. Takao smiled to himself a bit, always the hard worker. One had to admire his tenacity, especially with a disease that still had no known cure.

Apparently he had stared to long, and too hard, for Midorima's green eyes snapped up to meet his. "What?" Came the aggravated question.

"Oh nothing Shin-chan~"

"Obviously not, you've been looking at me like that for ten minutes now. Tell me what it is before I grab a scalpel and pull it out of you," Midorima sneered as he pushed up his glasses.

Takao snorted, but he knew that the other would do it. "You work too hard. Take a break, Aida's not going anywhere."

The green haired man bristled, "It is not a matter of whether she will go anywhere, it is a matter of how much time I have left to save her. So no I will not 'take a break', and neither should you be slacking off, get back to work."

He sighed, "With you barely being able to keep your eyes open, I don't think you'll get any closer to the answer." Takao stood up, stopping in front of Midorima's desk. The man was already back to murmuring to himself, grabbing a tube of Aida's blood to look closer at it.

Takao's hand closer over his, startling the man out of his thoughts and those green eyes shot up to glare at him. Midorima's protests died as he saw the look on Takao's face. There was no smile or teasing twinkle in his eyes. A frown was apparent and those dark eyes had anger swirling in them.

"I said, take a break." He took the vile from him and set it back in his holder, then pulled the taller man from his chair. Midorima tried tugging his hand from the others but to no avail, Takao only shot him a look over his shoulder as he dragged him away from the seat. They passed by the other patient's rooms before heading to Midorima's.

The shorter man practically threw him in there, and pushed him. Midorima blinked at the audacity that Takao had, but stumbled a bit and when his legs hit his bed he sat down. His assistant merely shoved him down again and for some reason Midorima let him pull the covers over him.

"What has gotten into you Takao?" He sat up trying to get out of the bed, but an insistent hand kept him in it. Anger built up in him, "Let go of me this instant! I will not have you, a mere vampire, pushing around a pureblood."

"Shut up." Midorima gaped at him in shock. When Takao's eyes connected with his, his mouth shut quickly. "You're working too hard! Don't you see that you've lost weight over the past week?! Your eyes have bags under them and you can barely keep your balance. I know that vampires don't have to have sleep but you need to at least have one trance to gain your strength back. If this keeps going then you're going to get sick yourself! And then who will help Aida? Hmm? Answer me!" Takao's eyes shined with restrained tears.

"I—I… why do you care?" Midorima growled. He didn't know quite what to respond to that. No one had ever noticed anything about him before; he was always the one to take care of others.

Takao sighed, "You really don't remember do you?"

A frown tugged at his lips, "I have no idea what you're going on about now. Remember what?"

He dragged a hand through his black hair, and sat on the side of the bed. "Around a hundred years ago, I was very sick. My family went to every doctor in the country trying to save me, but there was no one that could figure out what was wrong. On the outside, I was seemingly normal, but on the inside a disease ravaged my organs. It was a version of what Aida has now."

Midorima's eyes were wide, _no wonder why he seemed so distraught when he found out what Aida had_. The man let Takao continue, "It was eating me from the inside out, slowly peeling away each layer and breaking through me. The doctors kept giving me medicine, and shoved it down my throat each day trying to keep me alive. But I watched, as my family grew more and more poor with each surgery or magic that was cast over me. They worked themselves to the bone to get me better, and they eventually fell sick and died. I was only eighteen at the time, but I had lost everything, my family, my health, and my desire to live. Eventually I figured that there was no point fighting it anymore, I had grown tired of sitting in a room with the medicine making me feel worse than I already did."

Takao drew in a shaky breath not looking at Midorima. "I just wanted to see the sunset one more time, so I snuck out of the hospital and sat on the cliff. It was so beautiful and almost surreal that I couldn't even cry. And that's when you found me, sitting there slowly dying."

He swallowed hard, he remembered now. How he had come upon a man lying in the morning dewy grass, laughing so hard that he started coughing up blood. But even as Midorima knelt down to try and heal him, the man, Takao, kept laughing so freely. And when he scanned him he had realized that there was no saving him.

Takao had looked up at him, bright happy eyes that looked as if he knew the secrets of the entire world, and said, "Will you stay with me sir? It seems even in my last moments, I don't want to be alone."

Midorima couldn't forsake a dying wish, so he sat next to him and they didn't say anything, just watched, as the sun grew higher. The birds chirped their morning songs, and Takao's head slumped against his shoulder. The green haired man's jaw had clenched, he hated the feeling stirring in him. As he had looked down at the man, he knew he was being selfish, but bent to bite his wrist, injecting venom into him. Then he had left him, lying there in front of the morning sun, surrounded by a plethora of flowers.

Takao's voice broke him out of his memories, "You changed me when I was dying, and… I've never forgotten your face. When I first came here and saw you standing on that podium, I knew that I had to talk to you. At first I was angry, so angry that you took my choice away from me. But now…" Takao looked at Midorima, eyes full of emotion. "Now I wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for giving me another chance to live." Then he pressed a small, gentle kiss against his mouth.

Midorima's eyes shot open in shock, but did nothing, frozen in his bed as he saw Takao stand up and go towards the door. The man gave him a look over his shoulder, before he shut the door. He finally was able to gather himself, and mutely shook off his surprise, hand going to touch his mouth. It still tingled where Takao had touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bet you guys expected KiKasa’s relationship to progress before MidoTaka’s huh? Hopefully you liked this, because this chapter was such a bitch to write. Lol, and I’m still dying and coughing up a lung while I’m at it. 
> 
> Okay, so you probably noticed that the final chapter would be the twenty-third, so yes, were about halfway through this story. And I’m currently writing The Dragon and The Prince while I’m writing this one, but I’ve been thinking about what I want to do next. I have a few ideas and wanted to hear what you guys thought:
> 
> 1\. A Narnia remake, with Aomine, Kagami, Aida, and Momoi going instead of the Pevensies. And well, they do it a bit differently (because they think and act differently)
> 
> 2\. A Hogwarts story, where Aomine, Kagami and the rest go there and meet the Trio, and fuck shit up lol
> 
> 3\. A Hogwarts story where Aomine and the rest are already at the school and Kagami transfers in (without any of the normal Harry potter characters)
> 
> I would probably (NOT FOR CERTAIN) do a continuation of You’re Already Mine while I was working on one of these ideas as a bigger story. But I’m not sure. And I have time to think about this because well, I have like 13 more chapters of this story to go. Also, I read a lot about prompts, I mean I don’t have a tumblr or twitter or whatever so I cant really have you guys ask me on there. So if you guys want me to write a little one-shot or some idea you have, let me know on here, or at my FanFiction account. There I’m named Haintrex. 
> 
> If you couldn’t tell, I’m quite inclined towards fantasy, because that’s what I write best. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, till next time ~
> 
> Comments/Kudos are love :3


	11. Soul Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey, so ik i said i couldnt update for another week and a half. But really, i cant stop myself from wanting to write, so i decided to try an type it out on my phone. Which let me tell you, its an absolute bitch lol. 
> 
> Sorry in advance if theres mistakes, typing on my phone is really annoying. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

Kagami was feeling awful when he woke up. His whole body ached, especially his lower back. Kagami's face automatically heated up, he remembers vividly how he had asked Aomine to fuck him. He'd never been a very sexual person, so it was strange to think one bastard changed everything. Speaking of Aomine, where the hell was he?

By now Kagami was used to waking up with a body next to his and a tan arm surrounding him. Red eyes cracked open and he let loose a groan, stretching a bit to move sore muscles. His head swam a little when he sat up fully and he gripped at his forehead. Eyes widened as he noticed that finally that the soul string was gone, that was why Aomine wasn't there anymore. Kagami frowned, so right when its gone Aomine leaves? Anger and frustration shot through him, but almost immediately after happiness and glee waved over him. It was the strangest feeling, half of him was so angry but the other half wasn't.

Right then the door burst open. Kagami looked over to see a pleased grin plastered over Aomine's face. He grumbled, "whats got you so happy Ahomine?"

Aomine didnt answer his question. "Still in bed I see?" He said it so smugly that the redhead scowled, he knew what he was implying. 

"Kami, I practically see your ego getting bigger. And I just woke up asshole, of course I'm still in bed."

To his shock Aomine laughed, "you're cute when you're grumpy." Then stepped over and placed a heated kiss on his lips. Kagami gaped at the simple action while Aomine started throwing clothes. "Get up lazy bones." Aomine snickered. 

"You of all people have no right to call _me_ lazy." Kagami still took the clothes he was handed to put them on. 

He stood up, stretching again once he was fully clothed. Kagami's anger was abating now he knew Aomine didn't just leave him there. The thought that since the soul string was gone they technically could go back to before passed through his head. Frowning, he watched Aomine say he was going to breakfast and that Kagami should join him if he wanted. Aomine left with a lethargic wave. 

It was only a couple minutes later when Kagami decided to stop moping. An idea popped into his head. Instead of going to breakfast (his stomach was making too many weird flutterings to really eat anything) he thought he could finally go practice a bit more. Grabbing an extra sword (seriously how many did Aomine collect?) he set out to an empty training ground. 

Kagami went through his usual routine of stretching and jogging before starting to work with his sword. It felt good to have a little time to himself, just to think. These past few days had been strange and exciting for him. When he first met Aomine he had hated the guy, but after yesterday... Obviously Kagami didn't hate him, in fact he knew that there was an attraction between them (he really could not dispute it after how wantonly he acted). Even thinking about it made him blush.

He went to his next stance, slashing to the right then repeating. Although he didn't admit it, he _was_ jealous the day before, much to his own shock. Why Aomine of all people? What was it about him that made Kagami act this way? Admittedly Aomine was very attractive, there really was no lying about that. But that didn't explain why he would get so angry at Moriyama. Honestly he felt a little bad about how rudely he had acted towards him. Plus when they had went to see Kuroko for his second magic lesson he had even acted rudely to him. He had to remember to apologize for that.

He exhaled noisily before shaking his head to clear the thoughts away. Thinking was not something he was good at. Its not like it would matter  anyways, Aomine would most likely kick him out of his room and back into the Soldier's Quarters. He sighed, it made his stomach twist but there was still that strange happy feeling in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away. 

"Tch, what am I even thinking?" 

"Yes, Kagami-kun, what _are_ you thinking?" 

Kagami instantly tensed and flinched so hard he dropped the sword. Usually he would have just let it drop like he was taught to, but his mind was a mess that morning. So he did the stupidest thing possible, and his arm shot out to try and catch it. But luck was not with him that day and it sliced his hand open, with a yelp he ended up dropping it anyways. "FUCK! Kuroko you little bastard!" He roared as he grabbed his hand. 

Kuroko blinked at him, "that was dumb Kagami-kun. A trained warrior shouldn't ever let go of their weapon even when surprised." Kagami just ignored the patronizing blue haired male, hissing at the pain in his hand. 

"Got a cloth on you or something?" 

Kuroko looked at him amused, "I have magic Kagami-kun, of course I do, I'll even do you one better." He merely waved his hand for a space pocket to open, and pulled a bandage out. 

"Oh. Yeah, right." Kagami rolled his eyes, "Yeah well thanks."

The light bluenette smiles a bit and moved closer so that he could start to bandage Kagami's hand. He was about to say a little healing chant over it to stop the bleeding but to his surprise the bleeding was already stopped. His hand glistened a little with white light, but Kagami didn't notice any of that. 

"Hey... Um," he started sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Kuroko only nodded at him to continue as he started covering the small slice. Kagami place his uncut hand on his small shoulder. "Im sorry for yesterday. I was kind of an ass." 

Kuroko finished, and looked up with a tiny, knowing smile. "It's alright, no harm done."

A relieved smile bloomed on the redhead's face. "Great!"

"But..." Kuroko's blank eyes looked up at him intensely, "A milkshake would put you back in my good graces." Kagami gulped, the little bastard didn't forgive him at all! He knew that was a threat and nodded immediately. 

The redhead was going to ask Kuroko what he wanted when a vicious growl came from a distance away. He didn't even have any time to blink before a dark blue blur pushed him behind them and growled again at Kuroko. Even Kuroko was shocked to find a seething angry Aomine between them, barring his fangs at the lighter blue haired male. "How _dare_ you hurt him. Come any closer and Ill rip your fucking throat out." Aomine snarled it so fiercely that even Kagami flinched from behind his back. Indescribable waves of anger came over Kagami, but why was he even upset? Struggling to not snap at the male he gritted a question out through his teeth. 

"Aomine, what the hells the matter?" Kagami was a little perturbed, what was going on here? 

Aomine didn't glance back as he answered, "he hurt you, I felt it. And I smell the blood." Kuroko's eyes got a gleam in them.

"Kuroko didn't hurt me, I... Uhh, accidentally cut myself on my sword." Kagami blushed at how stupid that sounded. "He even helped me bandage it, see?" He held up his hand over Aomine's shoulder. The tenseness faded from his form, and the rumbling from his growling was quieting as he looked at the wrapped up hand. Kagami felt calmer now. All these changes of emotion were driving him insane.

Aomine finally backed off from Kuroko, and gave him an apologetic look. He moved so he was beside Kagami and took his hand so he could inspect it better. 

"You guys had sex." 

Kagami instantly sputtered, "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SAY THAT?" Kuroko even said it like he already knew. How did he even get to that conclusion, plus, where did it even come from? Aomine just nodded at the question, that grin coming back to his face. 

"Whats it to you Tetsu?"

Kuroko sighed aggravated. Aomine and Kagami shared at look, if Kuroko showed emotions that usually meant something was up. "Aomine I warned you. Didn't I tell you to take precautions?" 

"What are y--," Aomine's blue eyes shot open and he inhaled sharply. His eyes flickered to Kagami who was annoyed at being the only one out of the loop. "But... That takes SIX days! Not three!" 

The light blue haired male's eyebrow twitched. "And I distinctly remember warning you that because of your soul bond at the time it may affect you differently. It shows how strong it is already if you are feeling when he's hurt." Kuroko turned to Kagami, "how are you feeling today? Anything different?"

Kagami blinked, then thought about it. "Uhh, now that you mention it I've had these strange emotions lately, like I was annoyed this morning but then half of me was randomly happy. It keeps happening." Aomine groaned next to him and put his hands in his hands. 

"Fuckkkk." 

"Huh? Whats going on?"

"Congratulations Kagami-kun, you are now Aomine's mate."

* * *

 Kagami groaned, rubbing his eyes. When he sat up he instantly gasped, he had fainted! Oh Kami, this all had to have been a nightmare! He found he was in Aomine's room, he looked down and realized he was fully clothed. So it  obviously couldn't have been a bad dream. Shit.

"Finally. Thought you'd never wake up," a voice drawled from next to him. Kagami glanced at Aomine. 

"T-that was all just a joke right? Right?!" Kagami wasn't proud that his deep voice cracked. 

Aomine grimaced, "afraid not Bakagami. I checked your bite, its definitely that." 

Kagami paled, "B-but... How? Why?" He gripped his head, as if in pain. 

"Tetsu said that it was those damn soul strings. Usually it takes six days for a mating ritual to be complete." 

"How the hell did we do a mating ritual? Huh you idiot?!"

He ran his tan fingers through his silky blue hair, "Well its all your damn bloods fault, its... Hard to resist."

Kagami scowled, his hand tightening on his yukata. "Explain. Now."

"To... Mate, one has to drink the same blood from the same person for six days, and none others. On the final day, they mate physically too. It just so happens that we did it the same way with half the amount of time."

"We can just get rid of it, though, right?" 

Aomine sighed, "Its not that simple baka."

"And why is that?" Kagami was not happy, not at all.

"Well usually it'd be fine, and its a relatively easy process but..." 

The redhead glared at him, "but what? Tell me."

"I had Tetsu look at our bond. Somehow, the damn soul string fucked everything up. It actually gave a little piece of our souls to each other when we mated. Usually that happens over the course of years, same with all those feelings your getting, which are mine, and my ability to sense when you are in danger, plus the heightened protectiveness. In a normal situation we could have broken it easily, but since our souls are entwined... We'll both die if we separate."

Aomine said it so seriously, blue eyes unwaveringly staring at Kagami, that he had no choice but to believe him. The redhead promptly fainted for the second time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe :3 So they're finally mated, and that whole thing was the reason they didn't have sex right away (plus i didn't think Kagami would automatically jump straight to that). 
> 
> Gosh that took twice as long to write on my phone, its soooo slowww ugh! Lol oh well, it was worth it. I hated the fact I couldn't write cuz I don't have a computer available till after christmas. 
> 
> Ohhh next chapter, its about Aida Riko!!! Finally, this is starting to get into the plot ~ woohoo


	12. Aida Riko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey…. I know its been a while… forgive me *cries and dodges tomatoes* I'M SORRYYYYYY its been soooo sooo long since I've updated this story. And it was mostly because I wanted to wait until I was back to my computer, but it's been a few days since then because I was unpacking and helping my sis move into my apartment! Plus, I'm quite nervous about this chapter, it is the beginning of the plot and VERY important. So I don't want to fuck it up.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will redeem me in your eyes!
> 
> BTW just a warning, you know when I said there wasn't going to be much angst? Yeah…well, that was partially a lie, anyways, you'll see~ Though I PROMISE that it'll end well. Like I'm not that sadistic, mostly.

It had been three days since _the incident_ as Kagami had labeled it in his mind. After he had fainted again and woke up in an empty room, no Aomine to be seen, his emotions had gotten the better of him. Kagami went looking for him and chewed him out a good one, though it was quite difficult when in the back of his head he could also feel Aomine's feelings swirling and influencing his own. But he had held firm to his anger and now Aomine and he were on bad terms. Red eyes glared all around him unconsciously and everyone in his way parted to let him pass by. The gloomy aura surrounding him was causing others to shiver in fear.

Much to his displeasure they had continued their training sessions, each one more intense than the last. Kagami was steadily improving in his swordplay, his talents finally coming to shine. Though he still lost every single time against that bastard ganguro, which didn't improve his current mood. It didn't help that because of the damn mating ritual Aomine tended to hover over him like a mother hen, even when they were fighting. How casually the bluenette took this whole ordeal drove him insane, shouldn't he be angry just like Kagami? Shouldn't he rage at the thought of being with one person? It made no sense to him, how each time he was around Aomine all he could feel was tranquility. That only tended to feed his anger.

He stalked into the Soldiers Quarters, and traded his sweaty shirt out for a clean one. Although he was holding a grudge against Aomine currently, that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the training sessions to the fullest. It always got his blood going, his heart pumping, his head filled with the euphoria of fighting against such a strong opponent. Kagami thought back to the end of the training session, his heart squeezing at what had happened.

_Aomine paused, setting his sword down on the ground, bracing himself against it. His breath was coming out in short pants, though he would never admit it, Kagami was holding his own against him quite well. Enough now that he was barely keeping any strength in reserve. A slight sheen of sweat was covering the dark skin and Kagami unintentionally licked his lips, watching as a single drop slid down his face. When he felt amusement stirring in the back of his head he broke from his trance to lock eyes with dark blue._

" _Do you like watching me_ Taiga?" _Kagami scowled; ever since_ the incident _he kept calling him by his first name. His reasoning that they were 'practically married anyways' drove him crazy. Just because they were in this situation didn't mean that Aomine had to be so damn blasé about it._

" _Shut up Ahomine." A pout came to those dusky lips, and Kagami found himself watching again._

" _Didn't I tell you to call me by my name?" Aomine looked at him with an indescribable look, and even though Kagami could feel emotions coming from him, too many zipped past for him to be able to decipher them._

_Kagami grit his teeth together, glaring at the man. "I'm still not talking to you, bastard! This whole fucking thing is your fault."_

_Aomine's eyes became steely and his jaw clenched. The redhead internally smirked; he wasn't so calm now was he? "Are we talking about faults now? If it's anyone's fault it's yours! Stop acting like a damn child Kagami."_

_His eyes were wide at the tone, "Fuck you Aomine, how could it be my fault? If you had been on time that first training session we wouldn't be in this position! And you're the child, not me!"_

" _Yeah well even if that happened it was your fault that we are fucking_ mated _right now! You think I want to be mated to YOU?! I'd choose Moriyama over you any day!" Aomine snarled cruelly. "If you didn't come on to me that day and practically_ beg _me to fuck you we wouldn't be here now would we?"_

_Instantly, Kagami flinched at the harshness, heart sinking to his stomach. Those blue eyes widened and Kagami could see the regret well up in them. "Taiga I—,"_

_He raised his hand to stop him, "Fine._ Fine. _I admit that I wanted you, but I don't_ beg _you hear me?! You wanted me just as much you fucking liar! So don't just go pinning that on me." Kagami spit on the ground in front of him, "I think were done here for today, I'm leaving. If you need me I'll be in the Soldier's Quarter like always." He turned away when a quiet voice reached him, stopping him in his tracks._

" _Come back. You don't have to sleep there anymore." His back tensed at how small Aomine's voice seemed, but he couldn't ignore how hurt he felt so he just kept walking, only pausing for a second when he heard his name, "Taiga…"_

Kagami sighed, sinking into his bed, shoulders slumped. In the moment his anger had taken control of him, making it obvious that he should ignore Aomine. Now though… he rubbed the skin above his heart. _Why does it hurt so much? Was he in the wrong?_ He didn't know anymore. Thinking about how Aomine's voice sounded caused him to sigh again, dragging a hand down his forehead to rub his neck. Hissing in pain Kagami drew his hand away from where Aomine's mating bite still throbbed even after a few days. Unlike the other bites that had healed so easily, this one stayed, as if taunting him about the situation he was in.

He needed to get out of this slump and he needed to distract himself. So Kagami stood from his bed again, ignoring the curious looks from his bunkmates. They had been quiet about the whole ordeal, hearing from the upper vampires who had heard about the mating that had occurred between Aomine and Kagami. Thankfully they got his mood and didn't ask why he was back in the Soldier's Quarters. Once outside he breathed in the afternoon air, it was cooling so he knew that night would be upon them soon.

Kagami headed off to the Healing Unit. He may as well get something for his neck, which he should have done days ago, but there was a lot of things on his mind that had distracted him. The walk was calming enough to him, the clean air doing him some good to ease the anger that was still there. After he got his wound cleaned he would go see Aomine… hopefully things wouldn't go the same way as they had today. Both of them were stubborn, easy to anger, and emotionally dumb, he knew that. Somehow, he had let his emotions get the better of him, and he wasn't proud of that fact, so he needed to apologize. Or well, he hoped it would be as easy as it was in his head, because his pride would be a hard thing to swallow.

He groaned in aggravation and slipped into the doorway, going slowly down the hall. His thoughts that had been calm before were now whirling around just at the mention of Aomine in his head. Kagami didn't understand how the bluenette had such an effect on him, and it wasn't just the soul bond or mating. Even before those things, even when they had barely any contact, maybe just brushing past each other his eyes would automatically follow him. His body would react immediately if he was in the vicinity, almost like he had always been aware of each action. It bothered him. What was it about Aomine? Why that Aho of all people?

His footsteps were quiet as he got closer to his destination and he paused momentarily at seeing the door. In all the time that he had ever come here the door would _always_ be closed, Midorima was a stickler for that kind of thing. So why the fuck was it open? Voices drifted from inside, muffled by the distance. Kagami's skin prickled, it was just too odd not to check it out, so he crept closer to the open door, peering inside. His eyes widened at the sight.

Kiyoshi had his head in his hands, his whole body slumped in a chair that normally he would have dwarfed, but for some reason he didn't seem so big today. Maybe it was his position, as he was almost in fetal position, or perhaps it was the tear lines down his face. Indicating that he had cried, long and hard, but had none left to cry. His breath came in short gasps, as if he had ran a ten-mile race without any breaks. Midorima and Takao stood next to him, grim faces plastered on. Takao had his hand on his shoulder.

"Is it t-true? I-Is…" Kiyoshi took a deep steadying breath, "Is she really dying? How? Why? I just don't u-understand… she always seemed so healthy. What's wrong with Riko?" Behind the door Kagami's eyes were like saucers, but at that last question he had to cover up a gasp. He thought back to when he had seen his Captain in here that one day, so she was sick all this time and no one knew?

Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose, "I am… sorry Kiyoshi-san. She made us not tell you, and since it is confidentiality that I keep I could not say a word until she knew that there would be no time left. I continued throughout this whole time to ease her pain and try and find a cure but this is a very deadly disease. I think you have heard of it before."

Kiyoshi looked up from his hands, bloodshot eyes shifting till they fell on Midorima's face. His voice was ruff as he spoke, "What is it then?"

"It has been nicknamed the Blood Bug, very similar to blood poisoning, but unfortunately there is still no know cure."

The tall man crumpled further at the words, shoulders shaking, "All this time… all this fucking time and she didn't tell me?! HOW!" Kiyoshi stood up from the chair and kicked it across the room where it shattered on the wall. The sound echoed and made everyone flinch, but no one moved. "How… I don't understand… R-Riko…" He whimpered and slid to the floor. It took a good ten minutes before Midorima could continue on.

"Tell me what it's doing to her." When the greenette's lips tightened he added, "Please. I must know."

He sighed and nodded, "The Blood Bug is a deadly disease that enters through either the mouth when it is congested from blood bags much like its cousin Blood Poisoning, or direct contact such as wound to wound. It festers in the blood as it is circulated through the system, skipping past all the defenses of your body to detect such malformations or mutations by cloaking itself. We are still unsure of how it does it exactly, and there is no way to tell which is the disease and what are the real cells in your body."

Midorima leaned against his desk dejectedly, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "From there it infects the white blood cells and multiplies itself, taking over the real ones so that when it starts to devour the tissues there is no resistance. A patient with this disease just feels like they have a common cold with the same symptoms and unless they have a specific test no one can tell the difference. That is until the Blood Bug activates in its last stages and completely takes over the blood in all the organs, eating through tissue slowly, shutting down each one until the patient dies. It is a very nasty disease… I wish I could say that Aida will not be in pain, but that would be a lie. Just yesterday, the third stage activated, and it will only be another two days before she will succumb to the disease. I would prolong her life by a few weeks by almost constant blood transfusions, but she has declined. Aida said that she wants to spend her last days with her friends and family. Tomorrow she will tell everyone else, but she wanted you to know first."

Kiyoshi looked at him, pain clearly shining in his eyes. "Please… there must be some way. Isn't there? You must know how to change the cells back right?!" Takao sighed, wiping a stray tear from his face as he soothed the crying man. Midorima's face was tight, his eyes looking to the side.

"If there was any thing more that I could do Kiyoshi-san I would have already done it. But her time is coming to a close… There is nothing I can do. I'm sorry. So enjoy the time you have with your mate while she's still here." With that Midorima went into his private back rooms. Takao was still hushing Kiyoshi, whom only tried to keep asking if there was more they could do. Eventually Kagami couldn't take listening to hearing his friend's heart breaking and stood up from his crouched position.

This was all wrong, how could that happen to such a good person? Granted, Aida could be a demonic trainer when she wanted, but still… she cared for those under her, nurtured them into their potential, and drove them to work for their dreams. It just wasn't fair. And Kagami knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he _could_ do after seeing that. He had this gift to heal, and he shouldn't let it go to waste. On his way back to the Soldier's Quarters he glanced up at the moon and sent a prayer to the heavens, to any god that would listen, and prayed that it would work this time.

The last time he had tried healing someone, it hadn't worked. Kagami clenched his fist. If he had healed King Mikami's disease then thousands of people wouldn't have died, but something had went wrong and the connection had been broken. So Kagami had to take the direct approach and he had told him that he was beginning to become paranoid and what he was doing was wrong. It had all led to disaster, Alex getting her sight taken, them being hunted down, and him moving here to start a new life.

_NO, he wouldn't let it happen!_

Kagami settled himself into his bed, laying in wait for the moon to be at its peak before going back to the Healing Unit. He had to make sure that no one would find out about it, or else a lot of questions would be risen. Thinking of being interrogated by Akashi gave him the shivers. So when all he could hear was the soft sighs of the sleeping bunk-mates and occasional snores, he made his move.

* * *

Kuroko slipped out of the mansion, dark clothes situated tightly around his body, black cap hiding his bright hair. Not like most would notice him anyways, but he was a careful man, and so he took precautions. He hadn't gotten a mission or anything, but he liked to patrol the areas at this time of night, after the last time that someone had gotten the one up on them. The bluenette slid quietly through the brush, weaving in between the sparse trees that littered the ground. Mostly it was just paranoia that kept him doing this, even Momoi admitted that he was just being crazy and that Haizaki had no way back. Still… Kuroko did it to ease his own worries.

No one was allowed out this late unless they had dire circumstances so usually it went quite boringly. Sometimes he caught the occasional person and usually scared them half to death, which was the reason for the various ghost stories told about after dark. Though vampires were predominately night creatures, Akashi thought it wise that they be on the same schedule as the humans in their camp, otherwise it would breed dissension in the ranks. If they were separated, then there would be talk of favoritism and Akashi would not like that.

Kuroko sighed softly into the dark air, his blue eyes gleaming in the night when a flash of movement caught his eye. He rolled his eyes, must be some sort of— wait… Kagami? There was no mistaking that red hair atop a tall, muscular body. But this time it was mostly covered by a black cap much like his. Those red orbs shot from here to there as he went from tree to tree, glancing around every once in a while suspiciously. Kuroko's own narrowed speculatively, _what was he doing at this time of night?_

There was no doubt in his mind that it was nothing like the incident with Haizaki, so he felt no need to stop him. Kagami was a pure soul, easily provoked yes, but not evil. In fact, Kuroko sometimes thought Kagami a little _too_ pure, and would have thought him unfit for actual battle if he hadn't known that the redhead was already scarred from it. It was amazing what love for ones country could make someone do.

Kagami quickly went to the Healing Unit, looking around again before slipping inside the doors. Kuroko's more curious side could not just let him go without finding out what he was doing out so late at night, and what could make him not want anyone to find out about. It only piqued his curiosity more, so he went inside after him making sure to muffle his already quiet footsteps. His Shadow magic was quite useful in these situations, and he melded in with the dark areas in the hallway slipping from the one shadow at this end of the hall to the one closer behind Kagami in an instant.

They stopped at the green doors that indicated Midorima's private seeing rooms and Kuroko tensed. _Was he here for someone?_ The only one that he could think of was Takao or Aida. But he didn't know about Aida's condition. When Kagami went past where Takao's room was Kuroko could only concur that it was Aida he was here for. He stopped outside her room, hand paused on the door handle before something flashes in his eyes and he turned the knob.

The door creaked as it opened, and Kagami went inside, Kuroko following silently behind him. Aida was sleeping peacefully… well as peacefully as she could. Her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. For a few minutes Kagami just stood by her bedside watching as she slept, his expression indecipherable. Kuroko felt his interest growing and was about to ask when Kagami moved closer. Kagami leaned over her, placing his right hand over her heart, the other went to her neck, thumb moving to open her mouth slightly.

_Was he going to kiss her?!_ Kuroko was not one for being shocked, but this situation called for it. What in the hell was Kagami doing? When Kagami tilted her head up he whispered softly, "Please let this work… Come on Aida, you gotta let me do it… it's the only way."

The redhead took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before exhaling. Kuroko felt the very familiar sensation of when people gathered their magic around him, but it was much more different than like in their magic sessions. This was no normal magic. His eyes widened, taking in how a bright light swirled around Kagami's feet, lifting up until it was all around him. His hands were by far the brightest, and the light slowly shifted till it was tinged with red. "Come on… Aida please…" Kagami was softly talking to Aida all the while. "You have to accept it, or it wont work. This isn't your time to die. I wont let it be."

Kuroko knew then what he was trying to do; he was trying to heal her! But that was impossible with the disease she had. Didn't Kagami know that? He closed his eyes for a moment, although all the evidence was stacked against it being impossible, he could feel that he still believed in Kagami. He believed that he would do it, so instead of interrupted he sat there in the shadows silently contemplating what was happening before him.

"Thank you…" Was the last whisper that Kuroko heard from Kagami before the light brightened so much he had to turn away for a moment. When he glanced back there was no light around Kagami, but coming from Aida's mouth was a stream of black light and going directly into Kagami's. It was pitch black, and in it Kuroko could see the face of death swirling in its depths. A screeching went through the air, the sound of it fighting back. Sweat ran down Kagami's face and his hands shook with the strain of keeping the magic going. He forced more magic into Aida, and the thing in the mist wailed one last time before being swallowed by Kagami.

Eventually all that was left was white light, and Kagami took his hand off of Aida's chest. She sputtered and coughed violently, waking up instantly. Kagami stumbled back, legs shaking and face paling. Kuroko could only feel the numbing sensation of being shocked so badly he couldn't move. He knew exactly what Kagami was, and it explained everything.

"Kagami? W-what are you doing here? What happened to me?" Aida spoke slowly, mouth cracked. Kagami didn't answer, just stumbled to the edge of the other bed in the room, leaning on it. "Are you alright?" It came out as a whisper. "W-why do I feel better? Kagami… did you… did you heal me?" Still no answer, and Aida started to get worried.

Suddenly his legs gave out from under him and he dropped to the floor. Aida instantly screamed, shouting for Midorima and Takao. Kuroko stepped out of his shadows, now out of his trance of surprise, and went up to where Kagami lay on the floor. "He's out cold," Kuroko mostly muttered this to himself, and he used magic to lift his body off the floor and put it on the bed.

The door slammed open and Takao instantly went to Aida's side to calm her down as Midorima surveyed the room before resting on Kagami's unconscious body. "What the fuck happened here?" The greenette didn't normally swear, but he had no idea what was going on. Kuroko was in the room, Kagami passed out, and Aida looked like she had regained some color. All in all, it was a huge puzzle.

"Kagami-kun healed Aida-san then passed out," as blunt as ever, Kuroko put it out there in the open easily, monotonously. Midorima blinked, taking in the information before hustling over to the redhead's side. He did the routine check ups on him before confirming what Kuroko had feared. Then he went over to see if what Kuroko had said about Aida was true. Midorima had been amazed to find that the disease was cleared from her system completely, no sign at all that it had been ravaging her body. And in fact, the tissue damaged was healed as well.

A deep growl was heard in the building, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Kuroko sighed, and when Aomine appeared in the doorway, anger rolling off of him in waves, he wasn't surprised. He merely stepped aside and gestured to the immobile body on the bed. Aomine's eyes shot open, and he stepped forward before pausing. "Is he… Is…"

Midorima interrupted, "I'm afraid that Kagami is in a coma. His body has taken severe damage to the tissues and inside of his throat. I don't know when… or _if_ he'll wake up." He placed a hand on his shoulder awkwardly, "I'm… sorry Aomine. I'll do all I can to make sure he wakes up though." With that he gestured to Takao and Kuroko, both whom got the message. Takao wheeled out Aida's bed from the room, leaving Aomine to himself.

Aomine stood there for a few moments, his eyes soaking up the sight of Kagami. His eyes were shut tight, long lashes against his slightly tanned skin as he breathed lightly. He brushed his hand against his arm, watching as the hairs stood up. Aomine dropped to his knees by the bed, hands automatically grasping the one next to him. He didn't like how cold Kagami felt; the redhead was always a source of warmth, even heating Aomine's dead body.

" _Taiga_ … Fuck…"

He couldn't believe that Kagami wasn't waking up. What did that idiot do? Aomine's heart clenched, and he felt his eyes burning. He went to rub his eyes and jumped a bit when it came back wet. Scrubbing at them harder, nothing helped stop it so he gave up, leaning against the bed again. He had said such screwed up things to Kagami earlier, things that he hadn't meant. Aomine had been so angry that Kagami wasn't… well… happy. Kagami's instant reaction to them mating was anger, and Aomine didn't know why, but the thought that Kagami didn't want him, that he had essentially rejected this bond hurt him.

"… _I'm s-sorry_ …" Aomine clutched at the hand in his, curling up by the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: fuck… that was so hard to write… I feel so bad doing this, but I mean they're not gonna just instantly understand each other and love that they're together. SHIT I'm like sniffling; I hated this one so much.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the angst… that's kinda why I made a happy-ish chapter last time... 
> 
> Comments/Reviews/Kudos are love~ :3


	13. Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ugh, I just started school today… I already want this semester to be over. I woulda had this out yesterday but I wanted to spend my last day chillin with my sis. Anyways, here's the next one.
> 
> Btw, since I had a timeline of everything and the general things I wanted for each chapter I guesstimated it would be 23 chapters, but I keep adding stuff… so it may be around there or perhaps less if I get more stuff in a chapter than I had thought I would. It all depends.
> 
> UM IK THAT I SAID YOU'D FIND OUT WHAT KAGAMI IS THIS TIME, BUT IT'S ACTUALLY THE NEXT ONE! Sorrrrryyy.
> 
> Enjoy~

Takao sighed and glanced over at Midorima, whom was currently hunched over his desk. He was happy that Aida had made a full recovery; in fact she was healthier than she was previous to contracting the disease. It was something to be pondered over, the power that Kagami had was revolutionary. If only he was awake to give them some more information on how he did it. They of course had interrogated Kuroko about what he had seen that night on Akashi's orders, but that didn't give them much. He exhaled again, quite noisily, enough that Midorima huffed and glared at him.

"What now Takao?"

He pursed his lips, looking back at the room where Kagami lay, "did he come in today either?"

It was Midorima this time that sighed, eyes downcast, "No."

"Hasn't it been a week now Shin-chan?" Midorima scowled at the nickname, but he had realized that Takao would never stop using it no matter what. In the end he had given up trying to change it. Not that he really minded anymore, but he would never admit that to Takao or else he'd tell everyone in existence. Takao came over and looked up at him, before sliding into his personal space to sneak a kiss onto his cheek. He coughed and looked to the side, if there was anything good other than Aida recovering that came from what had happened, it would be that it pushed them together.

_Once they got finished with settling Aida into another room for the night until they could take a closer look at her Midorima asked Kuroko to come back later to talk. The bluenette nodded and just like that disappeared into the shadows. He looked at where he had stood, gathering his thoughts on what had just happened, before a hand brushed his arm. Midorima jerked his head up and clashed gazes with Takao. Sadness and worry shone through them._

" _Come Takao, let's go check on Kagami." Takao nodded mutely, giving him a weak smile._

" _How do you think he's doing?" He asked as they walked back down the hallway. Somehow, it seemed colder than a few minutes ago, and he shivered. Midorima glared at him before shrugging off his jacket and pushing it towards him harshly._

" _Idiot! Don't catch a cold. I already have too much work on my hands as it is." Takao chuckled at that. In Midorima's language that just meant that he was worried about him but didn't want to show it. "And Kagami's throat should heal soon, but I am worried if he has the disease that Aida had. I didn't have time to properly check on him and…" Midorima glanced down at Takao's risen eyebrow, "And that's not who you meant is it?"_

" _Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "Aomine seems worse off than I would have imagined him being. Didn't they mate on accident?"_

" _That is correct, Takao. Kuroko says it was the side effect of the soul string."_

_Takao cringed with guilt, "ehehehe… oops…"_

" _I think that is an understatement." The greenette pushed his glasses further up his nose. "But, regardless of that happening, they would have ended up together anyways."_

" _Hmm? What makes you say that?"_

" _Idiots seem to gather together."_

_Takao laughed at that, "Pffffttt. Geez, no mercy on them even though Kagami's in a coma, eh?"_

_He huffed, and just altogether ignored Takao to continue on what he was saying, "everyone noticed how they acted together. And the opening ceremony was the start of it all. Aomine has always been caught up in himself, and since Kagami came and challenged him he has… changed."_

" _Oooh? Just like you Shin-chan? Did you change for me?" Takao chirped and latched onto his arm. Midorima narrowed his eyes at him and was about to reply when they heard whisperings coming from Kagami's room. They realized that it was Aomine who was murmuring to Kagami, sitting in a chair beside his bed. Before Midorima could leave Takao dragged him to the door side and peeked through. "Shhh. Let's listen!"_

" _I do not think this is an appropriate action to take, considering that Kagami is my patient."_

" _Stop being a tsun-tsun Shin-chan~ you know you wanna hear too! Now be quiet, I can't hear that well."_

" _Taiga… I just, can't even believe that you're in here. What were you thinking? Were you trying to be a martyr? Huh?!" Aomine slammed his fist on the bed. "I don't understand how this could happen. You freakin' idiot, do you understand what you've done? What you're leaving behind if you go? If I could go back to stop you I would, because fuck, Aida doesn't deserve the disease, but dammit, you don't either!" Growling could be heard from inside the room, and Takao's eyes softened at the sight._

" _No… no… that wont happen. Bakagami, you always said you'd beat me in a fight, so where's your damn fight now? Fuck…" Aomine's shoulders hunched and Takao couldn't see clearly, but he figured that his head was in his hands. When Aomine spoke again, his voice cracked momentarily, "T-Taiga... don't you understand you're leaving me behind? Just a little more time… please, just a little more."_

_Now Takao was all for peeping, and eavesdropping, but this was taking it a little far. So he leaned back and took Midorima's arm to pull him away. He felt a little embarrassed at hearing the usually lazy, bored Aomine in such an emotional state. When they were a little farther away he said, "We can check on Kagami tomorrow." The taller man just nodded in agreement, and followed where Takao dragged him while lost in thought._

_Takao closed the door to his room behind him. "Wow Shin-chan, have you ever seen him like that before?" He turned to face Midorima and stopped at the odd look on the man's face. "What's with that loo— oomph!" His eyes opened in surprise when he was pushed against the wall close to the door and lips pressed against his. At first they were bruising, almost desperate, but slowly turned buttery soft. Takao melted against him and brushed off his surprise to put a slight pressure back against the others. Midorima groaned and pulled away, breathing heavy._

" _Oh Shin-chan," he stated breathlessly. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?"_

" _Nothing." He was about to pull away when Takao stopped him._

" _Don't give me that Shin-chan. Don't turn away from me now." He placed a gentle hand on Midorima's face, bringing it so that he was looking into his beautiful green eyes again. There was an emotion in them that even Takao couldn't interpret. "You know how I feel… but you never said anything to me. Are you playing with me? Using me to comfort yourself?"_

_Midorima's eyes widened, "Of course not! I would never do such a despicable thing."_

" _Then what? What is this? I can wait if I have to, I have all eternity after all, but I only ask that you don't lie to me when you tell me." Takao slid his hand off, thumb caressing his soft lips one more time before he turned around. "As long as you need me, I'll be here. Don't ever doubt that. Good night Shin-chan."_

" _Takao I…" He paused, and Takao stepped toward the door. Midorima looked down, thinking back on how pitiful Aomine had sounded. When he heard the handle squeak his eyes snapped up, and he made his decision. Takao may be able to wait for forever, but he couldn't. And he wouldn't, not after seeing what happened to Kagami. Not after seeing how Kiyoshi had acted. No matter if they had supposed immortality, life was not so nice as to give them second chances like some deserved. With all that in mind he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "I… do not disagree with your presence. In fact, I wouldn't mind you by my side…forever."_

_Takao was for once in his life, speechless. He knew in Tsundere speech that meant he loved him too. So without waiting any longer he threw himself at Midorima. The door slamming in the background was almost like the end of something old, and the beginning of something new._

"Indeed it has been a week. Kagami's relatives should be arriving later to see if they know anything. And Aomine's been spending a lot of time in the forge since that night." Midorima looked down at the work lying on his desk. It had been a long week of testing hypotheses and retesting. Kagami's cells weren't anything special, so he had taken that out of his ideas right away. From what Kuroko had stated, Kagami's magic was what caused the healing in Aida's body, but he hadn't said what type. Midorima could see that Kuroko knew what Kagami was. And although they never got along, usually Kuroko was very honest, so he wondered why he was holding back knowledge that could possibly help with their investigation and make Kagami wake up.

"The forge? What's he doing there?" Takao tilted his head, confused.

* * *

Aomine swiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve before slamming the hammer down. Clanging could be heard for miles around, and Aomine held nothing back. His anger was pouring out of him with each strike, molding the heated metal into what he desired. It was very therapeutic, even with the extreme heat of the forge behind his back.

A hundred or so years ago he had broken his sword and when he went to the blacksmith he couldn't find one that was balanced the way he liked it, and no matter what the man tried he couldn't get it right. So Aomine had simply told the man to teach him, so he had taken up blacksmithing, and realized that he liked it quite a lot. It had been a long time since he had taken up a hammer, but it was like swordplay, he could not practice for a while but it came back easily.

His thoughts strayed and he found himself thinking about that white room. His shoulders tensed, and he could almost feel Kagami's loose hand in his. Aomine growled, flipping the metal over with the tongs he started on the other side, pounding the metal. Image's flashed through his mind with each strike, Kagami glaring at him, Kagami laughing, Kagami smirking after Aomine did something dumb, Kagami smiling. Kagami, Kagami, _Kagami._

Snarling fiercely he threw the hammer away from himself. To his surprise it stopped midair, and a figure stepped into the forge and around the hammer, "Now now Aomine-kun. That's no way to say hello to a friend." He glared at Kuroko and just grunted, before shoving the hot metal into water bin next to the anvil. It hissed and steam flew up from the bucket, but he ignored that. He waved his hand and the hammer flew into his hand.

"Tetsu," he stated before his eyes moved to the people behind him, the question clear in his gaze. There was a tall blond woman and a shorter male that looked way too pretty to be a guy. Aomine recognized the woman from when he was in Kagami's memories. _Alaina? Alenea? No, that wasn't it, Al…Alex!_

"Aomine-kun. These are relatives of Kagami-kun. They'd like to speak with you." Kuroko looked at him, and though there was a sternness there that warned him to behave, Aomine could care less. It was hard to care about anything lately.

"Yeah, I know." He turned to grab a different piece of metal with the tongs that was done heating up. When he faced them again, he just looked down at the anvil and started hammering away. Kuroko's eyes narrowed, and Aomine could feel the annoyance coming off of him.

"That means Aomine-kun, that you have to stop what you're doing."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop, "Hah?! Can't hear you." Kuroko's eye twitched, and when Aomine ignored him for a few more seconds he grew tired of it so he resorted to drastic measures. He raised his hand and said a small chant; the hammer flew out of his hands again, as well as the metal piece, "Oi! What the fuck're you doin' Tetsu! I was workin' here, dammit."

"You _will_ speak with them." Kuroko stated firmly, and Aomine glanced at them again. Amusement could be seen on their faces, which only annoyed him more.

"Why don't they go see Taiga? They're here for him, not me," he growled, and tried to force Kuroko's magic to let go of his tools, but to no avail.

"They already did, if you had just listened to me I would have explained that. Now talk with them, or did you not want to hear about Kagami-kun's condition?" Aomine's face cleared, and he paused. _They knew what was wrong with him?_

"…Fine…"

Kuroko smirked slightly, "You may want to take them somewhere more private." Aomine grunted, and waved the two forward.

"Let's go." Without waiting for them to answer he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up to the room that was connected to his room. He stepped through and when they appeared on the other side he let the connection go, the portal dissolving into nothing behind their backs. Aomine gestured to the seats surrounding a table and took the seat at the head of it. "What is it ya want?"

The male looked at Alex before speaking, "Aomine-san, it is good to finally meet you. Taiga has told me a lot about you. I am Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga's brother and this is Garcia Alex, a mother figure if you will."

"Is that so?" He hummed, "And what has Taiga said about me?"

Himuro smiled, "That you're a arrogant, snide, lazy, idiotic vampire with no life skills whatsoever." Aomine snarled but before he could speak Himuro went on, "but he also said that you were an amazing swordsman and that you were more than what you seemed at first."

"Tch. He's the Bakagami, not me," Aomine grumbled, crossing his arms childishly, but he couldn't help how his heart constricted painfully. He didn't want to hear this from Kagami's brother, he'd rather hear if from him. Even if they were mostly insults. Just at thinking that Aomine rolled his eyes, Kagami had turned him into a sap.

Himuro chuckled at that. "Ah yes, he mentioned that you called him that."

Aomine eyed him, taking in the pale skin and the dark hair. "So you're his brother huh? Funny, you don't look like him. And in fact, if I remember correctly, Alex found him in the streets when he was younger."

Alex started, "he told you that? Taiga never tells anyone that."

"Yeah, well he told _me."_ Aomine ignored the voice in his head that mentioned that Kagami didn't really _tell_ him per se, and that he only found out because of his memories.

"I am not his biological brother as you had probably already guessed. We met when we were younger and I visited Alex in the New World, it was two years after he was taken under her care."

"That's great an all. But let's cut all the bullshit. Why are you here? What do you want of me? What is Taiga's condition?"

Alex snickered, "So many questions eh Aomine? Why cant we just meet the vampire that Taiga has mated?"

"You had other ways of meeting me, you didn't need to come all the way here. And you had already seen Taiga, so why are you acting so comfortably about this? Aren't you worried? No… you are… but," his eyes opened as it clicked. "This has happened before hasn't it?" Aomine growled to himself, _so that idiot had sacrificed himself before?!_ _That Bakagami…_

Himuro looked at him approvingly, "You are much more shrewd than I would have imagined, or that Taiga had led me to believe. Indeed this has happened a couple times before. Actually the first time he showed either of us, it was when I contracted a severe illness. Alex caught him in the act, healing me when I was sleeping, much like I hear he did with Aida-san."

The blond leaned forward, "Taiga has a very giving heart, and he would give everything to help another person. So it wasn't shocking to find out he had done it before to other people, and would continue to do it no matter what we said." She frowned, and crossed her arms making Aomine's eyes lower to the two huge boobs pressing together before flitting back up to her face when he realized this was practically Taiga's _mother._

"What is it he can do exactly?"

Himuro looked at her, and almost like she could feel his eyes questioning her she nodded and Himuro cleared his throat, gaining Aomine's attention. "We told him to keep it a secret. After all, it is a very unique ability, and many are willing to go to great lengths to have such a thing. Taiga's magic is used mostly for healing, and he's absolutely awful at any normal kind of magic. We think that it's because he already has such powerful magic, that it balances it out that he can't do any sort of regular human spells. There have been times that someone has found out of his ability, and gotten close to him just because of it. And when he healed them or whomever they needed, they would disappear. It would leave Taiga devastated and hurt that he had been used. Another time…" His face went gray and he looked down. Alex's face softened and she continued for him, hearing the straining emotions in his voice.

"One time Taiga was found out the person threatened to tell everyone about it if he didn't do everything that he said. He abused Taiga's powers. You see, Taiga's powers take the sickness into himself, and his soul's healing magic clears away whatever he takes in, no matter the illness. But that is not the only thing he can do. When he's healing he connects his soul with theirs and when he takes a sickness he has a limited amount of time before its absorbed into his soul for healing."

Alex wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye, "This person… well he made Taiga take a sickness out of someone and put it into his enemies, essentially torturing him or her and Taiga too. He still hasn't gotten over it, but he did learn to keep it a secret since then. So if you understand now, then you know that Taiga _will_ recover from this illness, but depending on how strong it is, it may take a while. And that's why we're not that worried. So don't think us as cold, we just know that he'll survive."

Aomine was quiet for a while, absorbing all that they had told him. A huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders at hearing that Kagami's comatose state was only temporary, that he would be okay. But just at hearing how someone had used Kagami in such a way made anger so fierce it even surprised himself burn in his stomach. How could someone have done that to such a kind person like Taiga? His fist clenched and he finally looked up at them.

"So why are you telling me?"

Himuro spoke up softly, "you are mated to Taiga. But more than that, you will be the one with Taiga from now on, as we cannot always watch out for him we felt it necessary to tell you so that you could prevent him from such things, again. Though we know that Taiga will always do what he pleases, we just ask that you can be there for him if he does it, since it is very strenuous on his body and he usually faints afterwards. Just… protect him, cherish him."

"…I see." Aomine struggled, but he swallowed his pride, "Thank you, for telling me."

Alex smiled at him, her head turning in his general direction. "Do you mind if I get closer?"

Aomine blinked, "Hah? What for?"

Himuro laughed at his expression, "Alex may be blind, but she's able to map out your general looks within seconds after touching you. She just wants to see who has captured Taiga's heart enough that he would mate with a vampire, and a male at that." Alex nodded at the explanation.

"Uhhh… Sure?" She stood up and walked over carefully, fingers brushing the table. When she got close enough Aomine grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on the sides of his face. Her palms and fingers spread out, gently running over the bridge of his nose and eyebrows, making him squirm under her touch. Alex chuckled and leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his again. Himuro blinked then realized what she was going to do and stood up quickly, drawing Aomine's attention away from the blond.

"Alex NO—," she smirked and pressed forward, smacking him straight on the lips. Aomine jumped back, wiping his sleeve against his lips.

"What the FUCK?!" Any other time he wouldn't have minded a hot chick with big tits kissing him, but seriously, Kagami's mother figure? No thank you. He glared at Himuro who looked sheepish.

"Ahh, she just does that. Don't mind her."

"Ahh I see now," Alex drawled.

"What? What do you see?" Aomine was terribly confused. Kagami's damn relatives were absolutely mental.

"Why Taiga fell for you. You're quite handsome." She gave him a wink, "And you taste good."

Aomine groaned, "How long are you guys staying?"

"Till Taiga wakes up and maybe a bit after that." Himuro answered, shooting Alex an exasperated look. "Kuroko said that you would show us to where we could sleep." Aomine sighed, that bastard did that to get back to him for being snippy earlier. That jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the relatives come~ hehehe, and you got more MidoTaka. Plus a little more history on Kagami and his magic ability (not all of it like I said would be explained this chapter, but a bit) and you'll see next chapter about it more.
> 
> Comments are love :3


	14. Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yo guys, so sorry I've been so late with this chapter. Schools been so crazy I only get a few hours to write anymore and I wanted to spend more time on this chapter to make sure it was the way that I wanted it to be.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, and you aren't disappointed with what Kagami is~! I'm so nervous, gah. :/

Hanamiya looked down at the book before him, fingers trailing along with the words he was reading. It was in an obscure Latin dialect that most couldn't read any more, but he had been groomed since birth to understand and speak it. Such was his destiny and birthright after all. Candlelight flickered next to him, illuminating the shadows in the dreary looking castle lair that had been his families' home for generations.

He had grown up in the Witherworld where the murderers and rapists were thrown, tossed away to never see the light of day again. Well… at least the real sun, all they had was flashes of lightning that came so occasionally that the land was almost always lit up to some extent. Nothing grew in the infertile soil, and food was so meager that it caused many people to turn cannibalistic. It was not a kind world; only fit for those that would rise to the top, kill or be killed was the motto of many here. And Hanamiya's family had always been on top of the food chain.

Many had tried to usurp his reign before, but always failed. In fact, after twisting their minds and souls so much they became workers in his castle. They could barely remember who they were before they had come to work under his command, and were so malleable to his demands it was almost too easy. But no… he could not afford to get too careless, even if his plans, his _father's_ plans and his fathers before him and so on, were coming to fruition.

It had taken many generations to perfect what he was creating, and the eclipse was almost nigh. In the next month, the world would be his playground. Yes, oh yes, things were going perfectly if he did say so himself. Akashi would get what he deserved, they all would. Throwing his father away, throwing _him_ away, they would regret what they had done those many years ago. He would show Akashi how wrong he was that day.

"How will this work Hanamiya?" Haizaki drawled from across the room, slouching in his chair as he watched him read. Hanamiya glared at the man, if he didn't need him in his plans such disrespect towards him would not go unpunished. He calmed himself and put a deceiving smile on his face.

"As I have said many times before Haizaki, once the moon is in the sky, the moon right before a full moon, the sacrifices will be prepared and while you stand in the circle your powers will multiply. There is no simpler explanation than that, and nothing more that you _need_ to know." Hanamiya smiled grimly.

Haizaki eyed him distrustfully, "Still… how do you know this will work? Have you tested this before? And how will my… inner, take to having company?"

"Don't trust me?" He cackled as he flipped the tome shut with a slam. Dust rose from the table, coating the air with a musty smell that made Haizaki's nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Definitely not."

"Good. You would be a fool to do otherwise. But do not worry Haizaki; the souls of those children will be more pliable to your will since they are yet to be born. Your inner will just have a little… _snack_ per se. A boost, if you want to call it that. This ritual has only been used once before, on someone you know very well actually, but I have modified it to fit my needs."

"Why don't you use the original ritual then? And whom are you talking about? We do not have any mutual acquaintances." A flash of anger crossed his face and passed too quickly for Haizaki to be sure that it was actually there. Hanamiya was too skilled in masking his true emotions for him to understand exactly what went on in the guys' head.

"There is a special requirement for that certain spell, one that only comes every five hundred years. And my ancestor made the mistake of thinking he could control it by changing it, but now… it has come once again. And I will not make that same mistake; in fact, I will use it to _destroy_ what my ancestor had created. Oh yes, the world will burn." Hanamiya grinned, a crazy glint in his eyes that made Haizaki a bit worried.

"And will I get my revenge?"

"Yes, yes, of course. That is, if you can handle the power that I will give you. So the real question is, can you?"

This time Haizaki grinned, "There's nothing I cant handle, and nothing I wouldn't give just to see the light go out of his eyes as his blood drains from his body. _**Aomine will die by my hands**_." The last part was snarled so harshly that if the empty shells that they called servants had their humanity back, they would have flinched and fled in terror.

Hanamiya cackled cruelly, "Ooo, is that you talking Haizaki, or do I have the privilege of speaking to _Sonneillon?_ "

Haizaki's eyes glowed as they stared into his green eyes, " _ **Shut it, human**_."

It only made him laugh harder, "Ahhahaha."

"Master, sire, lord—,"

Hanamiya sighed, and waved his hand, "Yes, yes, get on with it #274." The man stood before him, his whole right side looked as if all the muscles had relaxed, or as if it had been made out of wax and left too close to a fire. Side effects of his mind spell, but it made him easier to control, so it was worth it. #274 had been a murderer before, which specialized in killing women, especially one's with black hair and blue eyes if he remembered correctly. Now he was just a husk of the man he had been before, dull eyes only brightening when they came upon his master.

He hurried to speak up and please his lord, "Yes'm sire, the time is close master, and the sacrifices have'm been gathered. It was hard an all, there ain't many pregnant women'm here in the Witherworld'm." He smiled and bounced as if a dog that was about to receive a treat for doing the right trick. Hanamiya smiled amusedly, what a simple-minded creature.

"And you have five of them, correct?" #274 nodded excitedly and Hanamiya smirked, "Very good, you've done well, go see Imayoshi for your reward."

"There's no need sire, I am here." Came a voice from the doorway. There stood Imayoshi with his hands clasped behind his back, a little smile playing at his mouth as always. If Hanamiya didn't know any better he would have thought that the smile was a permanent fixture on his face. Imayoshi faced the servant, and handed him a key, "Here is your reward, go to the pleasure room. You have earned it #274." The mans eyes widened as he reverently accepted it, holding it lightly in his hands as if it would crumble with too much pressure, and then limped out of the hall.

"Where have you been all evening Imayoshi?" Hanamiya inquired.

"Doing rounds sire, making sure that everything had been completed as you asked. And I have brought some more dead man's blood as I thought the supplies were getting a bit low. #78 is bringing it up now as we speak." The smiled widened a bit, eyes still narrowed as he stepped further into the room, coming to a stop next to where Haizaki sat.

"Ah, thank you Imayoshi. Come, we must begin." He gestured Imayoshi over to the table.

"Why do you trust this guy?" Haizaki asked suspiciously, "He used to work for Akashi." Imayoshi just smiled again and let Hanamiya speak for him.

"It would do you well to remember who is in charge here Haizaki." Hanamiya bit out, "He has been my loyal servant for two hundred years now. And I would remind you that _you_ used to work for Akashi too." Haizaki frowned and shot a scowl at Imayoshi but said nothing.

"Sire, as much as I appreciate you defending me, it is not necessary. I do not care for what worms think of me," he said.

Haizaki growled, standing abruptly from his chair, "Say that again you half-rate vampire. You may be older than me by thirty years but I'm stronger than you. I was changed by _Akashi,_ while you were just changed from _Aomine._ By right of blood, you should bow before me."

Imayoshi smirked and a light in his eyes showed how much he was enjoying doing what Haizaki hated, "Ah, but here in the Witherworld, I am a higher rank than you. So I suggest you sit down like the good servant you are as we prepare the ritual." Haizaki was stopped from mauling Imayoshi by a green and black shadow slithering around his frame, gripping him tight.

"You will do as he says Haizaki, this is no time to fight. It is time." Hanamiya gestured his hands to the open roof where more than half the moon was lit up and glowing brightly down upon them. "Haizaki, stand in the middle, you must be there when Imayoshi closes the circle or else it will not work. Imayoshi, you know what to do." When Haizaki nodded his consent he retreated his shade to let him go, it slithered to the shadows and disappeared. Just in time #78 came into the room, holding some bags of blood. Hanamiya gestured to Imayoshi who took the blood from the servant and got a brush that already had dried blood stained to its bristles.

When Haizaki stepped into the moonlight and went to the middle, Imayoshi immediately started drawing on the ground in a complex pentagram, with Latin words and symbols here and there. All the while they were doing that Hanamiya had opened his tome again and started chanting softly into the eerily quiet air around them, and when Imayoshi nodded to the servant as he was finishing the modified pentagram, he went to bring the sacrifices in.

Five pregnant women were brought in by deformed servants, each of them screaming and weeping to be let go. Imayoshi knew that they were innocent of any crimes, as they would not be picked for this ritual otherwise, as it only called for pure souls. Though it wasn't the women's souls that were going to be used in the ritual but more specifically the unborn child of the mothers. As Hanamiya had explained to him, they didn't have souls yet, but they were tied with a string to the souls that they would inherit once they were born, and since they were using them to, in a crudely put manner, inject them into Haizaki's soul then he would essentially gain their meager souls. Which this in turn would boost his already immense powers.

Imayoshi cast a silencing charm to quiet the crying women, as Hanamiya was going to need all the concentration he could get. Already, sweat was beading on his sire's face and neck at the strenuous magic that was being conducted through his body and it was just the beginning. In the middle of the circle Haizaki fell to his knees as the first woman's throat was slit at the top left of the pentagram's point. The servant made sure the blood wouldn't mix with the circles' dead man's blood as he lowered her body to the floor. The other women screamed silently at the sight and watched as one by one, over the course of the next few hours, each one was killed.

When the last's neck was slit, Haizaki screamed and lightning struck the ground outside so violently it shook the castle. Imayoshi stepped back into the corner where he watched with hooded eyes as Hanamiya was raising his arms and yelling the last bit of the incantation. In an instant a powerful force pushed them all back and all the candles went out, bathing them in darkness. Imayoshi shivered as he heard the beginnings of crazed, unnatural laughter from somewhere in the room, whether it be Hanamiya or Haizaki was yet to be seen.

_This will need to be reported_ , Imayoshi thought.

* * *

White, everywhere was white. White. White. White… wait… blue?

Kagami blinked slowly, his eyes feeling like lead weights as he cracked one eye open to see a blue head. A sinking feeling came to his stomach as he realized it wasn't the dark blue haired person he really wanted, but shook it off. What was going on? He went to ask but promptly choked on how dry his mouth felt.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he called out to someone and leaned over to give him some water. He said something but Kagami's head was still spinning so he couldn't clearly hear yet. It was almost like he was under water, and everything was muffled and fuzzy. He saw the green haired doctor… Mi.. Midorima, yeah, that was it, he was hunched over him saying something to him. Kagami could only scrunch his eyebrows slowly roving his eyes around before his ears tuned in.

"…gami… Kagami. Tell me what your first name is?"

"…T-taiga." He rasped out, hand going to his throat with some difficulty. Kuroko and Midorima relaxed at that. "Why am I here?" He asked, but then it all came back to him, Aida, the hospital, her condition, and healing her.

"Your body was in a coma after you somehow healed Aida-san. I have to make sure that your body still functions the same, so please try and stay with me Kagami." He nodded and they went through the standard procedure before Midorima deemed him as healthy as he could be, with no standing memory loss from the coma.

"Midorima-kun. If I could have a while with Kagami-kun? There seems to be some things that we need to discuss." Kuroko stated and Kagami gulped, he didn't like the tone that he had. Midorima gave Kuroko a look for a moment before agreeing and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"How longs it been?" Kagami inquired.

"A week and a half now." His eyes bugged out and he gaped at the bluenette.

" _What?!_ You can't be serious."

"I would not joke at such a matter Kagami-kun." He stated plainly.

Kagami nodded wearily, "What is it you needed to speak with me about? If it's about Aida then I have—,"

"Oh I don't have to ask about that."

"Why?" Kagami looked at him suspiciously. Anyone would naturally be curious as to what happened.

"Because I already know what you did," Kuroko smiled.

"Y-you do?" He couldn't help but swallow harshly, and though he trusted Kuroko he still feared what would happen when it got out. Kagami gripped at Kuroko's hand desperately, " _Please_ don't tell anyone!"

His small hand gripped his back reassuringly, "Do not worry Kagami-kun. Your secret is safe with me, but you should know that here, in the Old World such things are much more… accepting, as there is someone here that has high esteem for people of your talents."

"They are?"

"Indeed Kagami-kun. In fact, I assume that you do not know exactly what you are, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know? I mean I've been trying to figure out for a while now…"

"Last night, when I saw you taking Aida's disease into your soul, all the clues finally clicked. Why you heal so fast, how you could keep up with Aomine when you weren't holding yourself back psychologically, why you cant do normal magic easily, and how you have that healing power. Before I tell you, may I ask when Garcia-san adopted you?"

Kagami frowned, "Well, it was when I was really young maybe seven or eight. Why?"

"Do you remember anything of your mother or father? Did they tell you anything?"

"Uhh," Kagami's brows crunched together in thought. "No, my first memory is of Alex finding me in an alley. Although, sometimes when I dream I get flashes of a red-haired woman holding me. They died a few weeks after we got to the New World… is there a point in asking?"

"Yes, sorry, I was just wondering why you hadn't been informed of this before. But it makes more sense now that I know that you probably don't remember them telling you about what you are, or of your heritage. And if your mother is the redhead then that explains why your last name is different, as your father must have given you your last name."

All of this just confused him more, "What does this have to do with anything Kuroko?"

Kuroko smiled softly, "It has everything to do with who you are. But first, do you know how the first vampire, Akashi, came into creation?"

"No, I don't, but I bet you're going to tell me, huh?"

"It all began five hundred years ago with a Necromancer by the name of Hanamiya Hisoka. Now, in the beginning he was not a Necromancer, as almost all evil men, there was a story to how he became that way. At first, he was a worldwide renowned Healer that was a genius in every sense of the word. Yet, his wife fell sick after giving birth to their son Hanamiya Shiro, and no matter what he tried, there was no curing her. Months passed as he searched for a way to heal his beloved, and in the archives of the great library in the capitol of the Old World, as its now known, he found a way.

"In the catacombs of the old religions of magick, he found that every five hundred years that there was one prophesied to be given the grace of the gods. They were said to have the powers of the one true God, and wield light, healing, and a special magick like the magicians of old. And that they would bring a new change to the world, be it either an age of Darkness or of Light. It was said that they had hair and eyes the color of blood, and that they commanded an air of superiority that one could not recreate even if they tried.

"Now, Hisoka seeing that this year that this supposed prophesied child would be nearing the age of thirteen set out to find them. As the months passed his wife fell more ill he searched through the Old World to find such a child. When almost all hope was lost, and his wife had only a month left to live, he was traveling back to the capitol and passed through a decrepit town by the name of Rakuzan. There, he found a boy with red hair and red eyes by the name of Akashi Seijuuro. Just like the scriptures had said, he commanded every person around him easily. So Hanamiya begged him to come back and heal his wife, and when he agreed they went back together.

"Akashi was still young then, and had only used his healing power two times before then, but Hanamiya was confident that he would heal his wife. They traveled fast and hard to reach the capitol in that month, and thankfully made it back in time. Hanamiya's wife was still alive, but barely, after almost a year being sick it did things to her mind. When Akashi went to heal her, to take her disease, she rejected it, and as I think you know Kagami-kun, if one does not accept it then they cannot be healed. Instead of being healed that day, she died in his arms. Hanamiya was furious, blaming the young Akashi for killing his wife and managed to best him in a magic duel, as his powers were not yet fully developed.

"In his findings in the catacombs of old magick, there was another way to bring back a loved one, but he needed more time. So using his knowledge, he decided to use Akashi's soul as a sacrifice to make himself immortal. Hanamiya made all the preparations in secret, because this was highly illegal and immoral magic that had been banned centuries ago. He started the ritual and everything went according to plan, that is, until he made a mistake, a mistake that would cost him everything. Instead of him gaining immortal powers from the demonic soul that he brought forth from the depths of hell, it was drawn to Akashi's brilliantly bright soul. They merged into one, and from that day on, demanded blood for him to retain control of his demonic side.

"Akashi woke from his slumber to find himself severely changed. The first thing that he did was banished Hanamiya and his son to the Witherworld where they would live out their lives in agony. After realizing that he could no longer use his grace, he found that he could use another magic that had never been seen before. Vampire magic as it would come to be named in the years afterward. Akashi came to realize how different he was, he could now move quicker, see better, and be stronger than humans normally would. After years, he also noticed that he did not grow past the age of when he was changed, to his dismay. He became quite lonely after a hundred years and found out by accident that he could change others. Each time he changed someone, a piece of his demonic soul would go to theirs, tainting their once pure souls into one that reflected his. And so, this was how the Vampire World came to be, he lead them into becoming a unified nation that ruled over all." Kuroko paused after his long story, taking a sip from the water that Kagami had been drinking earlier.

"…And, what does this have to do with me?"

Kuroko sighed; of course Kagami couldn't connect the dots. "Well, you see, what Hanamiya _didn't_ realize was that Akashi Seijuuro had a younger brother that did not have his grace, named Akashi Yuu."

"Okay?" Kagami asked questionably. He still didn't understand.

"Akashi Yuu, is _your_ ancestor."

Kagami choked, "W-what?! You can't be fucking serious? Right?" Looking at Kuroko he paled, "Oh god, _you are serious._ I just… what does that mean exactly?"

"What that means is that you are the next prophesied child of this half-millennium. You have the grace of the one true God in you, and you have the powers to change the world."

"I just don't understand. So what if I have these powers, what the hell does that make me?"

"You, Kagami-kun, are what many have tried to define as Nephilim, but you are much more than a fallen angel that mingled with a human. Your soul is pure, it is the reincarnation of an angel, and we call you Lights because you are not immortal like true Angels are. Your mother was an Akashi, descended from Akashi Yuu, which married your father Kagami who passed his name onto you."

"This… this is a lot to take in." Kagami gripped his head. "So why didn't Akashi Yuu have grace too if he was born at the same time as Akashi Seijuuro?"

Kuroko rubbed his back soothingly, "I know it is Kagami-kun. And to answer your question, he didn't have those powers because he was not the first-born. There can only be one Light at a time."

"Then how come Akashi is still here and yet I was born? Doesn't that make my powers kind of moot?"

"Akashi, as I said, lost his Light powers the day he was changed, though he still holds echoes of that power sometimes," Kuroko explained quietly. "His ability to command those around him is still his, which I believe is why you do not have that particular ability. Though, your aura is still very fierce. I believe that when the demonic soul merged with Akashi's soul it left parts of it with him, so you only got a part of that power."

"I see…" Kagami sighed, putting his head in his hands. This was almost too much information for his already strained mind. A history lesson from Kuroko when he first woke up was not what he had expected.

"Also, I have brought you this, to perhaps explain some things that I could not. In the beginning of it is the story from Akashi's point of view, but I figured you wouldn't want to read more than you have to." Kuroko chuckled lightly at that. He pushed a frail, dirty looking journal that had the words _'Ye Olde Magick of Nephilim'_ across it at him. "It should also give you some tips on getting ahold of your powers. Though I will still have sessions with you to help explain things if necessary."

Kagami nodded and accepted it. "I still can't believe that my mother was an Akashi… wait…" His eyes widened and mouth dropped open dramatically, "Does that mean Akashi _Seijuuro_ is my great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle?! Oh god, do I have to call him Uncle Sei or something now?" He paled at the thought and moaned drearily into his hands.

Kuroko laughed at the thought, "No, Kagami-kun. That doesn't mean you have to call him that. In fact, I think he'd appreciate if you didn't. Plus, you are to keep this under wraps, so don't show anyone that book. I have already put a spell on it so that if anyone else looks at it they'll see a simple human magic book. Now, I must take my leave Kagami-kun, I think there is someone that will want to speak with you very much."

"Huh? Who would that be?" Kuroko merely smiled knowingly and disappeared. "Wait, Kuroko you little bastard answer me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okayyyy, so that's done finally. So sorry there's no Aomine in this one, but there'll be plenty of that next chapter.
> 
> SO YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT! :D I hope that you guys enjoyed the history lesson more than Kagami, and that you liked the twist that I put on it. I didn't really want him to be a cut and dry angel, cuz that's kinda boring. And I explained a bit more about his past and why he was alone when he met Alex.
> 
> Also, did you guys like the beginning part? Ohohohoho, the plot is beginning to pick up. *Rubs hands together evilly* I felt like it was time to show you what Hanamiya and Haizaki were up to lately. ;)
> 
> Again, sorry it took so long, schools been killin' me. Forgive me darlings. Comments are love :3


	15. The Words I Cant Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm finally getting to this chapter. It's been what… a month or so? Sorry. I kept trying to write this but felt no motivation and didn't want to give you a chapter that my heart wasn't into.
> 
> This is literally just fluff and love and pure character building (and smut) :)
> 
> Enjoy the pure AOKAGA~

Aomine's eyes widened and the cloth slipped through his fingers, not quite hearing what else Midorima said other than Kagami had woken up finally. His breath whooshed out in one big exhale, and before Midorima knew it, Aomine was already gone. He couldn't believe that he didn't realize the feeling in the back of his head, and the tightness of his chest meant that Kagami was awake. Aomine had been in a kind of daze for a while since the incident.

"Taiga," he murmured under his breath as he rushed to the Medical Units, breaking record time. Huffing, he leaned his hands on his knees for a moment outside the door. Reaching a hand up, he placed it on the door and realized that his hands were shaking. Was it from relief, or maybe fear that this was just a dream? Either way, he was going to find out. Squaring his shoulders he finally pushed, light from the window blinded him for a moment before his eyes rested on a glowing figure.

He took a couple steps forward slowly before jerking forward and pulling Kagami into his arms. "Taiga… You're awake…"

"A-Aomine?" Came the befuddled voice. It felt like Aomine hadn't heard it in years. The tenseness in his body that he hadn't realized he'd had since then finally was able to relax.

"You fucking idiot!" Aomine snapped, pulling away just enough to look at the reddened face. "What were you thinking?"

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, "Well I—,"

"That's right you _weren't_! Who said that you could do that? That you could just fuckin' get yourself hurt?"

"Could you just—,"

"Did I say that you could do that? The only one who can hurt you is me!" Aomine growled, eyes flashing bright blue, luminescent in the light peaking through the open windows.

"Well Aida—,"

Aomine just ignored Kagami, going on. " _Baka_ gami, Aida can take care of herself, sure the disease is terrible but what would you have done if you didn't wake up? What about your family? What about your job?"

Kagami looked down, ashamed, then hardened. "My family can take it, they're strong. And someone else can fill my position in my job—,"

"FUCKING SHIT TAIGA!" Aomine roared, slamming his hands on the bed beside Kagami. His voice cracked, and he looked down at his the lap of the man before him, "W-what… What about _me?_ What would _I_ have done? _How could someone fill your place with me?"_

Wide red eyes stared at Aomine, who just huffed and leaned back, glancing to the side with a slight blush on his face. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that. Kagami's mouth was open, still gaping at him. "Tch. Shut your mouth, you look like an idiot."

Kagami blinked, having a hard time following Aomine's quick change of mood. His personality seemed to change as fast as his swordplay. "Eh?"

Aomine glared and Kagami chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So you were worried about me?" The redhead asked, with a hint of something in his tone that made Aomine blush more.

Scowling he narrowed his eyes, "You wish."

"Who knew that the great pureblood Aomine could actually worry about someone other than himself?" Kagami said smugly, leaning forward which made the light catch his eyes. Those red rubies glowed, and made Aomine swallow harshly.

"I definitely wasn't worried over a jerk like you," Aomine said snidely.

Kagami's eyes got a gleam to them, and a secretive little smirk appeared, "Oh really?" Aomine's knees weakened at the sight of Kagami's devious look. He'd never seen him like that before. "If I recall correctly I remember someone saying something along the lines of _'_ _don't you understand you're leaving me behind?'_ that I heard?"

"You _heard_ that?" Aomine gasped.

"So that was you?" Kagami asked, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "I wasn't sure but I had hoped…"

"Hoped?"

"Yeah you fucking dumbass." The redhead looked a bit shy now, "I thought after you said that you didn't really want me that you'd… I don't know, go off with Moriyama or something while I was under… or whatever…"

"I said I didn't want you?" He said incredulously. "When the fuck did I say I didn't want you?"

Kagami glared, "you said it quite plainly when we fought before this whole… whole _thing_."

"Huh… Oh… _Ohhh._ " Aomine got a look of understanding on his face before it fell. "Taiga… I…" He made a strangled noise, and sat down on the bed next to Kagami's legs, one hand on the other side of his body. The words he really wanted to say didn't seem to be able to form in his mouth and so he just settled with, "Moriyama's nothing to me. You're the only one that can fight me on equal… well sort of equal ground." _You're the only one that matters to me._ "If you hadn't spoken back to me that day I would've been a lot more bored lately." _I don't know what I would do without you._ "I've actually had to fight seriously." _You brought me back from that darkness, and you gave me hope._ "Fate may have brought us together, and bound us to one another, but I chose to succumb to it." _I chose you._

A quick inhalation of breath made Aomine look up at Kagami finally. Aomine wasn't sure if Kagami knew what he had been trying to say, but he figured he did since hands twisted into his yukata and jerked him forward to meet Kagami's lips with his own. They were as warm and soft as Aomine remembered, tasting just like he'd dreamed of for the past while. It was slow and sweet, everything that he normally hated. Now he couldn't get enough of it.

When they finally separated a bit, Kagami smiled and murmured, "You sound like that green bastard, Midorima. Spouting off about fate and shit."

Aomine couldn't help the relief that flushed through him and he tipped his head back and laughed. Laughed at how much he had missed Kagami's snark, and him just generally lighting up his boring life. His hands clutched at his stomach but he couldn't stop. A hand brushed his cheek and wiped away the tears that had gathered from laughing so hard, bordering on hysterically.

"God, I think I broke you." Kagami laughed with him.

"…Maybe you did." Aomine whispered to himself, still chuckling a bit.

"What'd you say?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, now shut up and kiss me again. I've been horny for forever."

"Che, that would be what you're thinking about." Kagami griped, but leaned forward anyways. Aomine rolled his tongue against his bottom lip slowly, drawing a groan from him.

"Mmm… missed this…" Aomine drawled between caste kisses. "So sweet…" The hand on his left curled around Kagami's back to pull him closer, wanting the warmth that the other naturally gave off to heat his cold body. He peppered light kisses against his jaw and went down to his neck, brushing his teeth lightly against his throat.

"Sh-shut it." Kagami growled, fisting a hand in the blue hair. His fingers scraped the back of his head slightly, trailing down to the tan neck. Aomine shivered at the feeling, the tensing of his stomach making him renew his attack of the redhead with more vigor.

"You love it." Aomine smirked, sucking on the junction of his shoulder.

Kagami paused his ministrations, eyes wide, but Aomine didn't notice at all. A slick tongue against his skin broke him from his thoughts and he groaned. "A-Aomine…" Tugging at the hair in his hands he brought that warm mouth back to his to plunder. They stayed that way for a while, just heated kisses and playful nips. Eventually the heat turned to a raging inferno and Aomine was done with waiting.

Aomine moved quickly, putting his body over his on the medical bed. He sighed in delight at the pressure but blushed when he realized that the door was wide open and just about anyone could walk in on them. "Aomine…"

"Ah…?" He grunted, a bit distracted with what he was doing.

"Aomine…" Kagami said annoyed. "The door…"

"What about it?" Aomine growled, pulling away for a second to look at him.

"Its wide open, dumbass!" His eyes shot worriedly to it, "What if Midorima or Takao come in?"

He smirked, "Tch. Let em watch. Who cares? Maybe it'll loosen that Midofuck up a bit."

Kagami blushed bright red at the thought of someone watching them, "No way in hell am I going to do it with you while someone watches! Close it, you Eromine!"

"Hooo? So we _are_ going to have sex?" Aomine's mouth twitched in amusement.

"I-I… _Aomine…_ " He growled, a tick on his forehead, falling back onto anger to cover up his embarrassment.

"Didn't you just recover, and you already want to have sex? Hmmm… have I corrupted you _Taiga?_ " That husky voice drawled into Kagami's ear. "Do I make you want to do naughty things?" He said while dragging his hand down the light hospital gown that he was wearing. Kagami couldn't help but arch into the hand, all but purring at the physical contact he hadn't know he was missing.

Growling Kagami grabbed Aomine's ear harshly and tugged. "Close the damn door _,_ or you wont get anything from me except an ass kicking."

Aomine yelped, and glared down at him before using a big of magic to slam the door closed and close the shades. "Kinky, would you really kick my ass?"

Kagami rolled his eyes, "Eromine."

"And proud." Said pervert snickered. "Now… where were we?" He sat back on, still straddling Kagami. "Oh right." He chuckled again and ignored the amused look from the redhead. Resting a hand on Kagami's hip he looked over the flushed man before him, licking his lips at the sight.

"Stop looking at me like that." A blue eyebrow rose.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me." Kagami ground out.

"Tch. I do." Before Kagami could come back with a remark Aomine had already covered his mouth with his. Those lips instantly parted for him and he slid his tongue into that warm cavern, taking his time to memorize it. Kagami groaned when Aomine sucked on his tongue harshly, pulling it with his own to bring it out to play. After pulling slight, delicious gasps from him for a while Aomine pulled back to untie his yukata.

Kagami eagerly pushed it off his shoulders to throw it to the ground, then grabbed the bottom of his undershirt to rip it off also. His eyes quickly devoured the tan skin that was now available to him and kissed his collarbone. Biting lightly he drew him closer and listened as each ministration made Aomine's noises get louder. He liked how much that he seemed to affect the vampire, and smirked into his smooth tan skin.

Aomine growled playfully and pushed Kagami back down to the bed, throwing off the covers that lay over the body he wanted to see more clearly. The small hospital gown did nothing to cover those strong thighs and half hard cock tenting in it. His eyes grew dark and he reached out to palm gently against it, drawing out pants from the redhead.

"Shit… you're already hard. I guess I did corrupt you, eh? And to think you were a pure little angel before?" Kagami blushed, and almost blanched at Aomine calling him an angel, too close to the truth for him. It made him pause and think about if he should tell him, but then Aomine's lips and hands were everywhere and that was that.

It didn't take long before Kagami had enough of the teasing and thrust up against Aomine, the friction making him moan. He brushed against Aomine's hip, feeling the others arousal clearly against his own body, which only made him hotter. "Aomineee, come on…" He moaned.

"So impatient." Aomine whispered in his ear, lightly tracing the outline of it with his mouth and sucking the lobe. He nipped it once more before crashing his lips against Kagami's again, getting lost in his sweet taste and tantalizing scent that always drove him crazy with want. "But I want to take my time with you today." He hummed on his throat and his hand pushed under the gown to caress the insides of his thighs.

The contact made Kagami sigh, but soon he was squirming to try and get him to put his hand where he needed it. Aomine chuckled and barely touched his dick, dragging a whine of annoyance out of the redhead. "Y-you bastard," He panted with a glare.

"Shhh…" He snickered and pulled up the white gown a bit to see how Kagami stood proudly against his own stomach, leaking precum down the sides. Aomine wrapped his right hand around the base, starting a slow rhythm that had Kagami trying to thrust up to make him go faster. A hand against his hip stopped him and he about sobbed with need, but would never admit to the blue haired jerk that he was making him insane. Though, Aomine already knew what he was doing to him.

"Why don't you let me take this stupid hospital gown off?" He scowled, but Aomine's one hand was holding his to keep him from doing what he wanted.

Blue eyes looked up from where he was kneeling between Kagami's legs, glinting dangerously, "Hooo, because you look so sexy like that Taiga. I'm here to cure all your needs." He said that as he started pumping a little bit faster, and squeezed when he reached the base. Kagami gasped and jerked forward, eyes rolling back at the pure pleasure he felt. "I wanna fuck you in that little gown."

Ignoring the throbbing in his own pants he kept his pace on Kagami's dick, kissing the soft skin on his hip. His thumb pressed against the tip making a ragged sound come from the redhead, and hearing that made his fangs slide out. Aomine groaned, placing his face against him, "Fuck, you need to stop doing that Taiga."

"Hgnnn… Doing…what?" Kagami breathed out a little moan.

" _That._ " Aomine said, and brushed his elongated fangs against the junction of his hip, making Kagami inhale sharply at the feeling. "Can I?"

"Mhmmm."

"Fuck yeah," Aomine smirked and bit down gently while stroking him again. His eyes shot wide open as the delicious blood flowed into his mouth. Kagami glanced down to see Aomine's lips moving against his skin, sucking and licking each drop he could get. It was oddly hot, and he felt that telltale burning in his stomach and clenching of his balls.

"Ahhh… ngnn… I'm so fucking close…" Kagami panted and he was about to see stars when the hand on his dick stopped and he growled. "Goddammit Aomine."

"Tsk tsk. Not so fast Taiga, you'll come when I'm inside of you and not a moment sooner." He said as he gave one last lick at the salty skin, tongue peaking out to catch a drop of blood that dripped down his chin. Just hearing that made him squirm a bit, and he looked down to see Aomine had his own problem.

"Fucking Ahomine…hurry up."

Smirking again, Aomine propped himself up a little and a turn of the wrist had a space pocket opening next to them. Digging around a bit he finally found what he was looking for. With a triumphant 'Aha!' his hand came back with a bottle of lube.

Kagami closed his eyes to brace for the preparation, but was surprised by the feathery light pressure against his lips. He opened them to find Aomine looked at him softly, something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place. "What?"

"Calm down Bakagami. It wont hurt." _I wont ever hurt you._

He nodded, looking a bit sheepish. Aomine smiled and Kagami was shocked at the breathtaking sight, a light blush coming to his face. Those blue eyes were still locked on his as a finger brushed up against his ass before slipping in quickly. Kagami gasped, still not used to the awkward feeling, and Aomine staring at him wasn't helping his embarrassment. Somehow it made it feel so much more intimate than the first time they had sex.

Ever so slowly he pulled it out and back in, pushing against the warm walls of Kagami's ass, stretching him. Kagami shuddered as the second finger breached him, but he was getting used to it more now. His eyes slid shut one more time as he was enraptured in the feeling of Aomine's hand pushing inside of him. Unlike the first time, where it was hot and fast and just down right dirty, Aomine was doing as he said and actually taking his time.

The bluenette watched as Kagami panted and grew more restless. A low gasp came from him as his appendage brushed up against his prostate. Aomine pressed against it again and again each time he thrust his fingers up. By now, Kagami was a mess, face flushed, body arching into each touch and blood pumping through his veins faster than he thought possible. Kagami's one hand got free of Aomine's strong grip and his hand immediately went to wrap around his broad shoulders.

Deeming him ready his fingers slipped out, making such a dirty sound that Aomine couldn't help but groan. To him, everything about Kagami drew him in further, each sound, smell and action. If Aomine believed in such a thing as God, or a higher power, he would have thought that he was made especially for him. He pressed his lips against the wrist in his grasp as his other hand fumbled with his pants, trying to pull them down.

It took more time that Aomine would have liked, but he was able to unlace them and pull out his dick, which was twitching with anticipation in his hand. He moaned at the contact and quickly eased his hand over himself, spreading the lube to make sure that he didn't hurt his mate. With that done, he breathed out and grabbed Kagami's hips, bringing him closer to be able to brush his erection against the seam of his ass.

Kagami shivered and tried to press down further, and Aomine chuckled. Red eyes shot daggers at him through the lust filled haze that he was in. Aomine simply leaned in and captured him in a kiss, distracting him as he pressed inside him. Lips parted in a gasp and Aomine swallowed those sounds as he seated himself to the hilt inside him.

"Finally," Aomine sighed, head leaning back in pleasure. He felt like he was whole now, complete. It was a new feeling for him, one completely different than the jagged emptiness he dealt with on a daily basis, and all because of the man before him. Kagami looked up at him, and his mouth twitched up in an involuntary smile. He smiled back softly, a little shyly since Aomine still hadn't moved.

When he relaxed around the hard cock inside of him he moved restlessly, trying to get him deeper and sighed as Aomine understood and pulled out to thrust back. His fingers dug into Aomine's tan back, leaving little scratches as he went. It just heightened the excitement thrumming through Aomine's veins and he groaned as he pushed Kagami's thighs apart to push inside harder.

Kagami pulled Aomine down, making his dick push against a new spot, right where he needed him. A loud shout came from his mouth and he pressed his mouth headily against the ambrosia that was Aomine's mouth. Everything about Aomine intoxicated him to the point of no return, and his hips sped up, pushing down against him. Aomine didn't let him though, and kept the pace at a steady rhythm.

Each time that Aomine thrust up into him he could feel his stomach clenching more and more. His mouth was open, body taut as he shuddered with bliss. A hand brushed his jaw after a particularly hard press against the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy and he looked up to lock eyes with liquid blue. Kagami's own dragged from his mate's back to his neck, and with shock he realized that his hand was glowing white.

A pulse went through the air and both of them gasped, Kagami watched as something blue and black powerful magic swirled around them and touched his own. Every time that it would brush up against the other shocks went down their spines, enhancing their awareness of the other. Aomine's eyes went to half-mast and kissed him hungrily, hand sneaking down to stroke his throbbing cock as he drove up into Kagami's tight ass. Both of them got lost in the feeling of one another, not noticing how their magic fluctuated before mixing together.

It was perfect for Kagami, but not just yet. He moaned and wondered why before the thought came to him as he pulled away from Aomine for a second to hoarsely breathe, "Ngnn… Bite me _Daiki…_ "

Blue eyes widened before narrowing again and a smirk slid onto his face, "With pleasure." Nibbling on his jaw he caressed all the way down to his neck with his lips, taking his time as his stomach swirled with anticipation. A final kiss to his neck and then he bit down, making Kagami shout and come instantly. Aomine groaned, swallowing his blood and thrusting up one more time before following along with his mate. The magic around them pulsed once more and grew before dispersing in a powerful wave, making everything around them rattle.

"Holy shit…" Kagami wheezed, breath catching when Aomine pulled out of him.

Aomine plopped down beside him on the bed, out of breath also. "You got that right… What the hell was with our magic?" He picked up the sheets from the floor and placed them over Kagami and him, snuggling up into his warmth.

Kagami blinked in surprise at how domestic Aomine looked and shook his head before answering, "I have no idea… I've never heard of that happening before. But more importantly, what was that?"

"Hah?" Aomine looked confused, eyes a little drowsy.

"You know… that whole thing, I mean do you normally… uh…" Kagami blushed at the thought of how Aomine had treated him during sex, it felt so different than the first time, but he didn't quite know how to breach the subject.

"Normally what Bakagami? I cant read your mind." He snorted, hand draping over Kagami's hard stomach.

"Never mind." Kagami sighed, looking to the side. It was quiet for a moment before he looked at the bluenette in his bed, "When do you think Midorima is going to discharge me? I know I just woke up but I feel fine. Better than fine actually."

"Tch. That's cause of me, obviously." Aomine said smugly, pushing his head into the redhead's neck.

Kagami raised a brow, "You give yourself too much credit. Aho."

"Don't be pissed cause I'm an awesome lover." Kagami stiffened, there it was, that word again. The worst part was that Aomine didn't even seem to know he was saying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually really liked this chapter and am surprisingly happy with it… they still have a lot to say to each other but give some props to Aomine, he tried lol. :3
> 
> Oh for those who don't know, I have a tumblr now, you can follow me at : dusk-before-dawn 
> 
> I mostly just post my art that I do (its not all related to aokaga just fyi) and repost aokaga stuff and maybe warn you guys if I put up a new chapter of something or made a one-shot. Stuff like that. 
> 
> Comments are love :3


End file.
